Danny's New Love
by KristiLynn
Summary: An undercover assignment to bring down a white supremacist leads Danny to the woman he needs in his life, courtesy of Steve playing matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

"Hawaii Five-0 Romance"

Author: KristiLynn

Author's Note: Because of the new "Hawaii Five-0", I have become interested in the original series, and have been fortunate enough to find a couple of seasons on DVD and view it. The relationship between Steve and Danny was wonderful, more like brothers, than boss and subordinate. So I decided to write my own story, using a character I've had for years—Kris Morrow, Naval brat (if you want to borrow her, let me know and I'll fill you in on her background)-and pairing her up with Danny, as a love interest. And I know that on the show, they seldom used civilians to go undercover, but she's not an ordinary civilian. Hey, it's a romantic/mystery fan fiction with hurt/comfort. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks to Kristin, Kathy, Dillon, and Jan for their help and encouragement as well. Western riding only became an event in college equestrian competition in 2001, according to "Practical Horseman" magazine, but my purposes—it was around much earlier. As a side note, I don't know how much of a problem racial attacks were in Hawaii at this time, but they still occurred in Georgia—up until the mid 1970's, especially in rural areas, mainly against African-Americans. The names of shops and/or restaurants, as well as information about the various sites, events, and weather, comes from "Frommer's Hawaii". I took the liberty of changing some of the names.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. They belong to Jack Lord and James MacArthur (who portrayed them so wonderfully for so many years), along with CBS. This is set a couple of years after Danny lost Jane. Thanks to Kristin and Ashley for help with the time line and ages. Forgive any errors about the 1970's, as I was very young then and my memory is vague. I credit the name of Niles as Bergman's first name to Frasier Crane's brother on "Frasier" (on NBC), portrayed so wonderfully by David Hyde Pierce. And special thanks to Barbara Huff's "Coin" trilogy for the background on Steve and Danny's early days and Danny's family.

Chapter One:

The Iolani Palace, in Honolulu, Hawaii, was once the home of Hawaiian Royalty. Now it is known as the home of Governor Jameson's Special Task Force, better known as Hawaii Five-O. Under the leadership of former Naval Intelligence Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, and his Second-in-Command, former Honolulu Police Detective, Danny Williams, it has risen to international prominence for its successful record in solving difficult and bizarre crimes, with high profile victims or criminals.

On Monday, March tenth, nineteen seventy-two, a white Jeep parks in front of the huge peach-colored stone building. The young lady who gets out takes a moment to stare at it, wondering why she was summoned to Five-0's Headquarters—having received the call late yesterday afternoon. After a few seconds, she glances at her watch, discovering that she has fifteen minutes before her ten a. m. appointment with Steve McGarrett. A uniformed police officer stationed at the entrance politely gives her directions to the office as she signs in.

Jenny Sherman, a petite brunette, who has been Steve's secretary for the last few years, looks up in approval when an attractive young woman walks in exactly ten minutes before her appointment, "You must be Miss. Morrow?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I have an appointment at ten with Mr. McGarrett."

"Of course. I'll let Steve know you're here."

Jenny vanishes into an inner-office, then returns with a warm smile at the young lady, "Steve will see you now. Follow me."

Steve McGarrett looks up approvingly at the girl who walks into his office, ten minutes early. She carries herself confidently, obviously not intimidated by his presence (unlike a lot of people he's met). She also has a friendly smile on her face. She's fairly tall for a woman, five feet eight inches, with a slender, willowy build. Her hair, put up in an elegant chignon, is a rich golden brown, with a few wisps softly framing her delicate face. Her eyes, framed by long, feathery lashes, are a stunning midnight blue. Her skin is a delicate pale ivory, with just a hint of make-up—leaving her looking fresh and natural. She's casually dressed in a knee-skimming white linen skirt, that accents her long legs, a teal blue summer sweater, and white ballet flats. Her jewelry is simple: an oval-cut dark blue topaz ring in a raised setting, a matching pendant (both in sterling silver), and a tiny sterling silver watch.

Steve comes around the corner of his desk to greet his visitor, "Miss. Morrow, it's nice to see you again. We met before, at the District Attorney's office, didn't we?"

"Yes, Sir, about a year ago. But I prefer Kris," she answers in a soft Southern accent, but with genuine warmth and friendliness.

Kris gets her first close look at the "infamous" head of Five-0: Steve McGarrett. He's six feet three inches tall, and on the lanky side. His coal black hair is worn parted just above his left ear. His eyes are a piercing ice blue. He's impeccably dressed in a dark blue suit, with light blue cotton shirt and blue silk tie. She accurately guesses his age to be in his early fifties. His voice, with a subtle trace of a New England accent, has that unmistakable air of authority, "Alright Kris, please have a seat. And call me Steve."

She sits down in a white leather chair on the other side of the massive oak desk, perching gracefully on the edge, legs crossed at the ankle, waiting patiently for him to start. Her white straw bag is on the floor beside her. Her attitude is one of alertness, her blue eyes taking in every detail of the man in front of her and the room she's in. "Tell me about yourself," he asks, though it comes out as more of a command than a request.

Kris complies readily, "I'm twenty-six, born at the Hospital at Pearl. My father is a Naval Physician, now Lieutenant Commander, stationed at Kings Bay Submarine Base, on the Georgia Coast. After serving in Korea as a Combat Medic, he went to med school, has served in Vietnam, volunteering for duty in a field hospital rather than staying on a ship—was wounded and received the Purple Heart. We lived here

until I was sixteen years old. That was when he transferred back to Georgia. He was

born and raised in Brunswick, not far from Savannah. My mother was a nurse until a car accident when I was sixteen—which is part of the reason we moved back to Georgia. She's from Savannah, both their home towns are on the Coast," her voice is soft, but has a subtle Southern accent, with a faint hint of Hawaiian mixed in.

"Did you attend college?"

"Yes Sir. Wesleyan, a small women's college in Macon. I majored in Criminal Justice, with my minor in Psychology—I was a member of the school's first Criminal Justice class, with my Bachelors. I also competed as a member of the Equestrian Team, in Stock Seat. And won the National Collegiate Championship, two years straight. Also did some Hunter/Jumper riding, and took lessons in Saddleseat."

"Why did you return to Hawaii?"

Kris shrugs her slender shoulders, smiling prettily, "It's home. I came into an unexpected inheritance from my maternal grandparents. I was able to locate a ranch not far from here."

"And you work part-time for the District Attorney's office?"

"Yes Sir. My father and Richard, the DA, were best friends while growing up," Kris explains, "Less than two weeks after I moved back, he approached me about

working for him as a special investigator—working with women and children who have been the victims of domestic violence, child abuse, or sexual assault. I have a knack for dealing with them—putting them at ease and getting them to open up, which makes getting detailed statements much easier. I also support them in court, guiding them through the process. It's demanding, but very rewarding. I also do some press work for him at times."

"Do you like what you're doing," Steve asks, impressed with her maturity.

"Yes Sir. I love it. I also set my own hours, which leaves me plenty of time for the Ranch."

"Ranch?"

"Ko'Olau Ranch, named for the Mountain Range, where I have the State's only herd of Missouri Fox Trotters and have a small boarding and lesson business."

"How many horses do you have?"

"A stallion, dozen broodmares, and a couple of Morgan mares for lessons and cattle work. I eventually want to bring in more Morgans and raise them as well, so I'm currently working on that with the State Ag Department—along with Heritage Breed hogs and poultry. I board another half-a-dozen horses, mainly trail horses but also a couple of show. I do some training and showing as well. I've got a couple of Quarter Horse and Fox Trotter geldings to give lessons on and work cattle with," Kris smiles warmly, "I also have a herd of grass-fed Angus cattle, a garden with mostly heirloom plants, and free-range chickens—which keep the bugs down in the garden. My housekeeper and I split the garden and eggs. We also have Ossabow Island hogs that we raise for meat. Margo and her husband get part of the meat from the hogs and cattle that we send to the butcher for personal use. We also sell to local restaurants. Nice little extra income."

"Can I ask who your housekeeper is?"

"Sure, Margo Kelly. I believe her husband Mik is a cousin of your detective, Chin Ho Kelly. Mik is my foreman and has been with me from the beginning. The real-estate agent who handled the sale for me recommended him. And he's been terrific."

Steve nods. So far, everything is falling perfectly into place. She's obviously intelligent, quick-witted, and level-headed. But there's a few more things he needs to know. "How comfortable are you with guns?"

"Very. My father and grandfather taught me to shoot when I was fourteen. I used to hunt—deer and wild hogs on the Georgia Coast. When I moved back here, I got my permit. I have a Henry Repeating Rifle for the wild hogs—inherited it from my grandfather, along with a couple of antique Colt revolvers—in working condition—his grandfather was a U. S. Marshall in Arizona and New Mexico. I carry a thirty-two snub nose revolver in my purse when I'm out and about. I have a three fifty-seven Smith and Wesson Revolver, that I carry when I'm out trail riding—in case I run into wild hogs. I've seen people badly hurt and killed by them, especially when the sows have little ones—they can be vicious and rip someone apart. I prefer to be well-armed, just in case. I work with the State DNR to help control the population."

Steve takes a deep breath, now comes the difficult questions, "I see. Is there anyone who would object to you spending time with us?"

Kris raises a curious eyebrow, "If that's your way of asking if I'm seeing anyone, the answer is no. But I was engaged, before returning here."

"You were?"

"Our ideas of Island living were very different," she shrugs.

"How so?"

Kris shakes her head, "He wanted to live in a beach-front condo and party all the time, living off of my inheritance. Wouldn't even consider living out from Waikiki. The capper was when I overheard him talking to his best friend about how how he'd have to think about another woman in order to 'bring himself to the sticking point', plus about what all he was going to buy with my money, and the girlfriend he was seeing, while engaged to me, and would continue to see after we were married."

"Good grief—what did you do," Steve stares at her in amazement.

"I was on the porch, ready to knock, when I heard the conversation. So I stormed in, snatched the phone out of his hand and hung it up, took the ring off, threw it into the fireplace, and gave him a black eye. Two weeks later, here I was."

"Have you seen him since that day?"

"Oh he showed up a few months ago—all smiles and apologetic, with flowers, wanting to take me out to dinner and show me how he'd changed. Mik escorted him off

the Ranch and I told him if he ever showed his face again, I'd shoot him." She doesn't tell Steve where she threatened to shoot him—figuring it's not something he would appreciate hearing."

"So your free time is pretty much your own?"

"Pretty much. Except for the horses."

Chapter Two:

Steve leans back in his chair. He genuinely likes the young lady, confirming his initial impression of her from when he met her at the DA's office a year ago. Not only is she attractive, but extremely intelligent. She's polite, well mannered, with a terrific sense of humor. He can also tell she's caring and compassionate as well—confirming what Richard told him.

Kris waits patiently for McGarrett to tell her why he's called her in. She's heard stories about man ever since her return to the Island: tough, demanding, instinctive when dealing with crime, stoic in the face of injury, quick tempered, courageous, fiercely loyal to his detectives—especially his Second-in-Command, Danny Williams.

"I assume you've heard about a recent series of attacks against native Hawaiians here on Oahu? Several people beaten, two killed, one missing and presumed dead."

"Yes, I have. I read in the paper where y'all are working on it."

"We have a suspect, but no real evidence against him. So I've asked you here for a reason. Would you be interested in helping us with an under-cover assignment?"

"What sort of assignment?"

"I want you to move into the house next him, to gain his trust and see if you can get evidence. Even befriend his wife, if possible."

Kris nods in understanding, "You need a white woman?"

"Exactly. You'll be working with my Second-in-Command, Danny Williams, as husband and wife. There's a rental next door that we're arranging to use."

"Have you got a file on him?"

Steve hands Kris a file folder, "Here's what we've got. You can look at it while we're waiting on Danny. He's got a dental appointment this morning."

Kris spends a few minutes reading through the file, making mental notes. She looks up—Steve finding those dark blue eyes sparkling with lively intelligence, "I know this guy."

"You do? What's your take on him?"

"I went to school with him. He was a year ahead of me."

"And?"

"He was a bad boy. Had a reputation for being rough with the girls—if you get my meaning, but nothing was ever done to him because no one ever came forward. His father was a raging alcoholic and eventually was kicked out of the Navy with a Dishonorable Discharge when he was caught drinking on the job for the third time, and his mother wasn't much better from what I heard. You've got to understand, the base school is fairly small, so word spreads quickly—good or bad. Dad told me the rumors floating around the base about his father being involved in some hate crimes on the Island, against both Orientals and native Hawaiians. He warned me away from him."

Steve can't help but being impressed, "And you didn't fall for the bad boy?"

Kris laughs a bit, "I had my nose buried in my books. And spent my free time at the farm where I boarded my horse. I wasn't pretty enough to attract Alex's attention. He was more interested in the 'loose girls'. They flocked to him for some unknown reason. He just didn't appeal to me. Good thing too."

Chapter Three:

A brief knock on the door causes Kris to look up. The young man who steps into the office is five feet eight inches tall, with a slender build. His sandy blond hair is curly. While his pale blue eyes have a merry twinkle. He's dressed in crisp khaki slacks, a navy blue cotton button-down short-sleeve shirt—minus a tie, and loafers. He looks to be in his late twenties. **He's cute**, she decides with a smile.

Danny Williams perches in his usual spot on the edge of Steve's desk, allowing his boss to make the introductions, "Kris—my Second-in-Command—Danny Williams. Danno, Kris Morrow."

Danny extends his hand, smiling warmly as he studies her, "I think I've seen you at the DA's office."

"You have. I'm a special investigator, dealing with women and children," Kris answers with a genuine smile at both men.

"Apparently, Kris went to school with our suspect," Steve tells him, "And has agreed to help us out with this."

Danny turns back to Steve, his blue eyes now like ice, "Are you serious? We need a cop, not a civilian."

"We need someone white," Steve reminds him, "Besides—she knows him."

Kris clears her throat, causing both men to look at her, "Actually, I know his wife as well, Linda. She was in my class. A very shy, mousy, girl. Barely spoke—even though I tried to be friends with her. Surprised she married him. She wasn't the type to attract his attention. His preference back then was for tall, busty, blonds with no morals."

"This could be dangerous," Danny warns.

"More dangerous than a racist running around the Island, murdering anyone he doesn't like the looks of," she comments softly.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Steve asks, giving her an out.

"I'll be fine," Kris reassures the two men, then reaches into her purse and removes a tiny sterling silver card case, opening it to hand each men a card, "Here's my card, with my address and phone number. Why don't y'all come to dinner and we'll finalize things and get this show on the road?"

The two men exchange glances, then Steve speaks, "Six okay?"

"That's fine. I'll grill chicken and steam some rice and vegetables, if that's alright? Then show y'all around, introduce you to the menagerie."

"Sounds good," Danny can't help but laugh, having already taken a liking to her.

"Tomorrow, we'll get this show on the road," Kris smiles, "Go look at the house and start acting like newlyweds."

Steve can't help but smile at how easily this young woman seems to be settling into her new role, "Good deal. Danno and I will bring desert."

"Is iced tea alright? I make a mean pitcher of Southern-style iced tea."

"Perfect," Danny can't help but grin at her.

Chapter Four:

Leaving Five-O's Headquarters, Kris walks back out to her Jeep, wondering how in the heck she just managed to get involved with helping the Governor's Special Task Force. During the thirty minute drive back to Ko'Olau Ranch (named for the Island mountain range it adjoins), she begins formulating plans. By the time she enters the gate, she's come up with a cover for her and Danny, even a way to explain Steve's presence at the rental house, as she's sure he'll be a frequent visitor.

She parks the Jeep in front of a sprawling white two-story house, with wide front porch (with white climbing roses going up the porch posts and covering the railings). The porch is occupied by a swing, several comfortable wicker chairs (with blue and white floral print cushions), a wicker table that seats four, and high ceiling fans to stir the air—which smells of flowers and the nearby ocean. There's even a table-top propane grill on a small table. Instead of a front lawn, there's a small parking area (a large Ford truck is there), then a large paddock with a couple of horses.

Two Golden Retrievers get up from where they're lying on the top steps of the porch, watching the world go by, and greet her with wagging tails. Kelly (the darker of the two) was rescued from the Honolulu Animal Shelter. Dusty, the lighter of the two, she found when she responded to an advertisement in the paper for someone looking to get rid of their dog before moving back to the Mainland. Both dogs quickly adjusted to living on the ranch: joining her on long trail rides through the nearby State Park (including a horseback camping trip to Molokai a year ago) and at shows, swimming in the ocean and walks on the beach, and going to various places with her.

Kris bends to love on the two dogs as Margo (half white/half Chinese) Kelly comes out of the front door. She smiles warmly at the cute young woman that she has

come to regard as another daughter, rather than an employer. She first came to work for

her two years ago, when her husband suggested her for the position as housekeeper. She's paid well and the money is good for the work she does, plus the hours are her own.

Kris looks up, "Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are coming for supper at six. I'm thinking honey/lime grilled chicken breasts, steamed rice, and sliced tomatoes."

"I'd already taken the chicken out of the freezer, so I could make salad, so that's fine. I took out three large ones."

"I think we'll eat out here on the porch, since the weather's nice."

"Sounds great."

Going into the spacious kitchen (painted a brilliant white, with pale blue trim), Kris fixes a marinade of wildflower honey (from one of the other islands), brown sugar, lime juice, and soy sauce. The boneless skinless chicken breasts are set in the sauce, then covered with foil and tucked into the fridge to soak. Going out into the kitchen garden, she picks several tomatoes and brings them inside. The rice steamer is set up for later. Lunch is a ham and cheese sandwich, with a salad, eaten on the front porch. Iced tea is set to brew then.

The tomatoes are expertly peeled by putting a pot of water on to boil, tiny X's cut into the bottom, then plunging them into the boiling water for a few seconds until the skin loosens. They are removed with spoon and plunged into ice water to stop the cooking. The skins are then easily removed, then the tomatoes set onto paper towels to drain for a bit.

Kris spends the afternoon giving a couple of lessons, then about four, goes inside and takes a quick shower (towel drying her hair, then brushing it into satiny smoothness) and changes into something a bit dressier. By five-thirty, the chicken is sizzling on the little grill, the rice is steaming, and the tomatoes have been sliced and sprinkled with Hawaiian sea salt. The tea has been poured and sweetened, with lemons and limes cut in wedges (she prefers lime herself), along with freshly picked mint, in a little bowl that matches the table setting.

The white wicker table on the front porch has been set with pretty blue and white china in a sea-shell pattern (a housewarming gift from her maternal grandmother) with matching sterling flatware. Waterford crystal glasses are on a little cart next to the table, with a bucket waiting for ice.

Chapter Five:

Having taken the time to change out of their work clothes (in Danny's case, khaki slacks and a navy blue and white print Hawaiian shirt, Steve—black slacks and a white and red print shirt), the two drive out to the ranch in Steve's Mercury (after having stopped at a local bakery there in downtown Honolulu).

"Why did you pick Kris," Danny asks his boss/best friend, "There's several women on the HPD that would've been more than willing to work with us, just for the experience."

"I know, but there was just something about her that struck me when I met her at the DA's office. Something that I liked. When this case came across my desk, I called Richard and asked about her. He told me she's one hell of an investigator, even without any formal training, willing to go the extra mile for a victim. She is also intelligent, soft-spoken,. . ."

"And not intimidated by you," Danny finishes with a chuckle.

"There is that," Steve laughs as they reach a nice white post and rail fence, surrounding a lush pasture, where black cattle graze serenely. "But there was something about her—that I've only felt once before."

"With who," Danny asks, curious.

"You," Steve takes his eyes off the gravel driveway to glance over at his closest friend, "I was right then, and I think I'm right now. The first time I set eyes on you, I knew you were someone I could trust and depend on."

"Funny, the first time I met you, you scared the hell out of me, but my gut told me that you would be someone I could work with. Never expected us to become good friends though," Danny comments thoughtfully.

"I didn't either. Certainly didn't expect you to become such a part of my life."

Steve parks the car in a small parking area that separates the house from a large paddock where two horses (a large black and a smaller dapple-gray) graze peacefully, shaded by a large tree of some kind.

Chapter Six:

Kris comes down the steps to greet the two men warmly. She changed into a gauzy white linen dress, accenting her slender figure, trimmed with blue flowers and a matching ribbon at her waist, and left her hair flowing to her slender shoulders in soft waves. "Welcome to the Funny Farm," she smiles as she takes the box Steve hands her, "Did you have a problem finding the place?"

"Not at all. You've got a beautiful place here," Steve comments, studying his surroundings with a keen eye.

"Thank you. The house was built in the late 1800's as a get-a-way for a well-to-do haole family from Honolulu. The barn," she nods towards a nearby white-washed—

with pale blue trim-barn, consisting of a dozen stalls, "is original as well. I've even got the carriage they imported from the Mainland, which was actually built not to far from Dad's hometown. I've also restored the kitchen garden. Come on and make yourselves comfortable."

The men are greeted by the two Goldens, who then sprawl out on mats on the wooden floor. Margo comes out, carrying a bucket of ice, and is introduced to the two men as Kris checks the chicken, making sure it is cooked through. "Would you like some iced tea," she asks, putting ice in the tall glasses.

"I'd love it," Danny smiles, accepting the glass and adding a lemon wedge. Taking a sip, he finds it perfectly sweetened.

Steve also finds the tea perfect, "This is good."

"Thank you. I grew up in a Southern family, so sweet tea is something I live off of—especially here. And I like a little tea with my ice," Kris smiles as she adds a sprig of freshly picked mint and lime wedge to her own glass.

Steve, a somewhat finicky eater, has to admit the grilled chicken is excellent, along with the steamed rice (seasoned with fresh ginger and lemon-grass). The tomatoes (Black Krim, Cherokee Purple, Caspian Pink, Hillbilly, Kentucky Beefsteak, Lillian's Yellow Heirloom, Old German, Omar's Lebanese, and Pineapple) are an unusual treat for the two men—being less acidic than those they're used to. The fruit tart (pineapple and mango) is the perfect ending to the meal. Talk is light and easy, centering on the different cases they are working on, and life on the Island.

"Okay, I've done some thinking," Kris starts the conversation, "Our cover is going to be newlyweds, just moved to the Island—right?"

Steve nods, "The house you'll be using belongs to a retired cop that rents it out. It's right next door to our perp."

"My idea is fairly simple: Danny's cover to be that he's just taken a job with the Governor as a press spokesman. Mine, I'm the new resident trainer here. That way, there's reasonable excuses for both of us to be gone during the day."

"Makes sense," Danny agrees.

"And on the weekends," Steve asks.

"That's the advantage to working for myself—I set my own hours. I have the State Horse Show coming up the end of April at the Ag Center. I'll be doing breed demos with Storm and Duchess, my palomino Morgan mare. Plus I'm going to be showing a couple of horses as well, so that will explain why I'm gone most of the day. I need to be training horses to get them ready."

"How are we going to explain your presence," Danny asks Steve.

Kris jumps in, "Easy—he's your uncle. Part of the reason we 'moved' here. Unless you've got family here that could interfere?"

"My parents were killed at Pearl Harbor. After the war, during which I lived with a Hawaiian family, my Aunt Clara, who lives in New York, came and claimed me. I lived with her for a while, but returned to finish school here, living with my foster family again. She visits about once a year, usually during Christmas."

"I'm a Navy brat, born at Pearl. My father is a physician at Kings Bay Submarine Base back in Georgia," Kris informs him.

"You two need to go to Town and Country Jewelry Store in the morning and pick out wedding rings. We've dealt with Mr. Montague before, so he's agreed to help us out this time," Steve tells them.

Chapter Seven:

Kris sets her napkin down, "How about a quick tour? Do either of you ride?"

"I love to ride," Danny smiles.

"It's been at least since I was teenager," Steve admits as he stands, allowing the younger man to link his arm through hers, then following them down the wide wooden steps. The two Golden Retrievers follow them, tails wagging the whole time.

"Kelly is the lighter of the two, Dusty the darker," Kris explains as she leads the way over to the large paddock in front of the house.

The two horses leave their grazing on the lush grass to wander over to greet their owner, sticking out their noses to accept the carrots she gives them. The small dapple gray is an obviously pregnant mare. The larger black is a pretty stallion with a star and four stockings. "Meet Storm and Dixie," Kris explains, "Storm is a seventeen hand black stallion. Dixie a fifteen hand dapple gray mare. She's about a month away from foaling."

"Beautiful animals," Steve comments.

"Storm's registered name is Storm Cloud, since he was born right after a severe thunderstorm blew through the area where he was born, back in Georgia. He was a National Champion in both Western Pleasure, Trail, and Pleasure Driving. Dixie's name is Ozark Mountain Beauty. She was never shown due to an injury, but was used quite a bit for trail riding, which is mostly what I do, and Fox Trotters excel in that."

"Why Fox Trotters," Danny asks, curious about why she would pick something so unusual, rather than Quarter Horses, Arabians, or even Thoroughbreds.

"No bounce. They have a gait in which they walk with their forefeet and trot with their hind, which is very smooth and means no posting. It's very comfortable for riding long distances over difficult terrain. I often ride into the mountains, exploring. DNR told me if I come up on any wild hogs, take care of them since they're so dangerous. Storm's used to gunfire and doesn't flinch. The Quarter Horse and Fox Trotter geldings are also well trained and used to gunfire."

Kris then shows the two men the rest of the farm, pointing out the palomino Morgan mare she'll be giving a breed demo on at the State Show, along with the pretty little blood bay Arabian mare she'll be showing in Country Pleasure and Side Saddle,

and the black mare she'll be showing in Junior Western Pleasure and Trail. She also takes them through her kitchen garden, where she grows lots of different heirloom flowers and vegetables. They meet Mik as well.

"You've got a wonderful place," Steve tells her as they walk back to the car.

"I'm proud of it. It wasn't in to bad of shape when I bought it—did some remodeling in that I created two bathrooms upstairs, where there was only one, and made the housekeeper's room into a downstairs guest room with its own bath. And did some landscaping around the house—using a lot of plants that would've been here when it was first built, as well as native plants. Experimenting with plants has been interesting. I've also built a kitchen garden. Luckily, as you tasted—tomatoes thrive here. I've got green and sugar snap beans, and snow peas started as well. Some of the things common in the South simply won't grow here, but other things will grow year round—like tomatoes, peppers, garlic, various herbs, and lemon-grass. I'm also working with medicinal plants used by the native Hawaiians, in conjunction with the AG Department."

"Do you cook," Danny asks, wondering if they'll be eating out a lot.

Kris can't help but smile at him, "Yes—I cook. You'll have to tell me what you like. I can do Southern, German, Italian, and Mexican. I use a lot of vegetables, plus I've got some things in the freezer. You'll have to tell me what you do and don't like."

"Chinese," Danny asks, hopefully.

Kris shakes her head, "Sorry, but that's above me. But there's always Ming's."

Steve can't help but chuckle. Danny absolutely loves Chinese, and it's often what they have delivered when working late in the office. "Dinner was great," he tells the young woman.

"Glad y'all enjoyed it," Kris smiles up at him, her eyes twinkling merrily. She's already decided that she likes the older man, which will make things easier. He reminds her of her father, but with a subtle difference—he has a softer side, that she's seen with Danny, something her father seldom shows except to his family.

"I'll pick you up about nine in the morning," Danny tells her, "We'll get this show on the road."

"Sounds great. How should I dress?"

"Island casual. I think we'll go with your idea of Danny working for the Governor, which will explain his presence at the Palace, if something comes up," Steve decides, "The only problem would be if Alex has seen his picture in the paper."

"I don't think that'll be a problem, since he's probably not the type to read a paper."

"We'll go get the rings, then play newlyweds and look at the house."

"Is the house furnished? We can run to Ala Moana and pick up some odds and ends, then get groceries," Kris offers.

"It is. Just keep your receipts and you'll be reimbursed. Pack enough clothes for a few days. You'll be able to come home and get anything you need."

"An overnight bag and a suitcase," Kris decides.

Which Danny agrees with, "Nothing to fancy, since your cover is what you really do."

"I can always say I leave my boots and riding clothes here on the ranch."

Danny gives Kris a quick kiss goodnight, "Just getting into practice," he grins at her laugh.

"Get out of here," she giggles, giving him a gentle shove, to Steve's amusement, "I'll see you in the morning."

Chapter Eight:

"What do you think," Steve asks as they drive back to Honolulu.

"I really like her," Danny admits with a warm smile.

"I can tell."

Danny looks out the window at the passing scenery, "I swore I'd never get involved with another woman again, at least not seriously. Because it hurt so much"

Steve looks at him, "Danny", the fact that he's calling him by name, not his nick-name, causes the younger man to look at him curiously, "Don't do what I've done. I don't regret much, but I do regret not having a special someone in my life. I let first the Navy, then Five-O, take over my life. I'll be the first to admit that it's takes a special girl to handle being a cop's girlfriend, let alone you, but Kris—she's different."

"I know, and that's what scares me. Kris is outgoing, has a terrific sense of humor, she's a lady—in the truest sense of the word. And she's a stunning woman, physically. I'm drawn to her, despite having just met her."

Steve gives Danny his best fatherly advice, "Take it slowly, get to know her over the next few days." **She may just turn out to be just what Danno needs**, he thinks but doesn't say, not wanting to overwhelm his closest friend, just plant the seeds, for future consideration.

"What do you think of her," Danny wants to know.

"I like her. And if things work out, I may even offer her a position with us—doing the same kind of job that she does with the DA. Sometimes, we could use a woman's touch on our cases. We've both seen cases where having a woman to talk to would've helped in getting statements from either the witnesses or victims. When you have time—take her to the pistol range and see how she does," Steve reminds him.

Chapter Nine:

Watching the car leave, Kris muses about the events of the day. She desperately wants to call her best friend, but Gail's back in Georgia and wouldn't appreciate being awakened so early in the morning. She has to admit, the assignment seems like it will

be a challenge, but that is what she thrives on: why she moved back to Hawaii, away

from her large extended family (her mother's in particular has a tendency to be somewhat overbearing), why she went with an unusual breed of horse to raise, and why she took the job with the DA's office.

Then again, there's Danny. She smiles, thinking of the detective. If asked, she would've said her type was tall and dark-haired (more like Steve), but there's just some-thing about him she really likes, and already enjoys his company. He's a genuinely nice guy, with a great sense of humor, and the most amazing blue eyes. She's already looking forward to getting to know him better.

And Steve, she likes him as well—in a different way. Though he could easily intimidate her, he doesn't, **Guess that comes from growing up with a father in the Navy.** And she can sense a kind, caring, man beneath the tough outer shell he projects to the world. Not to mention the fact that she'll learn a lot from him.

Margo comes out onto the front porch to refill Kris' glass, "Well?"

"They love the place," Kris tells her, "And I guess I need to tell you, I'll be going undercover with Danny to help bring down the guy behind these recent attacks on Native Hawaiians and others."

"Sounds dangerous," the older woman comments.

"I'll be very careful, you know that. Anyway, Danny will be picking me up first thing in the morning to get things rolling. I need to pack my garment and overnight bags and suitcase with enough for a few days. My cover is that I'm the new resident trainer here, so I'll be here during the day."

"And Danny?"

"He's going to be working for the Governor, so that will explain his presence at the Palace. We'll be posing as newlyweds, living in the house next to the guy."

Kris spends the evening watching the news as she packs—mainly casual Island-type clothing. Last thing she adds is her make-up bag (she really doesn't like to wear much, but figures it will help with her cover as the wife of the Governor's new aide).

Danny also spends the evening packing: mainly work clothes, but also a few more casual things (like for going out to dinner). He finds himself looking forward to the next few days, getting to know first the girl that has really attracted his attention, since Jane's death.

Chapter Ten:

Promptly at eight-thirty, Danny's little white Mustang pulls up in front of the house. Kris, having heard the car, steps out onto the porch and motions for him to come in, "Come on and get a cup of coffee. Have you had breakfast yet? Margo makes a terrific omelet."

"Yes, but I'd love some coffee," Danny smiles, walking up the steps and into the living room he saw last night. Margo hands him a cup, which he then fixes to his taste.

He sips it as he studies the young woman. She's dressed in white linen slacks and a

royal blue polo shirt, tucked in to accent her slender waist. Her face is bare of make-up,

but has the naturally healthy glow that really doesn't need any. Her hair is up in a pony-tail, which has natural curl to it. Her jewelry is the same things she wore yesterday. "You look nice," he tells her, causing her to blush furiously.

"Mahalo, so do you," and he does: khaki slacks and a teal blue and white Hawaiian print shirt, with loafers. She's always liked a man in khakis.

Danny finds himself pleased by her compliment, "Since we're newlyweds looking at the house, I figured I could dress down a bit."

"Works for me," Kris laughs as she finishes her Tab—she doesn't drink coffee, so she gets her caffeine from sodas.

Danny hands Margo a piece of paper with a couple of phone numbers written on it, "The phone at the house is connected, so here's the number, and the office number in case you need to get in touch with us."

"I'll post this on the bulletin board," Margo promises.

"I keep all my important numbers typed and on the board next to my desk, so they're handy when I need them," Kris explains.

"I have a Rolodex myself," Danny laughs.

"But you probably have to keep track of more numbers than I do. This is just the easiest way for me." She throws her can into the trash, "Ready to get this show on the road?"

"Whenever you are," Danny smiles. He picks up a large black nylon suitcase, while she grabs her matching overnight bag. She pulls on her silver-framed aviator sunglasses as they walk out to the Mustang.

"Nice car," she comments as her bags are stowed in the trunk and backseat, next to his own.

"Five-O prefers something a bit more sedate, but this baby is something I bought myself when I celebrated my one year anniversary of working with Steve," Danny explains as he pulls on his own gold-framed sunglasses. He grins over at her, "I felt like I deserved it after surviving that first year."

"I like it, suits you," Kris smiles, "Just wouldn't be to practical for me—hauling around two Goldens and horses. My Jeep and truck work fine."

"Our first stop is Montague's, to pick up the rings," Danny explains as he drives back towards Honolulu, "Then the house. Steve also wants me to take you to the gun range. Probably tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Town and Country Jewels is a small jewelry store located near the Palace, owned by a second generation Frenchman. The short, older, gray-haired, owner greets them warmly, "Detective Williams—welcome! Mr. McGarrett called yesterday and asked that I assist you with this matter." He turns his eyes to the young lady with him, "You are enchanting! So beautiful!"

Kris blushes, "Thank you."

"Ah, a blushing bride—so rare today," Mr. Montague smiles, then turns back to Danny and remove a tray of women's rings from the cabinet. It takes only a few minutes for her to select an oval-cut pale blue topaz, surrounded by tiny pear-cut diamonds, engagement ring, set in white gold, and a plain white gold wedding band. Another tray is brought out of men's rings, from which he selects a simple gold band.

"You have excellent taste, my dear," Mr. Montague tells her.

"I'll take good care of them," Kris promises.

"I am not worried. After Mr. McGarrett and this young man helped me, anything I can do to assist them, I am willing to do."

"Why blue topaz," Danny asks as they leave the store.

"It's my favorite stone," Kris explains, "Though I inherited a set of sapphires and some diamonds from my maternal grandmother. I usually wear my blue topaz, that my mother gave me for my sixteenth birthday."

"That's my birthstone. I was born December eighth. Steve's is the twenty-sixth."

"I always loved it because it's the color of the ocean off the Islands in calm weather," Kris tells him, "The ocean off of the Georgia Coast doesn't begin to compare."

"What's your birthstone?"  
>"Diamond. My birthday is coming up here shortly, on the twenty-second of April. I've got a few diamond and pearl pieces that I inherited or was given."<p>

"We'll have to do something special—maybe a nice dinner," Danny decides, causing Kris to smile at him as he guides the car to a small, older neighborhood of neatly kept houses on small lots. He pulls into the driveway of a small white house, trimmed in dark blue, then puts the car into park, "Well—this is it, Honey."

Kris raises a curious eyebrow as she notices someone sitting on the front porch of the house next door, "Oh it's just perfect, Danny!" She leans forward and kisses him gently on the cheek, whispering, "We've got an audience." She then sits back, "Let's go in and get unpacked."

Getting out, they walk up the steps and on the pretext of opening the door, look around. Alex Hill, a short, stocky built man with red-hair, is sitting on the front steps of his house, a beer in hand, watching every move they make with interest. Kris smiles at Danny, "It's perfect until we can buy a house on the beach! Plus it's convenient to both our jobs."

"That's what Uncle Steve thought," Danny tells her as he gets the door open, "Go on in and I'll get our luggage."

"Sounds good," she answers as she walks in into the small living room, which is about a third the size of the one at home. To her relief, there are two bedrooms, sharing

a bath, both furnished. The furniture is obviously old and well-worn, but will suffice. The kitchen is tiny, but has a fridge and working stove, along with a small table and chairs, overlooking a tiny backyard.

"What do you think," Danny asks as he carries in her luggage.

"I'm glad I won't be staying here long, it's so small. And there are two bedrooms, I was wondering about that. Let's get unpacked, then go to Ala Moana and the grocery store to get a few things we need."

"Our suspect was giving me the stink eye while I was getting our things out. I waved to him and he just took another drink," Danny tells Kris before going back out to get his things.

"Not surprising. I'll stay home tomorrow and see what I can do about making friends with the neighbors."

Going back out to the car, Danny is greeted by a tiny gray-haired woman in a colorful muumuu, "Welcome to the neighborhood. I saw you arrive and thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Elizabeth Wyndom, your neighbor across the street." She nods towards a small yellow house.

"Danny Williams, my wife is Kris. We've just arrived from the Mainland," he answers with a smile, knowing that gaining the woman's trust is important.

"Oh really? Where are you from?"

"My wife is from here, originally, but went to school back in Georgia. I lived in New York, but was born here," Danny explains patiently, keeping close to their real-life, "Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course, I'd love to."

Kris looks up when Danny comes in with the elderly woman. She greets her husband with an affectionate kiss, "I see you just met our neighbor."

Mrs. Wyndom sighs at the sight of the attractive young couple, "Oh—to be young again. How long have you two been married?"

"Two weeks. We got married back in Georgia, with my family, but Danny's got a job working for the Governor, plus has an uncle living here, so here we are," Kris explains with a smile, then extends her hand, subtly showing off her rings, "I'm Kris Williams."

"I'm Elizabeth Wyndom," the older woman introduces herself, "My husband, William, is retired from the Navy. We loved it when we lived here before, so we came back two years ago and bought our little place in Paradise."

"My father's in the Navy. And Danny's uncle is in the Reserves," Kris tells her as Danny carries his clothing into the spare bedroom. Mrs. Wyndom watches curiously,

then looks at Kris for an explanation, which she provides, "Our closet is so small, so

there's additional closet space in the spare bedroom. We'll be doing some shopping later, getting more into the Island life style."

"I'll let you get on with unpacking," Mrs. Wyndom smiles, heading back to the door, "Come over tomorrow and we'll talk story. I'll introduce you to the other neighborhood wives as well."

"Sounds great. I don't have to start my job for a day or two."

"Oh really? What do you do?"

"I'll be the resident trainer/instructor at Ko'Olau Ranch—working with Missouri Fox Trotters, and eventually Morgans as well."

"How interesting!"

"I went to college with the owner, and she's back on the Mainland, so it works out for both of us."

Danny comes out as Mrs. Wyndom leaves, "Well?"

"She bought it. She wants me to go over tomorrow for coffee and to meet the other women."

"Terrific, good first step. Let me call Steve and let him know that we're here, then we'll go shopping."

"Sounds great."

At the Ala Moana Shopping Center, Kris goes into Watanabes (a small department-type store) and buys a small coffee maker and mugs (the house came with pots and pans); along with a casual dinnerware set, glasses, and silverware for four people; towels, washrags, and sheets for the beds; along with some fresh reading material from a nearby bookstore. Then at the grocery store, they buy coffee, sodas, tea bags, sandwich fixings, and other staples.

Returning to the house, they find Alex still sitting on the porch, with yet another beer in his hand. There's no mistaking his interest as they get out. "He looks about three sheets to the wind," Kris comments softly as they start bringing in bags.

"If he's an alcoholic, he has a high tolerance," Danny muses.

"Wonder where Linda is," she muses.

"No telling."

While Kris is organizing the kitchen, Danny makes the beds.

Chapter Eleven:

"I was wondering how we were going to handle the bed situation," Kris tells Danny as he returns to the kitchen.

"The thought did cross my mind," he admits.

Kris nods, grateful for the understanding, "Thank you. How about I fix some iced tea?"

"Sounds great, I love your iced tea."

Kris moves into the tiny kitchen and puts the tea on to brew, then sits down at the little kitchen table, "So—what is on your agenda for tomorrow?"

Danny takes the seat across from her, "I need to go in for a while and take care of some paperwork from a case we just wrapped up. Then tomorrow afternoon, take you to the pistol range."

Kris nods, "What's the qualifying score?"

"For us, ninety percent. Fortunately, there's never been a problem with anyone meeting that score. If there were, he'd be given another chance."

"Even higher than the FBI."

"Steve's a stickler for accuracy. But he doesn't expect you to be that good. If you can score about seventy, he'll be happy."

"I brought my thirty-two."

"Excellent. I was trained as a sniper myself by the HPD. Ever shot anyone?"

"Yes, I have."

Danny's blue eyes become wide, "When? How?"

"When I was fourteen, my step grandfather tried to rape me. I wasn't about to let that happen, so I got his gun away from him and shot him."

"Why did he-"

Kris shakes her head, "I'm not sure. I was staying with my aunt during summer vacation and he broke in—with a gun in his hand, thinking that would keep me from making a racket. I ripped off his mask and was able to ID him before he got away."

"What happened to him?"

"My father beat him to within an inch of his life, when he caught up with him at my grandmother's house, then called the Sheriff—who happened to be a school buddy. He was charged with breaking and entering and attempted rape. He was sentenced to Reidsville, the most notorious prison in the state, for twenty years. My grandmother divorced him while he was awaiting trial. He never did say why. Sort of clammed up and wouldn't answer any questions. Still hasn't, as far as I know."

"And it changed the course of your life," Danny guesses.

"Yep. I decided right then that I wanted to work with the victims of violent crime." Kris laughs, "Course I never expected to be going undercover with Five-O."

"I'm glad you did," Danny reaches across the table to take her hand, tracing the delicate veins in her wrist.

"Me too. If nothing else, I'll learn from working with you two."

Chapter Twelve:

Recognition dawns as the couple moving into the house gets out of the Mustang. Taking a swig of his beer, Alex focuses bleary eyes on the blond woman as she kisses the man with her. His hands tighten on the bottle. **The little bitch! Always thought she was better than everyone! Never even looked my way! Now look at her—all grown up! Damn-she's hot!**, he thinks morosely.

Linda, a small pear-shaped blond with green eyes, comes out onto the front porch and hesitantly approaches her husband, scared to disturb him, "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Whatever," Alex snaps, watching as old lady Wyndom goes scooting across to talk to the man. **Wonder who the hell that guy is?**

"We've got new neighbors," she comments softly, watching as their neighbor follows the man inside.

"Yeah, that bitch from high school—Kris Morrow!"

Linda hesitates to speak, fearing Alex's temper, "She was always nice to me."

"Wonder why the hell she's moved here," Alex muses, despite the alcohol. He takes another swig of his beer, trying to formulate a drunken plan to get what he missed out on all those years ago. He looks up at his wife, pleased at the fear he sees in her eyes, "Go back inside and take off your clothes."

Linda realizes what he wants and goes back inside. **Maybe she can help me get away from him**, she hopes.

Chapter Thirteen:

The ringing of the phone interrupts their conversation about their childhood. "Ten to one it's Steve," Danny sighs as Kris catches it on the second, smiling back at him.

"Williams residence."

"You sound nice and professional," Steve can't help but smile, even through the phone, "All settled in?"

"Just making plans. Here, I'll let you talk to Danny."

Danny takes the receiver, "Hey Boss."

"I'm bringing dinner. Ask Kris if she likes Italian."

Danny turns to Kris, "Steve wants to know if you like Italian."

"Sure. Just no olives or onions."

Steve chuckles, overhearing her comment, "Lady after my own heart. Be there in an hour."

"We'll be here."

Kris stands to set the table with a casual set of plates she bought at Watanabes—in blue and white floral print. The little tablecloth is a plain white linen and the flatware a simple floral design. The glasses are a pretty cobalt blue. "I never thought much about

what goes into setting up a house," Danny comments thoughtfully as she sets the table, "When I got my first apartment, Tutu, my Hawaiian foster mother, along with one of my foster sisters-Leilani, simply went shopping and bought what I needed, then put things where they thought it should be. Leilani is now a florist and has her own little shop."

"When I moved back, I sort of channeled my grandmothers in setting up my new home. My mom wasn't happy about my returning, so she didn't come and help with things—totally on my own, except for Margo." She sits back down, "Tell me about your aunt."

"When my parents were killed, I was three years old. I was placed in foster care, with a Hawaiian family, the Kulani's, until after the War. She took me back to New York with her," Danny looks down at his hands, which Kris covers with hers,

giving them a gentle squeeze, "I lived her life for a while—great private school, with her friends from music and the theater, plus travel. It was nice and all, but I was miserable and begged her to let me return here to attend high school, ended up living with the Kulani's again. After a year at the University of Hawaii, I transferred to Berkley to finish my degree in Criminal Justice. I did a stint in the Coast Guard for a while after college. Then came home, and HPD gave me training as a sniper and in bomb disposal. Did a lot of undercover work at first, since I look younger than I am."

"How did you come to work for Steve?"

"I first met Steve when I graduated top of my class from the Academy, presented me with the Top Cadet award, and he kept an eye on me as I went from undercover cop to detective. He tapped me for Five-O right before I turned twenty-eight, after I made detective at twenty-five. And caught a bunch of flak for it, since I was so young—lot of other, more experienced, detectives were angling for the open slot. Even more when he made me his Second, within a year—over Chin and Kono. They, of course, had no problem with my being his Second, are behind me one hundred percent—they didn't want the added responsibility and hours. Besides, we're all friends—which helps. That first year was hard, he's difficult to work with—stubborn, dedicated, determined. . . There was a time or two I almost quit because we butted heads a few times. But I took his own advice and stuck with him."

"I can imagine."

"But he trusted me, had more faith in me than I did in myself. I admit, I've learned a lot from him. Like to trust my own instincts when it comes to a crime and not to back down. Sometimes though—it's hard to explain."

Kris gives Danny's hands a gentle squeeze, sensing he's never really talked about this with anyone. He takes a deep breath, realizing that she's probably the one person he can trust, "I know that he's my boss, but it's more than that. There's been times when I've been hurt, and only reason I'm still alive is because he wouldn't let me go, giving me

a reason to hang on, helping me fight back from the abyss. If I'm in the hospital, his face always is the first one I see when I open my eyes. He never leaves until he knows

I'm alright. Can't tell you the nights he's spent at my bedside, holding my hand, keeping

me calm and from fighting the tubes and all. Doc can't run him out. And I usually stay with him while I'm recovering."

"It goes both ways, doesn't it," she asks softly.

"Yeah, it does. I'd go through hell if it meant keeping him safe," Danny admits, "Come to think of it, I have gone through hell. If he's hurt, I won't leave his side until I know he's alright, until he's awake and talking. We've sat by each other's bedside more times than either of us can count. When he goes home, I stay with him until he's able to be on his own again. Plus, Jenny is in and out, along with Chin's wife and Kono's family. They're great about bringing meals and helping with any house work. Five-0 is its own little close-knit Ohana."

"Does he have any family?"

"Just a sister, Mary, who lives in Los Angeles, with her husband Tom. Their infant son died a few years ago of cancer, less than a year old. It really tore him apart. Only time I've seen him cry," he admits, "Because neither of us has any family, Doctor Bergman, who is our private doctor, knows to call the other if anything happens and the other isn't there, which has happened a few times."

"Isn't Bergman the Coroner?"

"Yeah, he is. But somehow, he became Five-O's doctor. You'll like him, he's a nice guy, a bit tough, but nice. His wife, Doris, is really sweet. She often helps him out, and us as well, once we're home by bringing food and doing bandage changes, since she's a Registered Nurse at Queens and works in the ER."

"I took the course to become an Emergency Medical Technician while I was in college. It was offered at the local tech school one summer, and with all the traveling I do, Dad thought it was a good idea. I passed with flying colors."

Danny's once again amazed, "Wow!"

"Since I was traveling to shows and all, Dad told me I needed to take it. Mom was hoping I'd get interested in medicine and change majors."

"Didn't work though, did it?"

Kris shakes her blond head, "Nah—I like what I'm doing. And I was determined to come back to the Island. Now, I'm glad I did."

"Me too," Danny gives her hands a quick squeeze in return, then changes the subject, "Look—being a cop, especially with Five-O, means that my life is at risk—if you can't-"

Kris stops him, "I know what you're fixing to say about being a cop's girlfriend. I won't deny that I'll worry, but I accept the risks. I know you're careful, but you also have a job to do. Keeping busy will help. Then again, some say riding horseback is dangerous."

Chapter Fourteen:

The sound of a car in the driveway interrupts the lighter conversation, centering on books recently read (both are avid readers) and movies seen. Danny goes to the door to see Steve getting out of his car, still in his suit, but minus his tie. They both notice Alex back on the porch, with yet another beer in his hand, staring at them.

"Come on in, Uncle Steve," the younger man calls, going down the steps to greet the older man. "Alex is on the porch," he whispers as he takes one of the bags. Then, a bit louder, "We're about settled in."

"Great. I'm looking forward to seeing Kris again," Steve says, just loud enough to be heard, but without looking at their suspect.

Alex scowls as he sips his beer, watching the two men as they go inside.

Steve takes a slow look around, noticing that the little house looks a lot homier than it did the last time he was here. Kris hands him a tall glass of iced tea, complete with lemon wedge, smiling up at him warmly, "Thanks for bringing dinner. I was planning on sandwiches and chips tonight."

"You saved us from a meal worse than death," Danny jokes as he begins opening the bags to find a big box of seafood alfredo, another of bread sticks, and yet another of salad.

The next few minutes are spent helping plates. Talk centers on the State Attorney General's recently announced retirement, with Steve informing Kris that Walter and Danny got off to a bad start when he questioned his choice of Danny for not only detective, but Second-in-Command. She admits she thinks the guy's a jerk, which both men agree with whole-heartedly.

After dinner, the three retreat to the living room with cups of coffee for the two men. Steve actually finds himself relaxing a bit. Kris, he is starting to discover, is a lot like Danny in the fact that she's easy to talk to, plus has a terrific sense of humor. He drags himself back to the conversation, "So—have you two met your neighbors yet?"

"The lady across the street introduced herself as we were unpacking. Alex was giving us the stink eye the whole time," Danny answers.

"You think he recognized you," Steve asks Kris.

Kris shrugs, "Hard to tell. He looked to be about three sheets to the wind when we pulled up. Mrs. Wyndom invited me over for coffee in the morning, to meet the other neighbors and talk story."

"Sounds like a good start."

"I'll do a little digging, tomorrow, see what I can learn," Kris tells them.

Chapter Fifteen:

Kris is startled out of a sound sleep by what sounds like crying. Sitting straight up in bed, it takes her brain a minute to clear from whatever she'd been dreaming. She glances at the alarm clock on her nightstand, finding it is about two in the morning. She pulls on the robe lying across the foot of the bed, slipping it on over her knee-length royal blue cotton t-shirt. Without flipping on the light, she makes her way out of the bedroom and to the other one on silent feet.

Pushing the door open, she finds the room dimly lit by the moonlight filtering in through the open curtains. It takes her eyes a minute to adjust before she can clearly see Danny curled up under the covers, obviously in the grips of a nightmare. She moves to sit on the side of the bed next to his hip, speaking softly so as not to startle him to badly. When there's no reaction, she places a gentle hand on his shoulder, her voice soft as she shakes him lightly, "Danny—wake up, Honey."

It takes a moment for the soft voice to penetrate the nightmare, driving away the demons. Danny opens his eyes to find Kris sitting beside him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. She stands and vanishes, returning in a few seconds with a cup of cool water and a wet washcloth, which she hands him, waiting patiently as he wipes his face then takes a sip of water. "Thanks," he murmurs.

"You're welcome," she smiles softly, "How you feeling?"

"Better," Danny admits, "Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, I don't sleep well in strange beds anyway." She takes a deep breath, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," Danny looks into a pair of deep blue eyes that are gentle and compassionate. Without thinking, he pulls her into his arms, needing a human touch after such a horrible nightmare. And she comes willingly, allowing him to pull her to his chest. "I just need to hold you," he murmurs, "To feel a warm body next to mine." They lie down, with her head on his shoulder and his arm holding her close. He smells the subtle scent of her shampoo, something delicately floral, and allows the slow rhythm of her breathing to calm his nerves.

The nightmare was pretty bad, but it was nice to have someone come in and wake him, then snuggle with him. She didn't mind, it seems. He glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand, finding it's a bit after two. He drifts back off to sleep, with a gentle kiss to the top of her head, content in her quiet, undemanding company.

The alarm going off at six awakens Kris from a relatively peaceful sleep. It takes a minute for her to realize that she's not in her own bed, but instead has her head resting on Danny's chest, his arm wrapped around her. Then she remembers the nightmare, coming in to check on him, and curling up with him. He stirs next to her, reluctantly awaking. "Sleep better," she asks as she stretches and gets up, turning to look at him.

Danny finds himself a bit embarrassed, even though he's in a white cotton t-shirt and pale blue boxers, "Sorry about waking you-"

Kris puts a gentle hand on his, "It's okay. Nightmares can take a toll sometimes, believe me—I know. Go get your shower and shave while I get breakfast."

Kris changes into shorts and a t-shirt before going into the kitchen and starting coffee for Danny. She turns on the little radio she bought as she hears the shower starting. It was a bit strange, not being awakened in the middle of the night—that's nothing unusual, but falling asleep in a man's arms. Apparently, he was badly rattled by the nightmare. **Who's woke him up before**, she muses as she beats two eggs in a bowl for an omelet, then adds chopped ham and shredded cheese, **I'll bet he's had to suffer alone, unless they happen when he's staying with Steve after an injury. Wonder if he'll tell me what it was about**?

As he shaves, then showers, Danny muses about how nice it was to have someone there after the nightmare. He's especially grateful that she allowed him to hold her afterwards. Drifting back off with her in his arms was nice, just having a warm comforting presence was a help to his badly rattled nerves.

Kris looks up in approval as Danny comes into the kitchen. Since it is Spring in Hawaii, he's dressed in a light gray suit, white cotton shirt, and blue and gray silk tie, with his hair combed neatly into place. "You'll have to tell me how you like your coffee," she smiles as she plates the omelet and sets it on the table, with an orange juice glass already waiting.

"Cream and sugar please. Steve drinks his black, and I can't stand it." Danny takes a sip of his juice as she pours his coffee, "Thanks for breakfast. I usually just grab a piece of toast and coffee on my way out the door. Then more coffee at the office."

"I'm spoiled, I guess," Kris comments as she sits down, "Southerners eat breakfast every morning: grits, eggs, bacon, and either biscuit or toast."

"Grits?"

"They're coarsely ground up corn kernels, not meal. Served with butter, salt, red-eye gravy, or cheese. Very comforting on a cold day, sort of like oatmeal or cream of wheat."

"Which we don't have here in Honolulu."

"True. But I can make pretty good Southern-style biscuits." Kris takes a sip of her Tab, "So what's on your agenda for today?"

"Steve likes a morning meeting at eight before we get busy, to go over whatever we're working on and get updates on other things, before we head out for the day."

Kris nods as they listen to the weather report, high of eighty with possible after-noon showers. She stands to refill Danny's cup, "I'll stick around here and do some nosing around. Mrs. Wyndom invited me over, so I'll do that."

"Just be careful. And call the office if you need anything. I'll be back around noon, then we'll go out to the pistol range."

"Sounds like a plan," Kris smiles.

Danny looks up into a pair of concerned blue eyes. He reaches across the table to cover her smaller hands with his, "Thanks for coming to check on me last night."

"You're very welcome. How often do you have them?"

"Not to often. But it was nice to have someone to wake me up, then hold on to, to keep them from coming back. It felt—I don't know—right to have you in my arms this morning," Danny's voice is soft.

"Tell me about it," Kris murmurs, looking down at their intertwined hands. The rings seem to look perfect together. "Who usually wakes you up?"  
>"No one, unless I happen to be staying with Steve after an accident. Of course, he comes and checks on me during the night. But it's not the same thing as having someone to hold, to snuggle up to, to keep the nightmares away, a reassuring heartbeat in the night, telling me I'm not alone."<p>

Kris is careful to keep her voice low and soft, reassuring, "You're not alone Danny, not anymore."

"I know, and it's nice, knowing that you're here. Don't get me wrong, Steve's great—but he's-"

"A man," Kris supplies helpfully.

Danny can't help but smile at her understanding, "Exactly. It's not like having a warm body in the bed next to me, keeping them away."

"What was the nightmare about," she asks softly.

"The same thing it usually is—my parents' death. My mother's body was apparently vaporized, never recovered, in the fires. My father, his body was never recovered either. I used to dream that they'd survived and would one day come back for me. As I got older and learned more about that day, I realized it's wishful thinking," Danny's voice is soft with pent up emotion. He's never really talked about it until now, until her.

Kris gets up and comes around to kneel beside him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, touching his chin and forcing him to look at her, "I won't tell you that it's okay, because it's not and never will be, for you—a survivor of that horrible day. But I will tell you this—they're looking down on you, and they're incredibly proud of you. A lot of people would've let what happened turn them into a lonely, bitter, hard person. But you, you've turned it to your advantage. You're a wonderfully warm, caring man with a great sense of humor, who's a top notch detective. You've made your way in the world

without using that loss as an excuse for failure, and now work for one of the top law-enforcement agencies in the world—something very few people can claim."

Danny looks into a pair of concerned midnight blue eyes, reaches out to gently stroke her own cheek, then leans forward to kiss her lightly on the lips, causing her to melt against him. He pulls back after a moment, "I—I-"

Kris takes the words right out of his mouth, "Tell me about it. Guess that sort of—confirms it?"

"Yeah, it does. But let's take our time, okay?" Danny reaches out to brush his finger tips across her cheek, "But I'm not going to deny that I'm starting to feel something for you, even though we just met. I think you're absolutely beautiful, wonderful."

"I think you're great too," Kris sighs softly, "And I'm starting to have feelings for you as well."

"We'll talk tonight," Danny promises, "There are some things you should know."

Kris nods as Danny leans in for another kiss, causing her to melt against him as the smell of his aftershave fills her senses. She feels his hand gently stroking her hair, toying with the silky strands, as he deepens the kiss. After a long moment, they reluctantly part.

Chapter Sixteen:

After Danny leaves, Kris spends a few minutes straightening the kitchen, putting dinner in the Crockpot, then makes the beds. Moving to the bathroom, she gets a whiff of his aftershave (Aqua Velva—she determines) before grabbing a shower of her own.

Changing into khaki shorts and a white men's t-shirt, she pulls her hair into a quick braid just as she hears a gentle knock at the front door. Slipping her feet into her sandals, she opens it to admit Mrs. Wyndom, in yet another colorful muumuu, and two other women. "We came to officially welcome you to the neighborhood," the older woman announces.

"Please, come on in," Kris smiles, **This is going to be easier than I thought**.

The heavy-set native Hawaiian woman hands Kris a small basket of goodies, then turns to hug her, "Welcome to our little corner of Honolulu."

"Thank you. Would you like some coffee? I can put on a fresh pot."

"That would be lovely," the other lady, a tall gray-haired woman in her forties, tells her, setting a gift basket on the sofa.

"This is Mrs. Lila Lukela and Mrs. Catherine Dillon," Mrs. Wyndom makes the introductions.

"Kris Williams, but call me Kris," Kris brings cream and sugar over to the kitchen table while waiting on the coffee to finish.

"What does your husband do," Mrs. Lukela asks as she sits down.

"He just started a job with the Governor's Office, doing Press Work for Jameson."

"What about that man who came over last night," Mrs. Wyndom can't hide her curiosity about the cute young girl.

"Danny's Uncle, Steve MacArthur. He's part of the reason we moved back here. He's his only living relative and wanted to be close to him," Kris explains, "He works for the Governor as well."

"Where you from," the question comes from Mrs. Dillon.

"We were both born here, but left when we were fairly young. When Danny was offered the job, we both jumped at the chance to return."

"Gladys told me you train horses," Mrs. Dillon comments as Kris fills the three coffee cups. She then pours herself a glass of pineapple juice.

"I'm the new trainer/instructor for Ko'Olau Ranch, which raises Missouri Fox Trotters and Morgans, when they get here—they're in quarantine on the mainland right now. I'll be working with the horses and teaching riding. I'll start tomorrow."

"Sounds like a wonderful job," Mrs. Lukela tells them.

"For me—it is. I'll be able to set my own hours and take advantage of the Island life style. I think Danny wants to take up surfing again."

"Do you surf," Mrs. Wyndom asks.

"Not at all. I swim and SCUBA dive, that's it." Kris smiles warmly, "I appreciate you're coming to welcome me. Tell me about the neighborhood."

The three women tell her about the nearby stores, including the restaurants. Then talk turns to their neighbors. Kris expresses her curiosity about the house next door. "Keep away from him," Mrs. Dillon tells her.

"What do you mean?"

"He's pilikia (Hawaiian for trouble)," Mrs. Lukela explains as she sips her coffee, "All he does is sit on his porch and drink until he's plastered. And he's mean too. Just the other day, I saw him haul off and hit his wife for no reason—knocking her to the ground and giving her a black eye. And I've heard yelling several times. When she does come outside, she won't even look at anyone, like she's scared to death."

"Does he work at all?"

"Part time for a nearby garage," Mrs. Dillon adds, "But he stays drunk. His wife is real sweet, but he won't let her have much to do with anyone. I've heard rumors about the guys he hangs around with—how they don't like anyone who isn't white."

"Has anyone ever called the police about the abuse," Kris asks the three women.

"I did—once. And when the cops left, he threatened me," Mrs. Wyndom tells them.

"What happened with the cops?"

"She refused to press charges," the woman answers quietly.

"It figures," Kris mutters, filing the information away for later.

"She's terrified of him. From what we've seen, the man is mean as a snake."

"Picks on someone smaller than himself," Mrs. Lukela comments, "And when she tried to stand up to him, he beats the daylights out of her. She's stuck in a horrible situation."

"Maybe she just needs someone to help her out."

"We're only women, what can we do?"

"It takes only one person to make a difference," Kris reminds the three ladies.

"What will your husband say," Mrs. Dillon wants to know.

Kris can't help but smile, "Danny'd be the first to offer to help."

"How did you first meet," Mrs. Lukela asks, curious about the younger lady.

"We were introduced by his uncle, who is a good friend of my father. We dated a while and fell in love," Kris explains, "Uncle Steve works for the Governor's Press Office, and suggested Danny for the position as his assistant. Eventually, we'd like to get a place on the beach somewhere."

"He seems really sweet," Mrs. Wyndom comments.

"That's an understatement," she smiles.

Kris then opens the gift baskets. One is filled with fresh-baked goodies from a nearby bakery. The other has assorted shower gels and body lotions in tropical scents.

Talk drifts on to the latest news about Honolulu's recently elected mayor being spotted with a woman not his wife at an upscale restaurant.

Once the three women leave, she takes a few minutes to write down what she learned in a handy spiral notebook she picked up at one of the little shops. After what Danny told her about how he and Steve work, including to trust her instincts, she scribbles down her impressions. Then she glances at her watch, finding it's about eleven. Closing the notebook, she drinks another Tab before going and changing clothes into something more suitable for spending an afternoon with Danny.

Chapter Seventeen:

A little before noon, Kris looks up from her newspaper when she hears a car in the driveway. Danny, minus his suit jacket, comes up the steps and into the house. He can't help but greet her with an affectionate kiss to the cheek, "You ready to go? I thought we'd grab lunch, then head to the office and target range." He studies her for a minute, noticing that she changed from shorts and a t-shirt into crisp khaki slacks, a cobalt blue polo shirt, and brown loafers. Her long hair has been pulled back in a scarf that matches her shirt. And her jewelry is the wedding and engagement rings, a matching pendant from her little collection, and a ladies' sports watch. "You look nice," he tells her sincerely.

"Thanks. How was your morning?"

"Busy. You remember that domestic violence/hostage situation last week?"

"Yeah, I saw where you guys were involved."

"The guy committed suicide last night, in jail."

"On no!"  
>"Tell me about it. We had to make sure it was suicide, not murder."<p>

"Was it?"

"He was in solitary, so definitely. Then Steve and I had to go and tell his wife about his death." Danny doesn't tell Kris that they discussed hiring her as a victim liaison, taking on some of that responsibility.

Kris' compassion for the family shows clearly, "How did she take it?"

"I think she was relieved that it was over, at least for her and the kids."

"Domestic violence is never easy to deal with," Kris comments, "And that's what we're dealing with next door as well."

"Alex?"

Kris tells Danny about the welcome visit from the three neighboring women and what she learned. "Did you write all this down," Danny asks when she finishes.

She taps the notebook on the table, "It's all written down, including my thoughts on what I learned."

"We'll make a detective out of you yet," Danny grins as he skims through what she wrote down.

"Yeah, right," Kris smirks back.

"Let's go get lunch, then we'll go tell Steve what you discovered."

"I want to go out to the farm and check on things, then get my Jeep so I won't have to rely on you to get where I need to go."

Chapter Eighteen:

After a quick lunch at Danny's favorite Chinese place, they head for the Palace. They find Steve in his office, reading over a report on the unexpected death of a wanted Communist terrorist in Los Angeles at the hands of an armed robbery suspect. He looks up when his closest friend comes in, with the newest member of the Five-O Ohana—a hand at her waist, gently guiding her in front of him. He can't help but smile to himself: she looks perfectly at ease as she sits down in the same chair she used a couple of days ago.

As usual, Danny perches on the edge of his desk next to him. "I had a visit from the neighborhood welcoming committee after Danny left," Kris explains, "Gladys Wyndom, married to a retired Naval Officer who volunteers at the Arizona Memorial and Punchbowl. Lila Lukela, widow of a HPD officer killed in the line of duty and mother of Officer Duke Lukela. And Catherine Dillon, widow of a Naval Petty Officer. They brought me a basket of baked goods and some bath and body stuff."

"How did you present yourself?"

"Just like we discussed—Danny and I were both born here, but raised on the Mainland. You're Danny's uncle, and a friend of my father, who introduced us to one another." Kris then consults her notes and tells Steve what she learned from her conversation with the three women.

Steve leans back in his chair and studies Kris, "Gut feeling?"

"We're dealing with someone who takes a great deal of pleasure in hurting those smaller than him, who won't fight back. He's definitely got a mean streak. I was also warned about his views. Apparently, they're familiar with his leanings."

"Did you see anything out of him this morning?"

"Afraid not. He works part-time for an auto repair shop. That could be a lead right there—some of his co-workers could be involved with his little gang, possibly even his boss. He left about eight-thirty this morning."

"Do you think you can get into the house?"

Kris thinks a minute, "I can go over on the pretense of introducing myself. But I don't want to do anything that would put Linda in any further danger."

"What are the odds that either of them would recognize you," Danny asks.

"Linda might. Alex, it's doubtful. He never gave me a second look in school. I wasn't his type," Kris reminds the two men.

"Sounds like you've made good progress," Steve praises the young lady.

"Thanks. I want to do a good job for y'all," Kris can't help but slip back into her soft Southern accent.

Steve then changes the subject again, "Did you bring your pistol?"

"Yes Sir." Kris reaches into her white straw bag and removes a holstered thirty-two caliber snub nose revolver, which she carefully hands to Danny, who hands it to Steve. They both notice that the little gun is spotlessly clean and oiled, and the holster is of tooled black leather.

"How good are you with this," Steve asks.

"Probably not up to Five-O standards, but I'm fairly good. About eighty percent."

"Good. Danno, let me know how she does."

"Right, Steve. I'm sure she'll do fine," Danny smiles over at her, "We're going to run out to the ranch when we get through, so she can get her Jeep."

"Why a Jeep," Steve asks, curiously.

"More practical for hauling two Goldens around," Kris explains, "I bought it while I was in college, then had it shipped here. I bought the truck and trailer after I got here, to haul horses with."

A quick ten minute drive takes them to the pistol/rifle range that the Honolulu Police Department uses. Danny introduces Kris to the retired sergeant that mans the range, just to have something to do with his free time. The older man shows them to a shooting lane and hangs the target for them, then fetches headphones.

Kris checks that her pistol is fully loaded, with a box of extra bullets on the counter. Danny steps back as she moves into a two handed grip (the pistol in her right hand, with her left supporting her wrist). At the sergeant's nod, she fires six shots in quick succession. Setting the pistol down on the counter, she waits as the target is recalled.

"Not bad," Danny tells her with a smile. There were three shots to the head, with the others to the chest. Almost all of them would've been kill shots. He hands her his thirty-eight service revolver as the target is replaced and reset. She takes a second to appreciate the weight and balance, finding it similar to her three fifty-seven.

Danny watches as she lines up with her target and squeezes the trigger. Trained as a sniper with the HPD, he's an expert and is often called on to make the difficult shots. He's impressed with her own marksmanship, though it's a bit off—considering she's firing an unfamiliar weapon. But still—nearly all six would be kills.

"Well, do I pass," Kris asks as Danny reloads the revolver and sticks it back into the holster on his belt.

"With room to spare. Steve will be pleased," Danny tells her as she reloads her own pistol and replaces it in her purse.

"I don't see why he wants to know how I did on the range," she gripes as they go back out to Danny's Mustang.

Since Steve wants to tell her himself, Danny settles for a half-truth, "He just wants to know that you can take care of yourself in a pinch."

The drive back to the Ranch takes about half an hour. Margo greets them both warmly, "Welcome home!"

"Mahalo. I just wanted to check on a few things and get the Jeep, so I won't have to rely on Danny when I need to go somewhere," Kris explains.

"Of course."

Danny follows Kris over to the barn, where she checks on two mares—a black and a palomino—that are due to foal any time. Mik Kelly, her foreman, walks up as she is in the stall with the palomino. He immediately greets him warmly, "Danny! How's it going?"

"Not bad," Danny grins as he shakes hands with the man, "How about you? Like your job?"

"Yups, great boss, terrific hours, and good working conditions."

Kris steps out of the palomino mare's stall, "Looks like she's waxing up. Keep an eye on her. And the other as well. I'll be back tomorrow. Any thing going on I need to know about?"

"Not much. Our two hogs look like their about ready to farrow any time."

"Hogs? Farrow?"

"That's the term for when hogs give birth. We raise Ossabow Island hogs, which are considered a Heritage/Rare breed. Because they're smaller, they're easier to handle and aren't quite as wild as some breeds. And since they come from an island off the Georgia Coast, they thrive here in Hawaii's warm climate. We keep them in a small paddock with hog-wire fencing and give them table scraps to supplement the corn." Kris leads the way over to two small pens (surrounded by hog wire), where the two sows (female hogs) are dozing in the sunshine, while the boar (male) is rolling in the mud in the other pen. Though smaller than what he usually sees, Danny can tell they're all three in excellent condition. There's even a small shed where they can go when it's time to give birth or get out of the sun, along with an automatic waterer and mud holes to wallow in.

"How's the meat," he asks.

"Pretty good. Nice and lean, since they forage some. Once the piglets are weaned, I give them to a nearby farmer to raise off to market size," Kris explains. "We keep some of the meat and sell the rest to local restaurants."

Mik walks over, hearing the conversation, "Ms. K is also working with the State Ag Department to get some Heritage breed turkeys. They'll be free-range as well."

Margo walks out onto the porch as they return, "Sorry to bother you—but Mrs. Bouquet is on the phone, wanting to know if she can schedule a lesson tomorrow afternoon?"

Kris sighs, to Danny's amusement, "Tell her if she can be here about one, that's fine." She looks at him, "Mrs. Bouquet is British and married to the British Consul. She thinks she has a say so on my personal life—telling me how I should dress, what I should eat, where I should go to church—you get the general idea. Since my mom lives back in Georgia, she's appointed herself in her place. She wasn't happy when I joined the First Baptist Church, instead of the Anglican. Wait until she finds out I'm dating you—she's really going to pitch a fit."

"Steve's great, but he's never interfered in my life that much," Danny chuckles.

"She believes she was born to rule, and that everyone should bow down to her, since she comes from British family with connections to royalty. I really shouldn't put up with her, but she became a student when her closest friend started boarding here. And it's her friend's little blood bay Arabian mare that I'll be showing in Sidesaddle and Country Pleasure at the State Horse Show. She's taking lessons on the mare as well."

Margo returns, having delivered the message, "She said that would be fine, but for you to please be dressed professionally."

"See what I mean," Kris smiles, "Her idea of dressing professionally is white breeches, dress boots, and a polo shirt. Mine, since we're in Hawaii, is khaki slacks, paddock boots, and a Hawaiian shirt."

"Be grateful you don't have to wear a suit and tie all the time," Danny grins.

"Yeah, but you look so nice in a suit and tie," Kris can't help but laugh. Then she looks at Margo, "I should be here about lunch. I've got a couple of things to do before I get here."

Chapter Nineteen:

Kris and Danny take their own vehicles back to the house, where she had left a small pot roast cooking in the Crockpot, complete with potatoes in gravy. Served with iced tea and a tossed salad, along with fresh fruit, he's extremely pleased with the dinner. They listen to the local news on the little TV as she reads the newest "Horse and Rider"

and "Western Horseman" magazines and he looks over a couple of files he brought home. They can't help but laugh about the mayor's appearance on TV to talk about being caught at a restaurant with a woman not his wife. His embarrassment at having been caught is obvious.

"I guess Greg Patterson actually served a purpose this time," Danny comments with a smile.

"Who?"

"He's a photographer/writer for the local tabloid who loves digging up things on local celebs, including politicians. He's made Steve's life hell as well for the last few years. And when the word got out that I was chosen for Five-0, he camped outside of my apartment for days. Plus he even followed me when I took out my last girlfriend to a luau given by one of my surfing buddies." Danny looks at Kris, softening his voice,

"Are you prepared for the kind of publicity that could result from our dating? As Steve's Second-in-Command, I'm kind of used to it. Matter of fact, that was one of the questions Stuart asked me when I was first hired."

Kris takes her time answering, sensing that it's very important to him, "To be honest, I don't think it'll bother me. For two reasons: one, you're worth it; and two—I was taught at an early age to be poised and self-confident in most situations."

Danny relaxes, then broaches another subject, "A lot of girls wouldn't be able to take the pressures of dating a cop."

"But I'm not an ordinary girl," Kris reminds him as she sets the magazine down and looks at him.

"No, you're not. But the last girl I dated didn't like it to much."

"Her loss, my gain."

"And my being a cop, especially with Five-O, can put a strain on a relationship. Lot of girls can't understand about the long hours. There are lots of nights I don't get home until late, if at all, since I sometimes sleep on the couch at the office. Plus we rotate being on-call nights and weekends. Not to mention the injuries. And more importantly, my relationship with Steve. He's very important to me, and I won't give that up."

Kris considers herself warned, and smiles, "After having spent the last few days around you two, I can see how close y'all are. And I give you my word, I won't interfere with it. Actually, I admire it."

"Thanks." Danny changes the subject, "Look about tonight-"

"Would you like to hold me," Kris offers gently.

"If you wouldn't mind," Danny's voice is soft.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did."

About nine, Kris goes and grabs a quick shower before bed. She changes into a knee-skimming navy blue night gown, then goes into the bedroom to find Danny sitting

on the edge, in a pair of pale blue pajama bottoms (revealing a finely muscled chest with a smattering of light hair). She stretches out, then allows him to lie down next to her and pull her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

It takes only a few minutes to drift off into a deep sleep, lulled by one another's deep breathing. The last thing she feels is his pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hawaii Five-0 Romance"

Part Two

Author's Notes: See Part One. Also, forgive the curse words and racist remarks, only here for the story, not a reflection of my personal views. I live in the deep South, and unfortunately this used to be common back the 1940's through the 70's. Some research revealed that the attacks mentioned would've been against anyone not white, and I don't know the derogatory words used at the time, so I'm using an asterisk "*" in place of those words and curse words, so as not to offend anyone. I know, from the book "Booking Hawaii Five-O", that Duke Lukela didn't appear until fifth season, being portrayed so wonderfully by Herman Wedemeyer, but for my purpose—he was there when this story took place. Quick note: a story I read on Solosojourn mentioned Steve having been a POW in Korea, with Oscar Goldman "Six Million Dollar Man"/"Bionic Woman"), portrayed by Richard Anderson, and Jonathan Hart ("Hart to Hart"), portrayed by Robert Wagner, so I briefly borrowed the idea, sorry that I can't remember the author or name of the story.

Disclaimer: See Part One

Chapter Twenty:

After a relatively peaceful night, Danny gets up about his regular time and grabs a quick shave and shower while Kris fixes breakfast. "I'll be in court most of today," he explains as he drinks his coffee.

"After I see if I can talk to Linda, I'm going out to the Ranch around lunch time. Got a lesson to give, and I want to work with Storm and Duchess a bit in preparation for the State Show." Kris sets glasses of milk and orange juice in front of him before returning with a scrambled egg, toast, and bacon. Then she sets her own plate down.

"Trying to get me to eat healthy," Danny grins as he drinks the milk.

"Can't hurt. The eggs come from Ranch chickens, so they're healthier and taste better."

"Steve's always after me to eat better. Even convinced me to stop smoking shortly after we started working together. Sometimes though, I could really use one."

"Glad you don't. It would kill my asthma," she smiles warmly.

After breakfast, Danny quickly dresses in a gray suit, with white cotton shirt, and gray silk tie. He gives her a quick kiss, "Be careful. And let me know what you learn."

"I will. Have a good day. And be careful," returning the kiss affectionately.

After Danny leaves, Kris straightens up the kitchen, makes up the bed, and changes into white shorts, a pale blue t-shirt, loafers, and her hair up in a ponytail. She's debating about whether to simply walk next door when there's a soft tap on the door. Caution making her stick her thirty-two into the waist-band of her shorts, she answers to find Linda standing there, hesitantly, "Hi—uh-"

Kris hugs her old acquaintance, "Linda—what a surprise! Come on in!"

Linda can't help but be surprised by the warm welcome. She's dressed in a loose-fitting navy blue and white Hawaiian-print dress that reaches her ankles. Her dishwater blond hair has been pulled back into a severe bun, while her green eyes are tired, with dark circles under them. "You recognize me?"

"Of course. It may have been a while, but I remember you quite well. Can I get you some coffee? Milk? Juice? Tab?"

"Juice, please."

"Have a seat on the couch. Be right back."

Linda looks around the little house as she perches on the edge of the comfortable couch. She's risking Alex's wrath, by coming here, but if her old school-mate can help her escape, it's worth it. She was always nice, though they moved in different circles of friends.

Kris returns with two glasses of orange juice over ice. She sits down next to her and hands her a glass. "How are you," she asks, not mentioning the bruises she sees on her slender arms.

"You were always nice to me," Linda whispers.

Kris patiently waits for her to talk at her own pace. She learned the art of it a long time ago, and honed it while working for the DA's office.

"I'm surprised to see you. Why are you here," the stutter and disjointed speech is a sign of nerves.

Kris keeps her manner warm, hoping to put her at ease, "I'm newly married. My husband's uncle works in the Governor's Office as a Press Liaison. He offered Danny a job as his assistant. We got married a couple of weeks ago, back in Georgia. Then arrived here a few days ago. He started his job yesterday."

"What about you?"

"I'm the new trainer at Ko'Olau Ranch, on the other side of the Island."

"You always did love horses," Linda manages to smile a little.

"Still do, love showing and trail riding."

Linda looks down at the glass at her hands, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course. What's wrong," Kris sets her glass down and puts a gentle hand on Linda's shoulder, comforting as best she can.

"My father made me marry Alex Hill—remember him?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"I—I'm not sure. He came to me one night and told me I was going to marry him the next. When I refused, he beat me. I tried to run away, but they found me," Linda looks up into a pair of compassionate blue eyes, "It was horrible! They almost killed me! I wish they had! My father watched while Alex—forced himself on me, playing with himself while he raped me! They—came-at the same time even."

"And the pastor went along with this?"

"No pastor. The judge was paid off. He went along with it, despite seeing the bruises."

"What was the judge's name," Kris asks, figuring Steve could check into the man (she's already learned that he has little use for those who take advantage of others).

"Guy named Jefferson Clinton."

Kris moves to kneel in front of Linda, "Linda—I need to know—and I want you to be sure when you answer—do you want out? Mrs. Wyndham told me you wouldn't press charges when she called the police. But I can see the bruises on your arms, and there's probably more I can't see."

Linda takes a deep breath, "There's no one else I can turn to. I'm sorry to involve you, but—I'm scared—one day, he's going to kill me—and I can't stop him—I'm not strong enough-"

"It's okay, I understand. But I have to be sure that this is what you want before I go any further."

"It is, more than anything else."

"If you leave, do you have any family you can go to?"

"None that will help. My father beats my mother too. She's to scared to help me. He told me if I tried to leave, he'd kill me."

Kris sits back on her heels, this is bigger than she thought. She looks at Linda as she thinks, **I've got to talk to Danny and Steve**. "It's going to take me a day or two. I need to talk to Danny, and his uncle—since he has more connections here than I do."

"Can I—trust them?"

**If only she knew who I'm talking about**, Kris almost smiles, then sobers, "Yes, believe me. If there's anyone on Oahu you can trust, it's Danny and Uncle Steve. Uncle Steve has lived here since fifty-nine, so he has connections. Question, does Alex know who I am?"

"He recognized you the day you moved in. He ranted about you for an hour. He wants you, badly, because you didn't pay him any attention in high school. He'll hurt you if he gets you alone."

"That won't happen. But don't say anything about talking to me. That would only put you in more danger."

"What about you?"  
>"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."<p>

Chapter Twenty-One:

With that, Linda leaves. Kris glances at her watch, finding it's almost ten. She quickly changes into a navy blue mock-turtleneck summer sweater and white linen slacks, with ballet flats, then grabs her tote bag (putting her pistol in it) and Jeep keys, heading out the door. Twenty minutes later, she pulls into the Guest Parking area at the Palace. The police officer at the door looks at her ID as she signs her name on the clipboard on his desk.

Jenny looks up when Kris pushes the door open to the main office, smiling warmly at the young woman, "Hi Kris."

"Hi Jenny. Is Steve where I can talk to him a few minutes? I know Danny's in court this morning."

"Of course. Let me tell him you're here." Jenny buzzes Steve, who tells her to allow Kris to enter.

Kris enters the office to find Steve behind his massive polished koa wood desk, wearing a crisp black suit (jacket hung on a coat rack with his shoulder holster), white long-sleeve shirt, and black tie. He looks up when she walks in and sets her white tote

bag (with royal blue trim) on the floor next to one of the chairs. "I thought you were going out to the Ranch today," he comments as he stands to come around the corner of the desk, motioning for her to have a seat.

"I am, but I had a visitor shortly after Danny left—Linda Hill."

Steve leans against the corner of his desk, his brilliant blue eyes alert, "And?"

"It's worse than we thought. She was forced to marry him—Judge Clinton took a bribe to perform the marriage. Despite what I'm sure were obvious bruises at the time."

Steve nods, "Keep going."

"She was beaten, severely, and raped as well. Her father even watched while Alex raped her. Steve, it's bad. She's got some bad bruises on her arms, probably more I couldn't see. She's hoping I can help."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I would have to talk to Danny and 'Uncle Steve'. She's got no family that will help, since her mother is abused as well. Her father said he'd kill her if she left Alex. She asked if you could be trusted," Kris can't help but smile, "I told her if there was anyone on the island she could trust, it was Danny and 'Uncle Steve'."

"Did she buy your cover?"

"No problem. She also told me Alex recognized me. And that he wants me, in his bed apparently. Like that's going to happen in this, or any other, lifetime," Kris shudders in revulsion.

"That surprises you," Steve remarks, reading her expression easily.

"Sort of," Kris admits with a shrug, "Like I said—he never paid me any attention in school. I told her to give me a day or two. Also told her not to say anything to Alex. I don't want her in any additional danger. Getting her out is going to be risky enough, along with nailing Alex for the hate crimes."

Steve nods, pleased with how she handled the situation, "Gut feeling?"

"He's as mean as a rattlesnake and doubly dangerous."

"We're going to make a detective out you yet," he smiles.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"Yeah, right," Kris snorts, then sobers, "There's something I want to talk to you about—not about the case—this is personal."

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Night before last, Danny had a nightmare, about his parents' death. Does he have them often?"

Steve rubs a hand across his face, cluing her in as to his concern for his friend, "Usually when he's stressed out, or recovering from an injury. I've suggested counseling, but—I can always tell when he's had a bad night. But I didn't yesterday," he lets his thoughts trail off.

"Because I woke him up about two, and stayed with him until morning," Kris shakes her head with a soft smile, "Not that I mind in the least. I've had a few, and it helps when someone else is there." She looks up into a pair of stunning blue eyes, "I'm telling you the same thing I told him—I won't interfere in your relationship. I can tell how important it is, to both of you. But I will tell you, I'm falling in love with Danny. Even though I've only known him a short time."

"I can tell he likes you, already. Just give him time. Two years ago, he lost the girl he was very serious about, to a serial killer," Steve warns.

"I will. We talked some last night. We're going to take it a day at the time. You won't tell him we talked about this, will you?"

"Of course not. You came in as a worried friend, which is what he needs. By the way, how would you feel about coming to work for me?"

"You're kidding?"

"No. I need someone who can act as a press liaison, taking some of the pressure off of us, and work with the victims—helping to get statements and supporting. It's going to be sort of on an as needed basis. I've talked to Richard, he said you were a natural at dealing with the press. You're poised, self-confident, and know how to dress appropriately. Have you had any training in public speaking?"

"In high school and college, my parents insisted. Why me?"

"The Governor's been after me a while to have a press liaison, to lessen some of my own load. But I don't want just anyone. I need someone that isn't in it for the money or prestige. I also need to be able to get along with the person, on a personal level. And that person needs to be able to get along with the others as well. You already fit right in—Jenny thinks you're great. You haven't met Chin and Kono yet, but I don't see a problem there. I think you'll do just fine with both positions. What do you say?"

Kris can't believe she's just been offered the job of a life-time, working with Five-O. She takes a deep breath to steady her nerves, "Surely you want someone with more experience, who's more used to dealing with the press."

"You've been in Hawaii long enough to know that this is considered to be a very desirable place to work. But you've also heard, I'm sure, that I'm difficult to work with. And it's true, for most people. But I also believe you're probably one of few exceptions to that rule, like Danno." Steve leans back in his chair to study the young girl in front of

him. While it's true she's young in years, he sees a wisdom beyond her youthful appearance. He also feels drawn to her, much like he was Danny all those years ago.

"What would the job involve," Kris asks, not believing she's seriously considering the offer.

"We often have to deal with the victims of violent crime, or their relatives. You have a gentle manner that will put people at ease almost instantly. I can be somewhat intimidating, as you know. Danno much less, he's so outgoing. When dealing with people who have already been traumatized, you'll be able to calm them down and get them to talk about what they've been through. It's pretty much what you've been doing at the District Attorney's office. Richard spoke very highly of your abilities to get along with almost anyone."

"And the Press Liaison?"

"You'll be giving Press Conferences on our behalf, answering questions from reporters, and fielding calls from other nosy individuals. In other words, you'll be freeing us to concentrate on the investigations. I'll make sure you are familiar with the cases we've got going on, as well as any new ones. And have a desk brought in for you. Your hours will pretty much be your own. You'll be on call, but not to the extent we are. You'll need to be at some crime scenes though, speaking with reporters. Matter of fact, you might want to keep a change of clothes in the ladies' room. Jenny'll be glad to help you with that, I'm sure."

Kris is unsure of how to respond to the offer. The conditions won't bother her, but she can't help but feel a bit unsure about things. Biting her lip, she looks out the glass doors onto the lanai for a moment, then turns to look back at Steve, "I've got the State Spring Horse Show coming up the last weekend of April, which is the last three days of the State Spring Fair. I'm going to be tied up Thursday, which is the day I'll get to the State Ag Center, until Monday, the day I'll get back to the Ranch. I'll be doing two breed exhibitions a day for three days, as well as showing a couple of horses—one of

my Morgan mares in Western Pleasure and Trail, and an Arabian mare in Country Pleasure and Side Saddle. Friday will be devoted to Speed and Cattle classes, Western will be on Saturday, then Sunday is for English classes. I don't plan on riding in Speed, Cattle, or Hunter/Jumper classes, but that's subject to change if I'm asked to catch ride a horse. I'll take suitable clothes just in case."

"You could come in before then, become familiar with our cases, then start officially the next week. What do you say? I'd like to inform the Governor today if possible."

"I'll take it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Take whatever you'd pay me and give the guys a raise. I don't need the money, as I have the income from the trust fund my grandparents set up, plus from the Ranch."

"I'll do that," Steve nods, impressed by her generosity.

"Great. That makes me feel better. Besides, doesn't Chin have several kids? I'm sure he could use the extra money. Kono too, I'm sure."

"You're right, they could. I'll call the Governor this afternoon. He'll want to meet you at some point."

"Just let me know when." Kris stands and extends her hand, "Since Danny's in court, I'm headed out to the Ranch for a while. If you need anything, you can reach me out there."

"I'll tell him what you learned. Good work."

"Thanks."

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Leaving Five-O, Kris heads out of Honolulu back towards the Ranch, located about thirty miles north-east of downtown (half-way between Byodo-In Temple and Sacred Falls State Park) and off the main road. While she loves living in Hawaii, she doesn't particularly care for the bustle of town (fine for shopping and going out to eat though). The Ko'Olau (that it takes its name from) Mountain Range and tropical rain forest that takes up most of the island's interior abuts the pastures, with trails meandering through to ancient ruins and hidden waterfalls deep in the forest. Wild hog and deer still roam freely. She even has beach access, just across Scenic Route 83, often going for long rides on the hard-packed sand.

Parking in front of the house, she's greeted warmly by Margo with the message that Mrs. Bouquet is on her way. She rushes upstairs and changes into khaki riding pants, navy blue and white short-sleeve Hawaiian shirt, and ankle-high black paddock boots. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail and sets a straw Stetson hat on her head (to protect herself from the intense Hawaiian sunshine). SPF fifty is reapplied to her face, neck, and arms.

Promptly at five minutes until one, Mrs. Hyacinth Bouquet arrives for her riding lesson on a pretty little blood bay Arabian mare (owned by her close friend) named Lady Diana. As usual, the woman (in her sixties with dark brown hair going gray around the edges and cool green eyes) is impeccably dressed in white breeches, a red polo shirt, and brilliantly polished black boots. She carries a crop in one hand and a riding helmet in the other. Her voice is distinctly upper-class British (she married a high up in the British diplomatic corp) as she gets out of her sedate black Mercury and takes in the young girl's casual attire with a disapproving frown, "Kristi—how are you, Dear?"

"Very well," Kris forces herself to smile, "And you?"

"We have company coming from London, for a few days. Would it be all right if I brought my dear friend, Elizabeth? Perhaps you could take us for a light hack, to show her the rain forest and mountains? They are so different than what we have back in England that she will enjoy seeing them."

"Of course. Just let me know ahead of time." Kris decides to wait until after the lesson to tell Mrs. Bouquet about the new job, giving her the opportunity to decide whether to continue her lessons or go to another farm (there's about half-a-dozen around Oahu).

Mik leads Diana up and assists the older woman in mounting. Kris then walks with them to the riding arena. Standing in the center, she focuses her attention on the horse and rider in front of her. This is only the other woman's second sidesaddle lesson, so they concentrate on getting her comfortable at a walk, trot, and canter. They also work on circles and figure-eights at all three gaits.

"If you decide to show, I suggest you get a habit made locally, out of a tropical weight material such as linen or cotton," Kris suggests as they end the lesson, "The ones you buy from the catalogs or find through vintage clothing shops back on the Mainland are made out of heavier materials, suitable for cooler weather. You'll roast in Hawaii's mild weather if you wear the material used in riding clothes made for regular riding."

"Is that what you did," Mrs. Bouquet asks as they exit the arena.

"It is. There's a family in Honolulu, at Ala Moana, that makes women's clothing, so I selected the fabrics and had them make two: out of linen with cotton lining, one black, the other navy blue—I'll be wearing the navy blue one when I show Diana for Margaret, with a navy blue linen coat for the Country Pleasure. I'll be wearing a Wedgwood blue linen coat when I exhibit Duchess Saddleseat, with navy blue cotton jodhpurs and navy blue leather boots, since she's a palomino. I've also got a royal blue linen Western style habit with sterling silver trim work to matching my Western show sidesaddle and blanket, bridle, and breastplate for Storm. I'll be taking breeches, hunt coat, and field boots in case I'm asked to catch ride in Hunters or Jumpers."

Mik appears to take Lady as Kris turns back to the older woman, "I'm informing all of my boarders and students, so you're the first to know. I've accepted another job."

"Doing what, Dear?"

"I'll be working as a victim and press liaison with Five-0. My hours will pretty much be my own, except I may have to go in at short notice sometimes, if a case is breaking and they need me. I'm giving my students and boarders the option of going to another farm. I'll be starting the week after the State Horse Show."

"Oh dear. I'm not sure I like that. As a well-bred young lady, you should be doing something—like teaching, nursing, or being a secretary. And finding a wealthy husband—perhaps a doctor or lawyer. Or even an executive in a bank."

"You sound just like my mother. And I'll tell you what I've told her, repeatedly: I have no interest in finding a wealthy husband. I'd be bored out of my mind in short order with someone who's only interests are his golf game, his friends, and his clients. Working with Five-O promises to be challenging. I'll still be working with the victims of violent crime and domestic violence, but will also working with the press—doing releases and conferences, which will take a bit of a load off of Mr. McGarrett. He offered me the job this morning, and I accepted."

"Surely a young lady such as yourself could find something better to do than working with the Police," Mrs. Bouquet comments, revealing her snobbery.

"It's something I'll enjoy, and can make a difference in the lives of others. The choice of whether to remain or leave is yours. By the way, I'm also dating Danny Williams, Five-O's Second-in-Command." Turning on her heel, Kris heads to the barn, leaving the older woman stunned by the news.

Before leaving for the day, Kris informs Mik and Margo of the news of her new job. Both are happy for her, especially since the hours will be pretty much her own. Plus, they know Danny and like him. They're familiar with McGarrett's reputation, but believe that she can get along with him.

Chapter Twenty-Four:

After working Storm (Western sidesaddle) and Duchess (her palomino Morgan mare, Saddleseat) in preparation for doing Breed Demonstrations at the State Horse show, Kris changes back into casual clothing and heads for her temporary home. She makes a quick stop at a nearby Chinese restaurant to pick up dinner (during their

conversations, she learned what Danny does and doesn't like), getting extra just in case. Pulling up at the house, she notices Alex is once again on the porch—nursing a beer and glaring at her. Ignoring him, she carries her bags inside and sets them in the kitchen.

She's about to sit down on the couch when there's a knock on the door. Going to answer, she picks up her pistol from her tote bag. Looking out the door, she finds Alex standing there—beer in hand. She opens the door, but leaves the screen latched, making sure the gun is visible in her hand, "What do you want?"

"You," Alex sneer/leers through the screen, "You were always such a hot little number—I want you, now."

"In your dreams," Kris snaps, "Get lost!"

"Oh come on. We'll have time for you to give me a blow job and me to **** you up the *** before your husband gets home."

"And what about your wife," Kris asks.

"I do what I want, when I want, and how I want. Right now, I want you. Come on, let me in," Alex snarls, jerking on the screen door until it rattles.

"In your dreams. You were a jerk in school and apparently still are. Get out of here before I decide to turn you from a rooster to a hen, doing your wife a big favor." Kris raises the pistol and takes square aim at his groin.

The bloodshot eyes widen in horror, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet," Kris smirks, having gained the upper-hand, "I learned to shoot when I was very young. Plus my husband's been giving me additional lessons."

"What's he got I don't?"

Kris looks him up and down, smirking, "You mean besides the obvious?" She then slams the door in his face, securely latching it. For a few minutes, Alex continues to yell obscenities until he storms off in a huff. Once he's gone, she lets out the breath she's been holding since he first pounded on the door. With a sigh, she admits that the encounter has left her more than a little unnerved. She takes a few deep breaths to calm

herself as she tries to decide what to do. **First things first**, she decides, c**all and let Danny know what just happened. Chances are he's still at the office after his court date. And he and Steve would kill me if I didn't.**

The slamming of a car door interrupts her train of thought as she glances at her watch, finding it almost six. She moves to the window to find both Danny and Steve getting out of Steve's Mercury. **Good thing I bought extra Chinese**, she smiles to herself as she moves to open the door and unlatch the screen for the two men, putting her pistol back in her tote bag.

Though he greets her with an affectionate kiss on the cheek, Danny immediately senses something is very wrong with the woman he's starting to fall in love with. "What's wrong," he asks softly.

Steve looks at her curiously as he removes his suit jacket, "What happened?"

"I just a rather unpleasant visitor: Alex."

Danny immediately finds himself becoming protective of the girl he's falling in love with, "What did he want?"

"Me. And wasn't very happy when I refused to have sex with him. I kept the screen door latched and had my pistol in my hand. I threatened to turn him from a rooster to a hen," she manages to joke.

"You okay," Steve asks gently, taking the words right out of Danny's mouth.

Kris nods, "A little shaken, but fine. Make yourselves at home while I get dinner on the table."

A few minutes later, the three are seated at the kitchen table, with glasses of freshly brewed iced tea. Kris repeats her story about Linda's morning visit, then Alex's more unexpected visit. "You think he's dangerous," Steve asks, wanting her gut reaction.

"As a rattlesnake, and about as unpredictable," she comments as she starts clearing the table.

"I think I need to rattle his cage a bit," Danny suggests, "Let me pay a little visit to him before you leave, tell him to leave my wife alone, see what comes out when I confront him."

"Might work," Steve agrees, "But only if I go with you."

"I think I'll watch the fireworks from the porch," Kris grins, "So play nice fellas."

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Going into the bedroom, Danny quickly changes into jeans and a white t-shirt, with loafers. Steve raises a curious eyebrow at the change, causing the younger man to smile as he runs a hand through his hair, mussing it slightly, "I don't want to look like a PR guy right now."

"Good thinking."

Kris follows the two men outside and waits on the front porch as they cross the tiny yard, then walk up the steps and knock on the door. She sits on the steps to watch what happens.

Danny knocks twice on the door, then it is opened by Linda, "Can I help you?"

"I need to speak to your husband. About a personal matter."

Alex comes to the screen door, "Yeah—what the hell do you want?"

"You might want to step outside, so your wife won't hear this."

Intimidated by the two men, Alex reluctantly steps outside on the porch and shuts the door. "What's this about," he growls, taking a swig of his beer.

Danny bites back his temper, instead taking a deep breath, "I'm only going to say this one time—leave my wife alone! You come near her again, you'll regret it!"

"She wanted me to **** her," Alex sneers, "We were lovers back in high school, and let me tell you—she was hot then and she's hot now! She's pretty damn good at giving blow jobs too! Then I took her up the ***!"

Danny immediately realizes what Alex is doing: playing a mind game with him. He reacts by getting right in his face, instead of shooting him in the ***** like he'd like too, "Yeah right! In your dreams! Consider yourself warned—make one move towards my wife and I'll see that you regret it!"

Alex flinches, unused to anyone fighting back, then blusters again, "She said you couldn't even satisfy her! She likes it rough, said you were to soft!"

"Keep it up! Give me an excuse," Danny gets right into his face, his fists balled up, just itching to take a swing at him. Steve simply hangs back, letting him handle things.

Alex takes yet another swig of his ever present beer, his mind working, trying to figure out how to salvage something—to turn things back to his advantage, "Some buddies and I are going out tomorrow afternoon for some fun."

Danny backs up a couple of steps and exchanges a quick glance with Steve, then looks back at Alex, "What do you have in mind?"

"You know the garage a couple of blocks from here?"

"Yeah."

"We're meeting up there about six tomorrow night. There's an uppity ****** that needs to be taught a lesson. He told a woman the other day he wanted to **** her, then slapped her on the ass, after he showed her his **** and told her to suck it! She's a buddy's girlfriend and was right upset," Alex smirks, sensing Danny's interest.

"I'm sure she was. If some *** **** ****** done that my wife, I'd be pissed off too," Danny forces himself to grin, though he's sickened at the thought of someone being beaten, then has to ask, "Aren't you worried about the cops?"

"Hell no! We've gotten away with it before! Damn ******* need to be taught their place and leave us whites alone. My grandfather was in the KKK back in Alabama and he used to tell me stories about what they used to do to ******* who tried to **** white women: tar and feathers, or throwing them off a bridge with their hands and feet tied, and a chain around their necks. Sometimes, they'd cut off their ***** and shove them down their throats before dumping them in the woods to die, or setting them on fire. Even let the men of the women they insulted have a little fun."

"What about Five-O," Steve asks, keeping his temper in check, with difficulty.

"Bunch of damned idiots! They got more important things to worry about than a few dead *******! Besides, who gives a rat's *** about couple of roughed up or missing *******?"

"True," Danny admits.

"Come with me then. And don't wear anything you care about staying clean," Alex sneers, draining his bottle, "We know where the ****** works and one of the guys is going to call him to his house for a job. We get a little carried away, no big deal- we'll dump him in the ocean for shark bait. What's one less ****** on the Island?"

"Sounds like fun," Danny forces himself to smile.

"It will be. Get a few beers in us, teach him a lesson—maybe even cut off his **** and shove it down his throat. He'll never touch another white woman again. You're welcome to come along," Alex tells Steve as he spits off the porch.

"Sorry, but I've got plans for the evening."

Danny then glares at the man one last time, "Just remember, keep away from my wife."

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"Well, what's the verdict," Kris asks as they return to the porch, then go back inside.

"He tried to tell me that you two had slept together in high school, and that you two just did it again, along with some other crude comments," Danny tells her, watching her eyes darken in anger.

"That ***!"

"Don't worry about it," Steve reminds her, having hung back and let Danny take the lead, "Trust me—we didn't believe a word of it."

"Thanks guys," Kris sighs, then changes the subject, "Did y'all learn anything of interest?"

Danny tops off both glasses of iced tea, then hands Steve his, "He and his buddies are planning an attack tomorrow night. He invited us to come along. I think he was trying to get my attention away from what he wanted to do to you, maybe even use this as a reason to get close to you again."

"You think he's serious?"

"Very," Steve tells them, "This is the first attack we've known about ahead of time. Unfortunately, we don't know who the target is, or where he is."

"So what's the plan," Danny looks at his boss/best friend.

"I think you need to go ahead and meet up with them, then let us put a series of tails on you. We'll move in when we see it about to go down."

"What about a wire," Kris asks, wanting to reduce the risk to Danny.

"To risky, since he might be searched. Though I do want you to wear your spare gun. You can always excuse it by saying you like to be prepared."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow, then," Danny asks.

Steve sits down at the kitchen table, "I think we need to proceed with caution. Kris, I don't want you here when it goes down—you need to be at the Ranch, in case something happens. Danno, I want you to leave in the morning, like you usually do. We'll firm up our plans then."

"Steve," Kris volunteers, "I'm a trained Emergency Medical Technician. If you'd like, I'm willing to ride along in one of the tail cars, just in case all hell breaks loose and someone gets hurt."

Steve raises a curious eyebrow, impressed with her willingness to help out, "I didn't realize you were an EMT."

"Dad insisted that I take it, the summer between my Junior and Senior years of college. Since I traveled so much, to horse shows and on hiking trips, he thought it would be useful. Plus I got extra credit for college. I passed the written and skills with scores in the ninety percent range. It comes in handy sometimes, even now."

"Are you certified here?"

"I got my certification when I moved back. I keep extensive kits in the barn, Jeep, house, and truck."  
>"Might come in handy sometimes, with our job," Danny can't help but grin.<p>

"I still think I'd rather you be out of harm's way. In case something goes wrong and he comes back here," Steve decides, his tone brooking no argument from the young woman.

Kris gives in reluctantly, not happy—but accepting the order, "Just promise that you'll let me know what happens."

"We will," Steve promises, realizing that she really does care about Danny.

She shakes her head, "I've just got a bad feeling about this situation."

Danny hastens to reassure her, "We'll be careful."

"I know," she sighs.

Later that night, Kris is resting with her head on Danny's shoulder, her mind wandering to tomorrow. She's worried about him and can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen.

Danny kisses the top of her head, sensing her mood, "You're worried—aren't you?"

"Sorry, don't mean to be a worry wart," Kris smiles up, "I know you know what you're doing, and that Steve will make sure that y'all take precautions to come out of anything safely. But I can't help it."

"It's nice to know you're worried about me," Danny kisses her forehead again, "I'll be careful."

"I know you will."

But she lies awake the rest of the night, worrying about the man she's falling in love with.

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

The next morning, Friday, March fourteenth, Danny leaves about his regular time—wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie, but carrying a change of clothes in an overnight bag. After straightening up the house, Kris changes into crisp khaki slacks, a navy blue and white Hawaiian print shirt, and white sandals. Her golden brown hair has been pulled back into a long ponytail and tied with a ribbon to match her shirt.

Leaving the house, she's met by Linda at her Jeep. "Alex just left for work," she tells her, "After your husband and uncle came over last night, he ranted and raved for hour. About you, mainly. He's obsessed with you. He wants you. He was telling my father what he wants to do to you. He's going to rape you when he gets a chance."

"Like that's going to happen," Kris snorts as she reaches for the door. She desperately wants to tell the woman that things may be coming to an end tonight, but is afraid of what could happen if she does. Instead, she makes a snap decision, "Go back in and grab enough clothes for a few days. And anything you don't want him to destroy. Because when he finds out you're gone, he's going to go berserk. I'm taking you to the Ranch, where you'll be safe."

Linda looks at her old classmate, "Are you sure? Won't the owner mind?"

"Positive. And she'd be the first to offer to help you."

"Wait—there's something else. You know he invited your husband along tonight?

You need to warn him—it's a set up. When Alex came back in, before he—anyway, he called my father, who owns the Garage where he works. I heard them making plans. They're going to kill him, then he's coming after you," Linda's words are rushed as she tries to warn the only person who cares enough to try and help her.

"Damn," Kris mutters under her breath. This is something that not even Steve could've foreseen. She makes up her mind, "Go pack. I'm taking you to the Ranch, then going to find Danny."

By ten, Linda's been safely installed in one of the two guest rooms in the house, with Margo promising to keep an eye on her. Kris takes a minute to change into a navy blue polo shirt, white running shoes, and stick her pistol in her purse before heading back to Honolulu. The other woman's warnings have increased her feeling of unease.

At ten-thirty, Jenny looks up to find Kris walking into Five-0's office. "I thought you were at the Ranch today?"

"Something came up. Are the guys here?"

Danny, hearing Kris' voice, steps out of Steve's office—where they're discussing the upcoming operation. "What's wrong," he asks, showing her into the office that she's becoming very familiar with.

Kris perches in the same chair she's used before, "Linda's at the Ranch. She came out as I was getting ready to leave, warning me about tonight."

Steve looks up from the file, "What happened?"

"It's a set up," Kris takes a deep breath, "Alex is going to kill you, then come after me. According to Linda, he's going to rape me."

"She's sure?"

"She listened as he called her father and planned it. Linda's scared to death. So I helped her pack a few things and got her to the Ranch, where she'll be safe."

"Is she willing to testify?"

"I think so. As long as she's safe, from both him and her father. Perhaps we can help her mother as well. Apparently her father's part of the gang, though Alex is the ringleader. He also owns the Garage where Alex works."

"Does he know who Danno is?"

Kris shakes her head, "I asked, and don't think so. Alex isn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier, and right now, he sees Danny as being the one thing between him and me. He doesn't read the papers, and they don't have a TV. Linda doesn't have a clue who y'all are." She takes a deep breath, "Guys—I don't get spooked easily, but I'm terrified. I'm not worried about myself, Dad taught me to fight and fight dirty. But Alex is a lot more dangerous than you guys thought."

Steve thoughtfully looks out the lanai window, then turns back to Danny and Kris, "You're right. Let me call Stuart and see if he'll let us make the arrest, now that we've got someone willing to talk. Danno, why don't you introduce Kris to Chin and Kono, then show her her office?"

"You bet."

Escorting Kris out of the office, Danny introduces her to Chin Ho Kelly (a short, stocky Chinese/Irish man) and Kono Kalakaua (a large native Hawaiian). To his relief, she's warm and friendly with them, quickly putting them at ease. While waiting on Steve, she asks about their families, getting acquainted with them. It turns out that not only is Chin's cousin her foreman, one of Kono's did a lot of the remodeling work on the house when she bought it.

Her office, next to Danny's (next to Steve's), already has a small wooden desk and chair in it. She jots a few notes down on her ever present notepad that she keeps in her tote bag: replace the old chair with one that will be better for her back, get a blotter with calendar, a small typewriter to set on the little rolling table, and a Rolodex (for contact numbers). She'll also need to get some stationary (business cards, notepads, and typing paper—including Five-O letter head). She can run by the office supply store at Ala Moana to get all that. She also wants to bring in some pictures and a calendar for the blank walls. Plus a first aid kit to stick in the bottom desk drawer.

"You like it," Danny asks, hoping she does.

"It's perfect! I want to bring in a few pictures though. And a new chair."

"Five-O will reimburse you for anything you need to buy."

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Steve steps out of his office, "Stuart's given us the go-ahead to bust Hill, on suspicion of murder and kidnapping." He looks at Kris, "Is he at home or the garage?"

"Garage. Until lunch, then he gets off. I wanted Linda gone before he got home. I'm afraid he'll kill her if he manages to get away from y'all Also told her to take with her anything she didn't want destroyed. He'll go crazy when he learns she's gone."

"Good thinking," Danny nods.

"Danno—get the bullet proof vests, and call HPD for some back-up, get Duke if you can. We want to be prepared for a possible fight. From what we've learned, he won't go down without one. And take your rifle, in case we need your skills as a sharp-shooter."

"Right Steve."

As Danny moves back to his office, Chin and Kono head for the store room to get the bullet-proof vests. Steve looks thoughtfully at Kris, debating about what she should do. He decides to give her a choice, "You can either stay here or go back to the Ranch and wait."

Kris doesn't hesitate, "I'm staying. If I go back to the Ranch, I'll go crazy waiting for news. Here, I'll be closer if something happens. Is there a radio that I can listen to?"

"In my office," Steve nods, impressed by her own determination. He wonders in passing if she's got some Irish blood in her background.

Danny returns with four bullet-proof vests, "HPD will meet us at the garage. Duke's going to back us up."

"Great," Steve nods, "He's a good cop that we can trust."

The four men leave, leaving Kris with Jenny. "Don't worry," the older woman tells her, "The guys are always careful."

Kris manages a wry smile, "I know, but I've just got a bad feeling about this. I just can't relax until I know they have Alex in custody and that Danny's safe."

The drive to Tony's Garage is tense and silent for the four detectives, though in separate cars. Danny, riding with Steve, tries to focus on the job at hand, but a part of his mind is back on the girl waiting at the office. He admits to himself, he's fallen—and fallen hard—for the attractive young woman. What's not to fall for: she's beautiful, intelligent, knows what his job involves, accepts that his relationship with Steve is very important, and has a terrific personality.

Steve looks over at Danny, noticing that his gaze is somewhat distant. He realizes that his mind isn't entirely on the upcoming bust. "Want to talk about it," he asks quietly.

"I'm going to ask Kris to marry me," he answers softly, waiting for his boss/best friend's reaction. To tell him that it's to soon, to wait a while.

The announcement doesn't come as a surprise, causing Steve to chuckle, "I wondered when you were going to realize you were in love with the girl."

Danny glares at Steve, a bit surprised at his acceptance of the decision, "I thought you'd be the one telling me it was to soon or that she's to young for me. Being a voice of reason, like you always have been."

Steve sobers, "Not at all. I saw the sparks between you two when you first met. And I think she's perfect for you."

"You do?"

"She's a cute girl, but with a core of steel inside. She also knows and understands your job. How'd she do with Chin and Kono?"

"She was great, which didn't surprise me at all," Danny grins, "And they seem to accept her pretty readily. Lot of haoles look down on them."

HPD Detective Duke Lukela (a tall Samoan) meets them a block from the Garage, "I've confirmed he's there—working on a car up on the lift. If we swarm in, we can take him by surprise. Do we want anyone else?"

"Let's get the owner, if at all possible," Steve tells them, "According to Hill's wife, he's involved in the attacks. Hill's the ringleader though. Swarm in and take them by surprise. But be careful, they're both dangerous. And they may very well be armed."

The officers nod in understanding, having seen the bloody results of the gang's attacks. They don bullet-proof vests, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best.

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Alex, dressed in faded green cover-alls, looks up as two black LTD's and two Honolulu Police cars pull in and swarm the place, parking where no one can move their cars. His blood-shot eyes narrow as his next-door neighbor gets out of one of the LTD's, carrying a gun in his hand, and wearing a bullet-proof vest.

A tall, dark-haired man, steps forward, "Alex Hill—you're under arrest on suspicion of Murder One and Kidnapping with Intent to Murder."

Reacting without thinking, Alex reacts by reaching into his cover-alls and jerking out a small pistol, aiming for the dark-haired man!

Danny reacts instinctively by throwing himself at Steve, knocking him to the ground. He feels a sharp burning pain in his leg, then the world goes black!

Steve, though the weight pins him down, yells out for everyone to take cover! He manages to get his gun hand free and fires, hitting Alex squarely in the chest—causing him to fall to the ground.

Chin and Duke immediately rush over to Steve and help move Danny off of him. Getting to his knees, Steve checks on his friend and kneels at his side, cradling his blond head in his lap. Blood is oozing from a scrape in his forehead, and gushing from a wound in his upper right thigh. His breathing is shallow and labored.

As Chin gets on the radio, calling for an ambulance, Duke kneels to apply pressure to the wound in Danny's thigh. Kono, having taken Alex's father-in-law into custody, runs over, "How's the bruddah doin?"

"Not good," Steve comments, applying a clean handkerchief to the small scrape above Danny's right eye, "Looks like he hit his head, plus the wound in his leg." He looks down at the curly head, "You did it again, didn't you-kaikaina?"

Danny forces his eyes open, looking up into Steve's own blue ones. His voice is already weak, both from blood loss and the head injury, "S—Steve-"

"I'm here kaikaina-rest easy—you're going to be okay, I promise. Don't talk-"

"Kris—tell her—love-her-want to marry-"

"I will, I promise," Steve assures him as Danny's eyes roll back into his head and he goes limp. Duke looks up from where he's keeping pressure on the wound in his thigh, then checks his pulse.

"Passed out," he assures his sometimes boss, "Pulse is weak though."

"How bad's the wound," Steve asks, trying to get his mind around what just happened.

"Pretty bad. Loosing blood like crazy."

Chin returns to check on his boss and close friend, "Ambulance is on the way. How's he doing?"

"Not good. Is Hill in custody?"

Kono returns, "He's dead. You got him with your first shot."

The wailing of the ambulance causes Steve to look up, followed closely by Honolulu Fire Department Paramedics. Duke keeps the pressure on the wound while vital signs are taken and an IV established. Then one of the paramedics takes over, keeping hard pressure on the leg.

Steve doesn't hesitate to jump into the ambulance with Danny, keeping a hand on his shoulder as a calming presence. The paramedics simply shake their heads in amusement, having heard stories about the Head of Five-O and his Second-in-Command, almost becoming a local legends.

The rocking motion of the ambulance causes Danny's eyes to open, immediately coming to light on Steve, "S-"

"Ssh—ssh-I'm here, Danno," Steve soothes, stroking his shoulder with a calming hand. Danny's eyes once again roll back into his head, and he goes limp.

A few minutes later, the ambulance pulls into the ER. Several people meet it, including Doctor Bergman. The gurney is carefully removed as the paramedic gives an update on Danny's vital signs. He's wheeled into a treatment room and Steve shut out.

Doctor Bergman immediately orders X-Rays and begins his examination.

Chapter Thirty:

Kris, listening to the police radio in Steve's office, instinctively realizes that Danny's the one injured, that her feeling was right. She walks out of the office and looks at Jenny, "Danny's been shot!"

"Oh no," Jenny exclaims, "Steve's going to go ballistic!"

"Which hospital will they be taking him to?"

"Queens, that's where Doctor Bergman is."

Grabbing her totebag, Kris heads out the door and to her Jeep. She arrives within ten minutes and parks in the ER parking lot. Walking into the lobby, it takes her only a few seconds to locate Steve—helped by a friendly nurse—in the doctors' lounge—away from other patients and their families. Noticing how shell-shocked he looks, and the blood spattering his pants (which are torn at the knee) and suit jacket, she walks up and immediately pulls the tall, older, man into a warm hug, putting a halt to his restless pacing. Taking charge, she quietly urges him into a chair, then hands him a cup of water from a nearby fountain. She kneels in front of him, a comforting hand on his knee, as he sips the water, some of the color returning to his face.

Steve looks at the young woman in front of him as he forces himself to relax, allowing her to look after him for a moment **First time in years that someone other than Danno's looked after me**, he muses silently, sipping the water. Her dark blue eyes are gentle, concerned.

"Better," she asks quietly.

"Yeah, thanks. How about you," Steve wonders, knowing Danny would want him looking after her, rather than the other way around.

"I'll be better, once I know how Danny is," she admits with a small smile, "How was he?"

"Bleeding from a wound in his upper right thigh, plus where he hit his head to knock me out of the way," he's worried about her reaction to the news that Danny pushed him out of the way.

Kris simply shakes her head, unsurprised, "I'd be surprised if it happened any other way." She urges him to drink some more, watching as more color returns to his face. She's impatient to know about Danny, but she knows that he'd want her to remain with Steve—keeping him on an even keel.

A nurse sticks her head in, "Mr. McGarrett, Doctor Bergman is looking for you."

Steve stands, ready to hear the news—praying for the best, but expecting the worst. Kris also stands, moving to his side with a hand on his arm, as a tall, gray-haired, man in green scrubs, spattered with blood, walks into the lounge. He looks at her curiously, realizing that if she's there, it's alright. He takes a deep breath, "Good news/bad news. Good news, Danny's only got a slight concussion, probably from where he hit the pavement."

"And the bad," Steve asks, beating Kris to the punch.

"He's in surgery to remove a bullet from his thigh," Niles points to a spot on his own thigh, "The bullet nicked the femoral artery, which is why he almost bled out. If pressure hadn't been put on it immediately, he would've died of blood loss before the ambulance got there. Doctor Hope, vascular surgeon, is working on him as we speak. If all goes well, he'll be in the hospital about a week. But he can't go home to his apartment—no steps and he'll be on crutches for a week or so."

"He'll make a full recovery," Kris can't conceal her own anxiety.

"One thing you'll learn about these two—they can bounce back from almost anything, given enough time," Niles smiles warmly at her.

Steve realizes that the coroner doesn't know who she is, and makes the introductions, "Doc—this is Danno's fiance', Kris Morrow. Kris, Doc Bergman is not only the coroner, but our personal physician."

Kris raises a curious eyebrow at Steve, somewhat concerned at the introduction, but lets it slide, for now.

Niles extends his hand, smiling at the attractive young woman, warmly welcoming her into the Five-O Ohana, "Nice that Danny's finally found someone as special as he is. Doris will be overjoyed, and anxious to meet you. She thinks a lot of Danny, as do I."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you as well," she smiles in return, already liking the doctor.

Niles looks back at Steve, "Danny's going to be in surgery for a while yet. I'll come get you two when he's in a room."

"Thanks, Doc," Steve manages to smile.

"You bet. Relax a bit." The doctor turns on his heel and vanishes back back out the door.

Chapter Thirty-One:

Kris gets a glass of water before she and Steve sit down at the little table. She looks over at the older man, concerned—not only as her soon-to-be boss, but as Danny's best friend and older brother, "You okay?"

"I will be, once I see Danno for myself," Steve admits, looking at his glass.

She reaches across the table to cover his hand with hers, having already decided to sort of take charge (she's got a feeling he may balk a bit, though), "He's going to be okay. I've a good feeling about things, now that the shooting's over with."

"I know, it's just that I feel so helpless in times like this, like I should've done more."

Kris is careful to keep her voice low and gentle, much like she does when dealing with the victims of violent crime, "Steve-you're a brilliant investigator, but you had no way of knowing Alex was going to have a gun on him and shoot back. Besides, knowing Danny—he didn't think before knocking you out of the way."

Steve can't help but smile ruefully at her understanding, "You're right."

"Look—I'm going to make a suggestion, so don't take this the wrong way. Let Danny come home with me when he's discharged. I've got an extra bedroom with bath, off the living room—no stairs to climb. I'm home all day, as is Margo, since I won't start working for you for a while yet. We'll keep an eye on him. Make sure he rests, takes his meds, and eats well. I can also do his bandage changes."

Steve nods, "Actually—I'm having some work done on my house next week, some remodeling to the kitchen and bathroom. I was planning on staying in Danno's second bedroom."

"Come with him then, it's not that far from here—about thirty minutes. I've got another bedroom upstairs, with its own private bath. It's just me in that big old house, so I've got plenty of room. As long as you don't mind two Goldens being inside." Kris takes a deep breath, "You introduced me as Danny's fiance'-"

Steve looks down at their intertwined hands, noticing the rings on her left ring finger: a simple white gold band and an oval-cut blue topaz, surrounded by diamonds. He takes a deep breath, "At the scene, he asked me to tell you that he loves you, and wants to marry you."

Kris is shocked. Sure, she's falling in love with the guy, but wasn't sure about his feelings for her, so she hadn't said anything. Her voice is hesitant, uncertain, "Was he serious? Or was it shock?"

Steve can't help but smile. She's obviously surprised. "He's serious. We've been doing some talking over the last few days. This is the first time since I've known him that I've seen him so serious about a girl." He grimaces at the memory, "Jane—was pretty and he was serious about her. But it wouldn't have worked out in the long run, because she had no idea about the life of a cop. And resented the time he spent with me."

Kris nods, "But I do know what that's like. And I understand y'all's relationship."

"If you can't handle things, there's the door. Leave now, before he gets hurt any more," Steve hates to be harsh, but he has to do this—to know that she's going to stick by Danny in the bad times, as well as the good. If not, he'll handle it—somehow.

Kris shakes her head, "I'm not going any where. I'm here for the long-haul. I know the risks, and accept them, because I've fallen in love with him."

"Good. He's going to be thrilled to hear that."

Chin and Kono come into the lounge to find the two sitting at the table, quietly talking. They pull out chairs and sit down as well, ready to find out about their friend, then brief their boss. "How's Danny," the large Hawaiian asks.

"In surgery. The bullet hit the artery. He's going to be here for about a week. Then out for a while."

"Damn," Kono mutters, echoing all their feelings.

"I've offered to let Danny come home with me, since Steve's house is being remodeled," Kris explains.

Chin nods, knowing his cousin and his wife will help look after the youngest member of Five-O. The two detectives then tell Steve about the aftermath of the raid, including that the older man made a full confession to the various crimes.

"Someone needs to go tell Linda about her husband's death, and father's arrest," Kris comments thoughtfully, after listening intently to the discussion between the three men.

Steve looks at her curiously, "Want to handle your first official assignment?"

"I will, as soon as I see Danny," she decides.

The three men smile at the offer.

A few minutes before one, Doctor Bergman returns to the lounge to fetch Steve and Kris. "He's not on a vent," he explains as he escorts them up to a room on the third floor, "This is the post-surgical ward, where nurses are in and out constantly, checking on the patients. Danny'll be here at least twenty-four hours." He warns the two, "He's going to look pretty pale, the surgery took a lot out of him. But he's on pain meds to keep him comfortable. It'll be a while before he gets his strength back as well."

Going into the small room, they find Danny propped at an angle, making it easier for him to breathe. A mask provides continuous oxygen, while IVs are running into both arms. To their eyes, he appears deathly pale.

Steve moves to the side of the bed next to the door, while Kris moves quietly to the other. Without realizing it, they both rest a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, they catch each other's eye, then smile at one another. He gently brushes a stray wisp of hair from Danny's forehead, finding it cool to the touch.

"All things considered, he's doing extremely well," Niles comments from the doorway, "We've got him on antibiotics, as a precaution. And he had to have four units of blood, the loss was so severe. So he's on extra fluids to help replace them."

"But he's going to be okay," Kris asks, anxious to be sure.

"Of course. Danny's pretty tough. It's gong to be a while before he wakes up though."

Once the three are alone, the visitors move slightly to pull up chairs close to the bed. Kris takes a deep breath, "I'm going to run back out to the Ranch to let Linda know that Alex is dead. I shouldn't be gone more than a couple of hours."

Steve nods, "That's fine. I'm certainly not going any where."

Kris smiles as she stands and bends to kiss Danny's cheek, "Be back in a bit, Honey. But Steve's staying with you." She comes around to give the older man a hug, "I won't be long. Meanwhile, I want you to rest a bit yourself."

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Once alone with his best friend, Steve places a comforting hand over Danny's, his voice low, "You've got yourself quite a young lady. She hasn't hesitated a second.."

Driving back to the Ranch, Kris tries to make plans for the next few days. She's got to get Linda situated, perhaps in one of the little cottages, or even take her back home, to her mother (since her father's in custody). Margo will need to get the two guest-rooms ready, and get everything stocked up. She drives almost on auto-pilot.

Thirty minutes later, she parks in front of the house and gets out, stretching her back. Linda comes out onto the porch, anxious to know what happened. "I'm sorry to have been so long," Kris tells her as she climbs the wide stone steps, then urges her friend into one of the chairs. Margo appears with glasses of iced tea, laced with mint.

"It's okay," Linda watches as she takes a sip of tea, then relaxes.

"No, it's not." Kris takes a deep breath, "Linda—I lied to you. Alex is the main suspect in a series of racially motivated attacks, murders, and disappearances. I was approached by Five-O, the Governor's task force, to go undercover—to get information on him. That's why Danny and I moved in next to you two."

Linda can't conceal her shock, "Then you being nice to me—was an act?"

Kris shakes her head, "Not at all, because I was worried about you—knowing what kind of man Alex was. When Steve handed me the file, I recognized both of you from school—which gave me some special insight into his character, or lack of it. When you came to see me, asking for help, I realized I had to somehow get you out of the situation you were in. But I had to talk to Steve."

"What are you talking about?"

"Steve is Steve McGarrett, the head of Five-O, the Governor's Special Task Force. Danny is his second-in-command."

Linda can't conceal her shock, "And you?"

"I'm taking a job working as both a press and victim liaison." Kris takes a deep breath, "A few hours ago, there was a shootout when Five-O went to take Alex into custody. He was shot, and killed, when he opened fire on the guys."

Linda's hand flies to her mouth in horror, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. According to Steve, Chin, and Kono—he pulled a gun from his overalls and opened fire on them. He would've hit Steve if Danny hadn't knocked him out of the way. Steve returned fire, hitting him square in the chest. He was dead at the scene."

"And my father?"

"He's been taken into custody, and made a full confession to everything. You and your mother are safe now."

Linda sags in her chair, in a mixture of shock and relief, "I—I can't believe it. He's—they're-gone-"

"Linda, I am so sorry-"

"I—it's okay. Can you take me to my mom?"

"Of course. She probably needs you right now, and I'll talk to her as well, she's going to have lots of questions. Grab your things."

A sudden thought strikes Linda, "That guy you were with-"

"Danny Williams-what about him?"

"Is he okay?"

Kris takes a deep breath and sighs, "No, but he will be. When Alex pulled his gun and tried to aim at Steve, Danny knocked him out of the way. He took a bullet to the thigh and had to have surgery to repair a torn artery."

Linda, somewhat surprisingly, gives Kris' hand a quick squeeze, "I'm so sorry for what happened. Are you okay?"

Kris smiles at her friend's concern, "I will be. Let's get your mother so I can get back to the hospital."

After speaking to Margo and telling her what happened and the plans for when Danny's discharged, Kris takes Linda to her mother's home (in a small rundown neighborhood on the outskirts of Honolulu). The older woman isn't to shocked to learn of her husband's activities, and her son-in-law's as well, but relieved when she realizes that she's now safe from the abuse she's suffered in silence for so many years.

Both women hug Kris warmly before she leaves them.

Glancing at her watch and finding it's almost four, Kris runs by Five-O's offices to pick up a change of clothes for Steve (Danny'd told her they both keep spare clothes there, just in case of emergency). Jenny is relieved to learn that Danny's going to be okay, and loves the plan of taking him to the Ranch to recover. She promises to get in touch with Chin's wife to help out as well.

Chapter Thirty-Three:

A faint sound alerts Steve (who's sitting in a chair at Danny's bedside) that his little brother is awakening. He places a gentle hand on his forehead, a steady, reassuring touch. The blue eyes slowly open, hazy and unfocused, then his head turns towards his best friend. The voice is weak, hoarse, "S—Steve-"

"It's okay, kaikaina," Steve soothes, "I'm here."

Danny swallows a couple of times, trying to get his throat working. Immediately, a straw appears so that he can take a couple of sips of cool water. "Better," Steve asks, removing the cup.

"Y—yeah-you okay-"

"I am, thanks to you," Steve reassures him.

Danny's eyes wander around the room, as if searching for someone. When he doesn't find her, pain fills those brilliant blue eyes before they close. **Damn**, he thinks through the pain, **She couldn't handle it-thought she'd stick by me-she promised-**

Steve realizes what's going through his friend's mind and hastens to reassure him, stroking his forehead in a soothing motion, "Danno-"

Danny's voice is hoarse, from both the surgery and the pain, "J—Just-leave me—alone-" He turns his head in the other direction, closing his eyes, effectively shutting down, not responding to his best friend.

"I'm not going anywhere, kaikaina. I'll be here when you need me," Steve assures him softly. Once Danny's drifted off, Steve moves to the window and stares out at the parking lot, **Please hurry. He needs to know you're still here for him**.

Kris glances at her watch, finding it's a little after four, as she walks up to the third floor (she prefers the exercise), carrying a change of clothes for Steve. She checks in at the nurses' desk, finding that Danny's been conscious only briefly. Tapping lightly on the partially open door, she finds Steve still at Danny's side. She sets the clothes down in the spare chair and moves to the other side of the bed. Her voice is soft, "How's he doing?"

"He thinks you've abandoned him," Steve warns her softly.

Kris' hand flies to her mouth in horror, "Oh no! Didn't you tell him-"

"I tried, but he didn't listen. He hasn't spoken since. He's shut down, literally." Steve picks up the spare clothes and vanishes out the door, heading for the men's room down the hall.

Chapter Thirty-Four:

Kris bends kiss Danny's cheek, then brushes a gentle hand across his forehead, "Danny—honey—I'm here-"

Those brilliant blue eyes open, hazy and unfocused. He opens his mouth to speak, but a straw appears instantly, allowing him to take a couple of sips to soothe his sore throat. "Better," she asks softly, removing it and setting it aside, then resting her hand on his forehead, her touch gentle and reassuring.

Danny's eyes are filled with pain, both physical and emotional, "Y—You left me—you wouldn't-promised-"

Kris uses the same soft voice she often uses on horses and dogs, "Ssh—ssh-I left long enough to tell Linda that Alex is dead, and her father in jail—I was only gone a little while-"

"Woke up-y—you weren't here—need-you-"

"I'm here now-I'm not leaving again, I promise-I'm not going anywhere—trust me—please," she finds herself pleading, knowing it'll break her heart if he rejects her.

Through the haze of drugs and pain, Danny makes his decision and lifts his hand. She catches it, holding it in both hands as she bends to brush another gentle kiss across his cheek, "I'm here, Honey-I'm here."

Despite the intense pain in his leg, Danny focuses on the tiny rings on Kris' finger, remembering what he and Steve talked about (what seems like days ago). He curls his fingers around her hand, pulling it down to his lips and kissing it. His voice is hoarse, "Marry—me?"

Though Steve had told her what they'd discussed, hearing Danny say the words still comes as a surprise, bringing tears to her eyes, "Are—are you sure?"

"Want—to spend—rest of my—life with you—love you-," he struggles to keep his eyes open, wanting—needing to hear her answer.

"I love you too," she admits softly, lifting their joined hands to her own lips and kissing his gently, "Yes-"

Danny relaxes at the single word, "Don't—leave-me-"

"Never," Kris murmurs through her tears as he drifts off, "I'll be right here when you wake up. Get some rest."

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Giving the pair time alone (though he's impatient to find out what happened), Steve wanders down to the little lounge, gets himself a cup of coffee and Kris a soda.

He genuinely hopes they can work it out. She'll be good for him: accepting of his life as a detective, looking after and loving him, and caring about the others as well. Going back into the little room, he finds Kris in the chair next to the window, her hand over Danny's. She looks up and gratefully accepts the soda, "Thanks."

Noticing her tear-streaked face, he kneels down beside her, "Everything okay?"

Kris takes a sip of the soda to steady her nerves, then looks over at the man who reminds her so much of her own father, whom she deeply misses. Her voice is quiet, "It is now. Danny just asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes, I hope," Steve smiles warmly at her.

Kris looks up, startled at the older man's acceptance, "You're okay with it?"

"Of course. I think you're a great girl, whom I think loves my best friend. And whom he loves in return." Steve nods at the intertwined hands, "He's crazy about you."

"I do love him. And said yes."

"That's great," Steve relaxes enough to give her a quick hug.

Kris allows the hug, needing the reassurance that she's making the right decision. She takes a deep breath, "I said it before, but I'll say it again: I won't come between you two. I know how close y'all are, how much y'all depend on one another."

"I'm glad to hear that. We do have a rather unique relationship," he admits.

"And if you want to take back your job offer—I'll understand completely."

"I don't think so. I think you're going to be a great fit. And you're being married to Danno is just going to be an added bonus." Steve moves back to the other side of the bed and covers Danny's hand with his own, being another source of comfort and contact for his injured friend. He looks back at the girl on the other side of the bed. It's obvious that she's still a little teary-eyed, but that's okay—she's entitled to be.

Kris tries to calm herself, but is surprised by Steve's ready acceptance of her new relationship with Danny. She takes a deep breath, "Danny's proposal took me by surprise."

"I'm sure," Steve chuckles warmly.

"I think I fell in love with him when you first introduced us. Love at first sight, I guess," she admits with a smile, "But I didn't want him to think I was trying to trap him into marrying me."

Steve can't help but chuckle again, "As if anyone could convince Danno to do anything he doesn't want to do. Somehow, I knew there'd be sparks between you two."

"Playing matchmaker," Kris teases, now relaxed.

"Maybe a bit," he admits with a grin of his own, "I want him to be happy, and not sacrifice his life for Five-O, like I have. It's going to take a special lady to be married to him, and I think you're the lady."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she smirks in return.

Steve's tone becomes dark, warning her that the conversation is about to become

serious, "Being a cop's wife isn't easy, ask Mai—Chin's wife. The long hours, little time off, being on call, limited family time, the injuries-"

"Like now?"

"Exactly. But I honestly think you're one of the few women I know who can handle the stress."

"What makes you think so," Kris is genuinely interested in his opinions of her, why he thinks she's such a good match for his best friend/little brother/second-in-command.

"Before I approached you, I did some checking—to make sure you'd be suitable for the assignment. Being a Navy brat, growing up here, you're familiar with the Island life-style and love it like he does. With your degree and work for the DA, you know how law-enforcement works—from the inside. But there's also something less tangible, more of a gut feeling, I had about you, especially once I got to know you a bit. I'll be the first to admit, you are a very pretty lady."

Kris blushes at the compliment, "Thank you."

"But you are also very intelligent, and have a core of strength—which you'll need as a detective's wife. You also genuinely care about people, especially Danno, and will look after him, giving him the love and support he needs. Yet, you have your own interests: the Ranch, the horses, other things. However, you two have some things in common: a love of the Island and its lifestyle, nature, good books, . . . all of those things make you two a great pair."

Kris appreciates the comments, "Thank you. I don't surf though."

"Can I ask why not?"

"Inner ear problems, which affects my sense of balance. It's one thing to be on the back of a horse, just a few feet off the ground, where I can grab the mane if something happens, another entirely to be on a surfboard in crashing waves in deep water. I enjoy swimming, skin diving, going to the beach, and searching for shells," Kris explains.

"I've never understood his love of it myself, but he enjoys it. And he's pretty good," Steve takes a sip of his coffee.

"My parents never understood my love of horses," Kris admits with a smile, "But they indulged me. My mother doesn't understand why I always spent so much time at the barn, even when I wasn't actually riding or showing. I got my first horse, a black Quarter Horse mare, that I boarded not far from here. Took lessons and showed some,

but preferred trail riding and just spending time with her and the other horses at the ranch. I tried to find her when I came back, ended up buying two of her foals—the black and gray Quarter Horse geldings. Then in college, I got into showing as part of their Equestrian Team—mainly Western, but as alternate in Hunters." She looks at Danny, at her hand on his, "My mom doesn't understand why I needed to return, since she—hated it is the wrong word—maybe disliked is better. She never tried to fit into the Island life-style and hardly ever left the base, or associated with non-Navy families. Me, I love it and hated it when we left. Maybe it was fate that I return here, and meet y'all."

"Fate does have a strange way of working out," Steve settles in for a long chat, completely at ease with Kris, much like he is Danny, "When I first came here, in 1959, after recovering from my time spent as a 'guest' of North Korea-"

"You were a POW," Kris asks, curious as she interrupts briefly.

"For three months," Steve admits, "Hell has nothing on a POW camp."

"I wonder—Dad was a medic who helped three men who'd escaped from the North Koreans—wonder if you were one of the three-"

"It's possible. Myself, Oscar Goldman, and Jonathan Hart were the three. We were captured at different times. But ended up in the same camp."

"When I call Dad to tell him about everything, I'll ask him."

"We were the only ones who survived, out of six who escaped. We gave military intelligence a list of the known POWs, and their fates—including a couple who we knew were taken to Russia. Anyway, while I recovered at the military base in Japan, I accepted a transfer to Pearl Harbor. And one of the first things I did, after settling in, was tour the Palace. Never expected to be working there a few years later. Then to meet the man who would become my dearest friend."

"What happened to your friends? Has fate been kind to them as well?"

Steve can't help but chuckle at the thought of his two friends, though he's much closer to Danny now, "Oscar works in Intelligence in Washington. Jonathan is now a self-made millionaire, living in Los Angeles. So yes, fate has been kind to both of them. I talk to them frequently. Now, tell me about Linda."

Kris gives him a detailed run-down of telling Linda about Alex's death, then taking her to her mother and informing the older woman of her husband's arrest. Finishing, she drains the last of the her soda and waits for the older man to ask more questions. "You think they'll both testify against him," he asks.

"Now that they're both out of danger, I think so. Both were scared to death, but with Linda's father in jail, and the rest of the gang being rounded up, they'll be okay. If they want to leave the Island later, I'll make the arrangements. I can't see why they would want to stay now, with so many bad memories here. Let them make a fresh start somewhere on the Mainland."

"You've got a point."

Chapter Thirty-Six:

Awareness returns in the form of a sharp pain in his right leg, causing him to gasp, then groan. Opening his eyes, Danny turns his head to the left—finding Steve at his side. Turning to the right, he finds Kris standing there as well. Both have their hands on his, comforting and being a point of contact when the pain is so bad.

Steve and Kris are discussing possible charges against Linda's father when a gasp of what sounds like sheer agony interrupts. They're both instantly on their feet and at Danny's side, finding him gasping for breath. He grips their hands tightly, trying to ride out the pain. She's careful to keep her voice low, "Honey—what's wrong?"

"Pain—hurts-please-help-"

Steve looks at Kris, "It must be bad if he's complaining." He vanishes out the door to fetch a nurse and have Bergman paged.

Kris places her other hand on Danny's chin, turning his head so that he can focus on her. "Look at me," she tells him, allowing him to look at her. She quietly coaxes him through some deep breathing, working through the pain, until it's a bit more bearable.

Steve returns in just a moment, moving back to Danny's side and holding his hand, with a nurse, who checks Danny's vital signs, finding them elevated. "How is the pain," the woman asks, measuring morphine into a syringe to inject into the IV port.

"Bad," Danny gasps, keeping an iron grip on the two hands he holds.

"He's not one to complain, so it has to be bad," Steve explains to the nurse.

Kris again sort of takes charge, "Steve—switch sides with me." They do, then she vanishes into the little bathroom, emerging with a basin of cool water and washrags. She wets the rag, squeezes out the excess, then applies it to Danny's forehead as he relaxes, allowing the morphine to take effect. Another is applied to his neck.

Doctor Bergman returns, taking in the scene, then checking his vitals. To his amazement, his patient is now calm and relaxed, even dozing a bit. He looks at Steve for an answer, "What happened?"

"All the sudden, he woke up almost screaming from pain."

"Let me take a look." Niles lifts up the edge of the blanket and sheet, then peels back part of the bandage. Kris, while reapplying the cool compress, peers over his shoulder—finding the wound nice and pink. The doctor looks over the edge of his wire rimmed glasses, "The cool compresses are a good idea. Are you a nurse?"

"EMT. Once Danny's released, he's coming home with me for a while, until you say he can be on his own again," Kris tells him, "I've got a Ranch on the other side of the Island, half-way between the Temple and Sacred Falls. I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest and eats well. I can also do bandage changes."

Niles looks at Steve curiously, "And you're okay with this?"

"Why not? She's his fiance'," Steve smiles, watching as she soothingly strokes Danny's hand.

"While Steve got the nurse, I got him to calm his breathing a bit, getting the pain to a more bearable level, until she got here with the morphine. It's a technique I learned from one of my psychology professors, that I've used a time or two. I figured what works with traumatized victims would work with a sick cop," she smiles down.

Niles replaces the bandages, then covers over his patient. He smiles at the three, "Between the two of you, I think Danny's in great hands." He politely excuses himself and leaves the room.

"I'll second that," Steve smirks.

Once assured that Danny's drifted back off, Kris relaxes into the chair that Steve vacated. She looks across at Steve, "You agree for him to come home with me then?"

"I don't see why not. Give you two some time alone, to get to know one another."

"Thanks. Why don't you run down to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat? I'll stay with Danny, then I'll go."

Giving Kris' shoulder a quick squeeze, Steve vanishes out the door. She calls Jenny at home, updating her on Danny's condition, then calls Margo to inform her of the plans for his recuperation. The housekeeper then tells her that her father called, and will probably be calling the hospital to talk to her. Once done with the calls, she pulls a book out of her tote bag (on Thoroughbred racing—a special interest of hers) and settles down to read.

Steve returns less than half-an-hour later, finding Kris contentedly reading. He moves to the other side of the bed, checking on Danny. He looks at her curiously, "How's he doing?"

"Pretty good. Blood pressure has come down, breathing is easier." She shuts her book and stands, stretching her back, then sets her book down, "I'm keeping the cool compresses on his forehead and neck for the time being. The lab tech came into draw some blood, making sure he doesn't develop an infection, which can come on quickly in our warm weather."

Steve nods, "Sounds great."

"I called Jenny and updated her, then Margo. She's on board with having you and Danny as guests for a few days. Also told me my father called, so she gave him the number here. So he may be calling." Kris grabs her billfold from her tote bag after bending to give Danny a quick kiss on the cheek, "Be back shortly, Honey."

Going down to the cafeteria (located in the basement), Kris selects salad from the bar, along with fresh fruit, and iced tea. She eats quickly, not wanting Danny to wake up and find her gone again. But she makes a quick stop by the hospital chapel, praying quietly for strength to see her through the next few days, along with praying for both Danny and Steve. She also uses a pay phone to place a quick call to her pastor (finding him gone to the Big Island), asking his wife that Danny be put on the church's prayer list.

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

Steve is about to settle back into a chair when the phone on the nightstand rings. He catches it on the second ring, not wanting it to disturb Danny, "McGarrett."

"This is Lieutenant Commander Morrow, Kristi's father, I was told she was there visiting a sick friend."

"She's stepped out to get a bite to eat and should be back any moment."

There's no mistaking the tone of command in the other man's voice, "And you are?"

"Steve McGarrett, head of Five-O. Your daughter's keeping me company while I keep vigil on my injured second-in-command."

There's a brief silence, "I was a medic in Korea when my patrol and I came across three POW's who'd escaped. One of them was named McGarrett, that wouldn't happen to be you—is it?"

"It is."

Gervis chuckles warmly, "I'll be damned! I was wondering what happened to you guys. How in the world do you happen to know my daughter?"

"Long story. Suffice it to say, you've got a great girl."

"I think so."

Kris opens the door to find Steve on the phone. He stands and hands her the receiver, "Your Dad."

"Thanks." She takes the receiver, "Hang on for just a second Dad, while I check on Danny."

"You bet, Honey."

Kris moves back to the edge of the bed and bends to kiss Danny's cheek, finding it cool to the touch, "I'm back, Sweetheart." She looks at Steve, then hands him the cup of coffee she fetched from the cafeteria, "I can't guarantee how fresh this is, but it's hot and it's caffeine."

"Thanks," Steve accepts the cup gratefully.

"The nurses just put on a fresh pot at the Station, in case you need it. How's he doing?"

"Been quiet. No fever."

"Great. Sorry I was gone so long, but I stopped by the Chapel to say a few prayers, for not only myself, but you two as well. I also used the pay phone to call my pastor and get Danny on the prayer list at Church," Kris explains as she sits down, a hand on Danny's.

"That's fine."

Kris picks up the phone again, "Sorry about the delay, Dad."

"Quite all right, Honey. Now, you want to tell me what you're doing with the Head of the State Police?"

"I was going to call you in a day or two. I'm now the Press and Victim Liaison for Five-O."

She can picture her father in the chair at his desk at home, leaning back and nodding his head, "You'll do great. You've got a gift for dealing with people, even difficult ones. And you thrive under difficult situations."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Kris smiles, "How's Mom?"

"She's been better," Gervis admits, "And you realize that she's not going to be happy when I tell her about this new job of yours?"

"So what else is new," Kris sighs, "She's really going to pitch a fit when you tell her this next bit of news."

"What's that?"

"That I'm engaged, to Danny Williams, Five-O's second-in-command," she holds her breath, waiting for her father's reaction.

"Is he a good man," Gervis asks.

"The best. He was injured in a shoot-out this morning, so I'm sitting with him, here in ICU, for a while. And he's going out to the Ranch to recover."

"When's the wedding?"

"Give me a break," Kris laughs, relaxing a bit, "We just got engaged."

"Your mother is not going to be happy," Gervis warns.

"When is she ever," Kris shoots back, "But it's my life. She may not like my choices, but they're mine to make."

"True. Then again, you've got a good head on your shoulders. I can't wait to meet the man who's captured my little girl's heart."

"Thanks. You'll like him, he's great."

"The other thing I was calling to tell you is that Robert has been released from Reidsville, as of last week. He's already been down here, snooping around and asking questions. He turned up at the old family homestead two days ago, not knowing Mother was dead. He didn't like it when Dave told him to get lost."

"What are the odds that he could make his way here?"

"Pretty slim. But he's been asking questions about you as well. He knows you've moved back to Hawaii."

Kris shakes her head, "See if you can get the Warden to send me his file and most recent pictures."

"Good idea. You're starting to think like a detective now."

Kris smiles over at Steve, "Comes from hanging around a couple of super cops. I'll be prepared if and when he shows up."

"What was that about," Steve asks when Kris hangs up, after talking a few more minutes.

"Dad's mother's second husband, the one who tried to rape me when I was fourteen. He's been released from prison, and has been nosing around the old homeplace, and asking questions about me."

Steve nods in understanding, "You okay?"

"Been almost ten years, so I'm as okay as can be expected. I mean, what are the odds that he could turn up here—in Hawaii?"

"Depends on how obsessed he is with you."

Kris nods her head as she stands to reapply the cool compresses to Danny's forehead and neck, "True. I did send him to prison." She brushes a gentle hand across his cheek, checking for a fever and finding him cool to the touch. She smiles at Steve, "No sign of a fever, so that's good."

Steve sighs in relief. He hates it when Danny's injured, especially in a case like this. "I feel better, knowing that you're here. And I know he does as well."

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

A gentle tap on the door causes the two to look up. It opens to admit a tall (at least as tall as Steve) slender, gray haired man in his sixties, wearing white linen slacks and a navy blue short-sleeve button down shirt. His voice has a faint Western accent, "Steve?"

"Governor," Steve stands and comes around the edge of the bed to greet the only person that he directly answers to. They shake hands warmly (though Kris senses that they aren't exactly close friends). She hangs back, allowing the men to talk.

Governor Jameson (Paul) steps over to the bed to look down at the injured detective, then looks back at Steve, "Sorry I haven't gotten here sooner, but I was tied up with a meeting at the State Ag department and just found out when I called to check my messages. How bad is he?"

"He saw Hill taking aim at me and knocked me out of the way. He struck his head," Steve points at a small laceration above Danny's right eye, "And was hit in the upper right thigh—which tore the femoral artery."

"Ouch," the Governor winces in sympathy, "But he's going to be okay, right?"

"Doc's got him on antibiotics to keep him from developing an infection. He'll be released in a few days."

"Great news." The Governor then turns to Kris, smiling warmly at her, causing her to blush prettily, "And who is this pretty young lady?"

"Governor, this is Five-O's new Press and Victim Liaison, Kristi Morrow. She's also Danno's fiance."

Kris extends her hand, smiling warmly at the older man, immediately winning him over, "It's nice to finally meet you, Sir. I voted for you in my first ever election."

"Nice to meet you as well," the Governor smiles in return, "And it's nice to see that Steve has found someone to take some of the load off of him. Are you from here?"

"Navy brat, born at the Naval Hospital at Pearl. I own the Ko'Olau Ranch, half-way between Sacred Falls and Byodo Temple. Raise a few cattle and hogs, plus have the State's only herd of Missouri Fox Trotters."

Governor Jameson nods, "Of course. Your name came up at the meeting I was at today. Dean Fowler was telling me about your work to import some Heritage breed turkeys and Morgan horses." He then realizes what else Steve had said, "You and Danny are engaged?"

"Yes, Sir. He asked me a few hours ago. And I accepted," Kris watches the man closely for his reaction to the news.

To both hers and Steve's surprise, the man grins, obviously pleased, "That's wonderful! My wife, Mary, will be pleased as well. She's very fond of Danny." He gives the young woman a quick hug, then pushes her back to arm's length, "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course."

Steve fetches another chair, allowing the Governor to sit down. Kris reapplies the cool compresses to Danny's forehead and neck before sitting back down, keeping a gentle hand on his, once again a source of contact and comfort for her injured fiance'.

Governor Jameson then looks at Kris, "I know that Steve has already given you the job, but I'd still like to know a few things."

"Ask away."

"For starters, you grew up here."

"Until I was sixteen, when my mother was severely injured in a car accident. We moved back to Georgia, where my father is a physician at King's Bay Submarine Base, in Kingsland, on the Coast. He's from Brunswick, my mother's from Savannah. I completed high school at Glynn County, then went to Wesleyan, in Macon. I was one of the first five to graduate with a degree in Criminal Justice, with a minor in Psychology. Returned home two years ago and bought the MacKenzie Place, restored the house and pastures. The DA and my father are old friends, so he asked me to work for him—as a Victim Advocate, but also helping with the Press."

"Richard gave her a terrific recommendation," Steve adds, "She's great at dealing with everyone from victims to cops to families."

Governor Jameson nods, "Sounds like you'll be a great fit then. Can you get along with Steve?"

"I have so far," Kris smiles at Steve, who has resumed his chair on the other side of the bed, "I don't anticipate a problem."

Governor Jameson relaxes. Steve's a hard man for most people to get along with (tough, driven, doesn't suffer fools lightly). Danny's the exception to that rule. But he senses that Kris is very different from most women in that she'll be able to get along

with the often intimidating lead detective. He changes the subject, "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you two on your engagement. Mary will be thrilled to learn about it, and anxious to meet you."

"Thank you, Sir."

The Governor then looks at Steve, "And you're okay with this development?"

"Of course. Kris is a great girl. And she and Danno make a terrific pair. Want to hear something strange? Her father was a medic with the Recon Unit that found Jonathan, Oscar, and myself when we escaped from the North Koreans. We just discovered the connection a few minutes ago."

"How ironic. A chance encounter all those years ago, now you end up hiring that man's daughter," Governor Jameson chuckles, "Has he given you an engagement ring yet?"

"Not yet. He just asked a few hours ago, when he woke up, and I accepted."

"Call Mary and let her know when you two decide on details. I'm sure she'll be glad to help out as well," he hands Kris a business card, "She's very fond of Danny."

"I will, thank you."

After a few more minutes of idle talking, Governor Jameson leaves. Kris gets up to check on Danny, stretching her back as she does. To her alarm, he's now running a low-grade fever and his breathing has become slightly labored. She buzzes the nurse, alerting her. The older Samoan woman comes in, checks her patient's vital signs, then vanishes. She returns in a moment with something that will hopefully relieve the fever.

Kris fetches two more washrags and wets them, handing one to Steve to place on Danny's wrists. She reapplies the cool cloths to his neck and forehead. Doctor Bergman returns with his wife, Doris (a petite gray-haired woman), in tow. He quickly makes the introductions, then moves to his patient's side. He listens to his heart and lungs, then looks at the two who are waiting impatiently, "I don't like the way his lungs sound. There's some congestion there."

"Pneumonia," Kris guesses.

"I hope not, that's all he needs. But I'm going to have a portable X-Ray brought in, since I don't want him moved because of that leg. Has he been sick lately," Niles asks, looking at both of them.

"You know Danny, he's extremely healthy," Steve answers.

Kris nods, "He's been fine."

The four step out as the portable X-Ray machine is brought in. Niles warns the two technicians to be extremely careful of Danny's injured leg. Doris looks curiously at Kris, "How are you coping, Dear? I know this is difficult for you."

Kris shakes her blond head, her ponytail bouncing, "I'm fine, or I will be as soon as we know what's wrong with Danny. It's just hard to watch as someone I love hurt."

Doris gives her a warm hug, "He's going to be okay. He's pretty tough."

The technician sticks his head out, "Doctor Bergman, your patient is getting upset. You'd better get in here."

Kris and Steve take their places at Danny's side, gentle hands on his. The older man's voice is gentle, but has an unmistakable tone of command, "Danno-"

Danny relaxes at the familiar voice, sinking back into the pillow, "S—Steve-"

"I'm here, kaikaina."

At a gentle touch on his other hand, Danny turns to look at Kris, "S—still here-"

"Of course I'm here, Honey," she soothes, "Just relax and let the X-Ray tech do his job, okay?"

Danny nods as he drifts back off. Kris and Steve step out and let the X-Ray tech take the pictures that Doctor Bergman want. Once he's done, they go back in, resuming their watch over him.

Doctor Bergman returns in an hour with the X-Rays and puts them up on the viewer to show Steve and Kris what they reveal, "Looks like he's got the start of pneumonia in both lungs. So I'm going to add more antibiotics and put him on oxygen therapy, with inhaled medication to keep it from getting worse."

A few minutes later, they are back at Danny's side. Another IV has been established, and an oxygen mask placed over his face, feeding him medicated oxygen. Beneath his usual tan, he looks deathly pale, now even gaunt. A gentle hand on his forehead reveals he's still running a bit of a fever. Kris reapplies the cool cloths to his forehead, neck, and wrists. To their surprise, his eyes open at her touch. But Steve hastens to calm him, "Ssh—ssh-don't try to talk—just rest-"

Kris' heart breaks at the pain and fear in those brilliant blue eyes. She strokes his hair in a soothing motion, "It's okay, Honey. We're here, and not going to let anything happen to you. Just relax and let us take care of you."

Reassured by the presence of the two people he loves and trusts most in the world, knowing that they'll fight the war for him for a while, Danny sighs and drifts back off. Kris and Steve resume their seats at his side.

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

On Saturday, March fifteenth, Steve reluctantly leaves about seven the next morning, to run home and get dressed for at least a half day at work. But Kris promises to call him if anything happens. A little after eight, Margo arrives with a change of clothes. She remains with Danny while she vanishes into the bathroom down the hall to wash off and change. She returns in a few moments in crisp khaki slacks and a navy blue polo shirt. Her hair has been brushed into satiny smoothness before being pulled back into a loose bun with a handful of bobby pins. She looks tired, but at least feels a bit better.

Margo looks up from her book, "Feeling better?"

"Yups, mahalo." Kris bends to brush a lingering kiss across Danny's forehead, finding it still a bit warm, "Be back in a bit. I'm going to grab a bite to eat."

Breakfast is a quick bite in the hospital cafeteria, then an extra cup of ice to put soda over. She returns to find Margo reading the _Star Tribune _morning edition, with the headlines being Alex's death and Danny's shooting. The older woman looks up, "Is the plan still for Danny to come to the Ranch to recover?"

"Unless something happens to delay things. Steve's coming as well, as his house is being worked on."

"I'll get both guest rooms prepared, and put in fresh linens. What about meals?"

"I know that Steve eats pretty light, while Danny eats almost anything you put in front of him."

Margo nods, "Danny downstairs, with Mr. McGarrett upstairs?"

"Exactly."

"Makes sense for him to come home with you, since you're engaged to him. And we can make sure he rests and eats well."

"My thoughts exactly."

Kris has settled down with a magazine from the hospital's little gift shop when the phone rings. She catches it on the second ring, not wanting it to disturb Danny, "Hello?"

"Kristi—this is your mother. Gervis told me where you are and what you've done. Is it true?"

Kris sighs, she'd been hoping to postpone this conversation, "Is what true?"

"Don't get smart with me young lady," Carolynn yells into the receiver, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I won't stand for it!"

"Mother, will you please lower your voice," Kris pleads, not wanting her voice to disturb Danny.

"Don't you tell me what to do! Gervis told me this morning that you're engaged! And I won't stand for it!"

"There's an old saying: 'I'm free, white, and well over twenty-one'. You can't tell me who I can and can't marry."

"I'm your mother and you're to do what I say!"

"Sorry, it's my life. And I'll marry the man I'm in love with."

"I won't stand for it!"

"Not your choice, it's mine. Just like it was mine to return to Oahu and start the Ranch."

"Phillip-"

"Was a grade 'A', number one, jackass!"

"Watch your language!"

"You started it," Kris snaps, "I know you liked Phillip, but he was only going to marry me for my money. Danny could care less about that. He loves me for myself."

"At least tell me he comes from a nice family," Carolynn demands.

"His parents were killed in the attack on Pearl Harbor, when he was only three. He stayed with a Hawaiian foster family until after the War, when his Aunt Clara came and got him."

Carolynn sighs melodramatically, "That's great! My well-bred daughter is marrying a cop! What will my friends think?"

"That I'm in love, and happy," Kris can't resist the smart remark.

"If you go through with this marriage," Carolynn takes a deep breath, sure her threat will work, "I won't be any part of it!"

Kris shrugs, not giving into the blackmail, "That's your choice."

Carolynn can't believe that she's not backing down, "If you do, you're no longer my daughter! I'll disown you! I will not be there to see you throw your life away! For a cop, of all people!"

"That's your choice. But for what it's worth, I'm happy."

Angry, Carolynn hangs up. Kris replaces the receiver with a sigh. Conversations with her mother always leave her drained, from a mental standpoint. Standing, she checks on Danny—worried that her mother's raised voice woke him up. To her relief, he's still dozing—though his breathing is still labored, more than she'd like. She strokes his hair in a soothing motion, hoping he didn't hear the yelling. To her amusement, he opens his eyes and looks at her, confusion visible in his blue eyes. She keeps her voice low and soothing, "It's okay, Honey, I'm here. Steve had to go back to the office for a bit."

Danny motions for her to lift the mask from his face, which she does briefly. He catches her hand with his, though his voice is hoarse, "Th—the ring-"

"What about it?"

"Keep it—engagement-already paid-"

Tears spring to her own blue eyes as she bends to kiss his cheek, "Are you sure?"

"Don't—have my—mother's—love you—"

"Of course I'll wear it," Kris whispers softly, "And I love you too."

At her calming words, Danny relaxes and drifts back off. Kris carefully replaces the mask before checking for fever again. She reapplies the cool compresses to his forehead, neck, and both wrists.

Chapter Forty:

About ten, there's a tentative knock on the door. At Kris' soft greeting, a short, heavy-set man in his sixties sticks his head inside. He has a much more pronounced Southern accent than her own softer one, "Kristi-"

Kris stands to hug the older man warmly, "Brother Dwight—I wasn't expecting to see you."

Dwight Smith, pastor of Honolulu First Baptist Church, greets her affectionately. He's casually dressed in white linen slacks and a sky blue short-sleeve cotton shirt. His almost snow-white hair has been parted just above his left ear. He became pastor of the church almost two years ago, shortly before Kris returned home. A former Navy Chaplain, he and his wife chose to return to Honolulu when he took an early retirement, taking over the reins of the century old church. And being born and raised in the Southern Baptist faith, she moved her membership after meeting him—becoming an active member of the small church, even hosting events out at the Ranch.

"I apologize for not coming sooner," Brother Dwight returns the hug, "But I was at a funeral on the Big Island. Anne gave me your message when I returned this morning."

"That's fine. I appreciate your coming."

Brother Dwight pulls up the third chair, studying one of the newest members of his church. From the very first, he liked and admired her intelligence, spirit, and willingness to help out in any way she can. "How are you holding up," he asks softly.

"I've been better," Kris admits with a wry smile.

"I'm sure."

Kris once again checks that Danny's resting comfortably before returning to her chair, a gentle hand on his. She looks at her pastor, "You might as well hear it now, Danny and I are engaged. He asked me yesterday, when he came to, and I accepted."

"That's wonderful! I'm happy for you! You deserve the happiness," Brother Dwight smiles.

"Thank you. You should also know, I've accepted a job with Five-O, as a victim and press liaison. It may cut down on the time I can spend at church."

"You'll do great," Brother Dwight tells her in all honesty.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Kris smiles, grateful for his acceptance.

"When's the wedding?"

"Give me a break," she laughs, "I just got engaged a few hours ago. I should tell you though, my mother is not at all happy about this. She's threatened to disown me, not even come for the wedding."

"And that surprises you how?"

"It doesn't." Kris looks at Danny, her expression tender. To Brother Dwight, it's obvious that she's very much in love with the injured detective. Her voice is gentle, "I wish she could see what I do. Danny's not only a great detective and good-looking, but has a heart of pure gold. He's got a great sense of humor, and we share a lot of the same interests."

"And if she doesn't come around and accept your choice?"

Kris turns to look at her pastor, her eyes and voice now cold, "It's her choice. But I'm not going to let her ruin my chance at happiness. She tried her best to convince me to marry Phillip and not return here, even though she knew what he was planning. She and Phillip's mother are good friends. She didn't care about what he was going to do once we were married—just that he comes from a wealthy Southern family with 'good bloodines'-like he was a bloody stud horse and I was a broodmare she was considering breeding. But Hawaii's my home. And my life is now with Danny, and Five-O."

Brother Dwight nods in understanding, "We'll pray about it before I leave." He changes the subject, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Kris explains about the undercover operation and the arrest attempt, which resulted in Danny's injuries. "When they left to make the arrest, I found myself praying that nothing would happen. And when I heard that an officer was down, and realized it was Danny—I prayed all the way over here. I can't remember the last time I prayed so hard. Then when he asked me to marry him-"

"From every thing I've heard, he's a fine young man."

"The best," Kris smiles, caressing Danny's hand with her own, stroking it lightly.

"And Mr. McGarrett—how do you get along with him? I understand that the two of them are extremely close friends, not just co-workers. And that he's very tough."

"We get along great," she grins, "He's a sweetheart, underneath that tough shell. He and Danny are devoted to one another. I understand and accept that. I convinced him to go to work for a while, so I'm sure he'll be back later today. And he knows that Danny proposed, so he's tickled with that development."

Brother Dwight nods with a smile, "I'm glad that you two will have that support. What about your father?"

"Dad didn't say anything much. I wish he'd held off on telling Mom though."

"Why is that?"

"When she called and started yelling, I was afraid she was going to wake up Danny. She was furious, to put it mildly."

"What are you going to do?"

Kris shrugs, "What I've always done: follow my heart. She's never been happy with my choices: getting involved with horses as a child, majoring in Criminal Justice, returning here when I graduated, starting the Ranch, working for the District Attorney's office, now working for Steve. Why should my getting married be any different?"

"Maybe she'll change her mind when she meets Danny."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Or when you become pregnant. Grandchildren can make a difference."

"Yeah, right," Kris snorts, then changes the subject, "Danny and I haven't had a chance to make plans, but would you consider performing the ceremony?"

"Of course, I'm honored that you asked. Just let me know when and where."

"Mahalo nui loa."

"And back to you. I look forward to getting to know your young man."

"You'll like him," Kris promises.

After a few more minutes of speaking, Brother Dwight says a prayer for the couple, asking God to watch over and guide them.

Chapter Forty-One:

Chin and Kono stop by during the day, giving Kris a chance to take a bit of a break. Mai, Chin's wife, also drops by to see her husband's co-worker and meet the newest member of the Five-O ohana.

Steve returns about six, after catching up on the paperwork generated by the shooting and bust, urging her to run down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat before it closes. When she returns, she tells him about her mother's phone call and reaction to the news of the engagement.

"What are you going to do about her?"

Kris shakes her head, "It's my life, my future, and my happiness."

Steve shakes his head in amazement, "Hard to believe she's your mother."

"Tell me about it. I've often wondered if she doesn't have mental problems. She's the one who introduced me to my former fiance' and really pitched a fit when I broke it off. She expected me to remain with him, despite what I found out. She seems to be obsessed with telling me what to do."

"Sounds like she has some problems," Steve comments, taking a sip of the coffee she brought him.

A sound from Danny causes both to stand. A quick check reveals that his fever has risen again, to one hundred three. Steve buzzes the nurse, who in turn calls Doctor Bergman. Kris fetches a fresh pan of cool water, and the cool compresses are reapplied.

The next few hours are spent in trying to bring Danny's fever down, not only with medication and a box fan, but with cooling sheets and compresses (even to his groin—which Steve applies, saving them the embarrassment). Doctor Bergman, along with Doris, is constantly in and out. Both the doctor and Steve are impressed with Kris' determination, despite her own exhaustion.

Finally, about eight in the morning on Sunday, March sixteenth, the fever finally breaks—dropping down to a hundred degrees. Doctor Bergman listens to Danny's chest, determining that the pneumonia is better. He looks up at the two visitors, "I think we'll move him to the step down floor here shortly. I want you two to go get some rest as soon as we get him moved."

Danny opens his eyes to find himself still in the hospital, but propped at an angle so he can breathe better. He feels extremely weak, exhausted, and can feel dried sweat on his body. He forces himself to turn his head, finding Kris at his side—dozing in a

chair, her hand still on his. The sudden movement startles her awake. She stretches her aching back before standing and bending to kiss his forehead, "How do you feel, Honey?"

"Weak—what—happened," his breathing is still a bit labored, "S-Steve-"

Kris holds a straw to his lips and coaxes him into sipping some cool water, then checks his fever, finding it still there, but low. "You developed pneumonia on us," she explains, "Steve's gone to get a bite to eat He'll be back shortly."

"What time—is it-"

Kris glances at her watch (a black divers' that she bought right after moving to Hawaii—much more practical for being around horses and outdoors), "A little after nine. How are you feeling?"

"Tired—you-okay-"

"I am now," Kris smiles, kissing his forehead again, her lips lingering.

"You—been here—the whole—time," it's not so much a question as a statement.

"Of course. Where else would I be when the man I love is sick," she strokes his cheek with a gentle finger.

"Love—you-too-okay-"

"I'm fine, now."

"Was—it-a dream—marry me-"

Kris' heart leaps to her throat, **He doesn't remember**. She's careful to keep her voice low and gentle, "What do you remember?"

"You—said-yes-I hope," there's a hopeful look in those brilliant blue eyes as he looks up at her.

Relief fills her as she kisses him gently, "Yes, I did."

"Love—you-"

"Love you too, Honey. Now, get some rest. Doc's going to move you here in a little while."

"You—go-home-rest-"

"I will, once you get situated."

Steve returns as Danny drifts back off. He hands her a Tab, "How's he doing?"

"Better. He was awake for a few seconds. His mind was pretty clear. He wanted to know where you were. Told him you'd gone to get a bite of breakfast."

"Did he remember everything?"

"Yups, including asking me to marry him, and my acceptance."

"That's great." Steve unbends enough to hug the young girl warmly, "You'll be good for him."

"That works both ways," Kris smiles up at the tall, older, dark-haired man.

By noon, Danny's been installed in a comfortable room on the fourth floor of the hospital. He's still hooked to the two IV's, and on oxygen, but is looking a bit better. Kris assisted with bathing some of the sweat off his body and putting on a clean dry gown. Then she and Steve coax him into eating and drinking something before leaving for a while.

Chapter Forty-Two:

Kris arrives back at the Ranch about one, to find Margo busy preparing the rooms for the visitors next week. She looks up from where she's making out the weekly grocery list, "Mrs. Bouquet called yesterday evening and was rather upset that you weren't here for a lesson. I explained that your fiance' had been injured and that you were at the hospital with him. She was also perturbed to learn that you were engaged."

"She'll get over it, or not," Kris smirks as she vanishes upstairs to change clothes.

Kris spends the afternoon catching up on things, checking on the two new foals (Dixie has had a pretty little gray filly, while the black mare has a black colt). She's already decided to give the first Missouri Fox Trotter foals born here Hawaiian names, or names related to the Islands.

Checking the time difference, Kris makes a phone call to Georgia, calling Gail Wyndom (the librarian at Glynn County Highschool) and Cindy Law (a history teacher at the same school). They met at Wesleyan. Neither one rides, but they supported her in her riding—often attending shows with her. A tall, willowy blond with green eyes, Gail (from Glynn County) married a friend of her father's, actually the Sheriff. Cindy, a pear-shaped brunette with brown eyes (from Elberton), ended up marrying a Deputy Sheriff. She puts them on conference call so that she won't have to call them separately to tell her news.

"Hope you two are sitting down. I've got some great and unexpected news. . .I'm engaged! And I want you two to fly out for the wedding!"

Cindy can't conceal her shock, "You're kidding! Who is he? How'd you meet?"

"Details—details," Gail teases.

"His name is Danny Williams. He's Second-in-Command of Five-O, the Governor's Special Task Force, that works on high profile crimes. We met when his boss asked me to assist with an undercover assignment."

"What does he look like," Gail demands.

"He's my height, with a slender build, curly blond hair, and pale blue eyes. He's really nice, and cute. You two will absolutely love him."

"I hope he's nicer than Phillip was," Cindy shudders, remembering how torn up Kris was about the betrayal.

"Trust me, way nicer. He's great! He's also one hell of a cop!"

"How'd your mother take it," Gail asks.

"Not well. You know how she is," Kris admits, "But Danny's a sweetheart."

"When did he propose?"

"Day before yesterday, as he woke up from anethesia."

"What," both women exclaim.

"He was injured while making an arrest—took a bullet to the upper thigh. I spent that night, yesterday, and last night at the hospital with him. He developed pneumonia, so I didn't want to leave him. He gave me a blue topaz and diamond ring. His boss,

Steve McGarrett, also spent the first night, and last night. He left during the day, though he called frequently. And he's coming here to recuperate once he's released."

"Can't wait to meet him," Cindy can't help but be happy for her friend. **She certainly deserves it**, she thinks with a smile.

"I thought we'd hold the wedding while you two are on summer vacation. You two can fly out a week or so before. Because of his friends and adoptive family, I want to get married here on Oahu. You two can pick out dresses in any color and style you want. Just make sure they're of a material suitable for summer, as Hawaii can get rather warm."

"We'll get with the guys to determine when a good time will be," Gail decides. **This couldn't happen to a sweeter girl**, she thinks with a smile of her own.

"I've still got to call Mom's sisters and sister-in-laws, but I wanted you two to be the first. By the way, just so you'll know—I've accepted a job with Five-O as a Victim and Press Liaison I'll start the week after the State Spring Horse Show, the end of April."

"That's great," Cindy tells her, "I know you'll do great!"

"Thanks. I've already met the Governor, when he came by to see Danny."

"How does your new boss feel about you marrying his detective," Gail asks, curious.

"Are you kidding," Kris laughs, "Steve's the one who introduced us! He and Danny are best friends, so it's like I'll be gaining an older brother. He'll probably be Danny's best man at the wedding. Plus I really like him. My next step is going to be to contact the Governor's wife and see if she'd like to go shopping so I can find some clothes suitable for my new job. And perhaps do some early shopping for a wedding dress, since my mother probably won't participate."

"And you're okay with that," Cindy wants to know.

"Her choice. She's never forgiven me for not marrying Phillip, despite knowing what he was doing, or going to do."

After a few more minutes of talking, the three women hang up. Kris then calls the number on the card the Governor gave her. Mary Jameson, since she knows all the good places to shop, is delighted when she calls and readily agrees to accompany her on the shopping trip. She's also tickled when she asks about bridal shops, being genuinely fond of Danny and graciously offers to help plan the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hawaii Five-O"

Part 3

Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own them. Danny belongs to James MacArthur and Steve to Jack Lord, who portrayed them so wonderfully for so many years. Any characters you don't recognize from the show, such as Kris, Elizabeth, Carolynn, and others, belong to me. Some hurt/comfort in Chapter 49, resulting in tears.

Note: I serve on the Board of Directors for the Macon County (Georgia, halfway between Macon and Columbus, 3 hours south of Atlanta) Historical Society, with my special interest being old graveyards.

Chapter Forty-Three:

Kris arrives back at the hospital a little before six, looking cool and refreshed in white cotton slacks, a teal blue Hawaiian shirt, and loafers. Her long hair has been pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a ribbon to match her shirt. She enters Danny's hospital room to find him dozing and Steve already there. She sets her totebag down and moves to the side of the bed, bending to kiss him hello before looking at Steve, "How's he doing?"

"Still running a bit of a fever. Doris said he woke up once, but only briefly and was a bit confused about where he was and what's happened . Did you get some rest?"

"Took a nap after lunch, so I'm 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed', as the old saying goes," Kris smiles, "How about you?"

"I caught one on the couch in my office. Everything at the Ranch okay?"

"Got my first two foals on the ground: black colt and gray filly—born over the last two days. I'm calling the colt 'Hawaiian Storm' and the filly 'Oahu Twilight Mist'. Also called my two best friends from college to tell them the news. Needless to say, they were thrilled to learn what all has happened and can't wait to fly out and meet you and Danny. We're looking at August, when they're on summer vacation from school."

A sudden noise causes Kris to move back to Danny's side, finding his eyes slowly opening to look around, obviously slightly confused. She speaks softly, causing him to turn his head in her direction, "Danny-" He weakly lifts his hand, allowing her to catch it, "It's okay, Sweetheart, I'm here."

Steve moves to the other side of the bed, which causes Danny to turn to look at him. "How are you feeling, Kaikaina," he asks quietly, a gentle hand on his slender shoulder, reassuring and grounding his sick friend.

Danny swallows a couple of times, trying to get his mind focused. A straw instantly appears, allowing him to take a few sips of cool water. His voice is hoarse, "What—what happened-"

"You developed pneumonia," Kris explains, "But we didn't leave until your fever broke and you were resting comfortably."

Danny nods, his mind hazy on what's been going on for the last little while. But he realizes that Steve and Kris wouldn't have left him unless they were sure he was out of danger. And he remembers hearing their voices. He looks back at her, "You—okay-"

"I am, now that you are," Kris smiles, applying a cool compress to his forehead.

Steve speaks again, careful to keep his voice low, "How's the pain?"

Danny's face crinkles, just now becoming aware of the sharp pain in his upper right thigh, "Wish—you hadn't—said anything-"

Kris buzzes the nurse's desk and requests something for the pain. The nurse comes in in just a moment, injects something into the IV port, checks Danny's vital signs and reassures his visitors that he's doing as well as can be expected. "Are you two spending the night," she asks, preparing to leave.

They exchange glances, silently coming to an agreement. "We are," Steve tells the woman.

"Fine. Doctor Bergman said you might. I'll bring a couple of blankets and make sure there's fresh coffee at the station."

"You two-don't have to-stay," Danny complains as the pain eases, causing him to relax, "Know you've—got better things—to do-"

Kris shakes her blond head, "Nothing's more important than you right now. Even brought the papers and couple of books."

"I brought a couple of files to look at," Steve grins down at his little brother, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze, "We're staying."

"When can-I go home," Danny asks drowsily.

"Not for a few days," Kris explains, "You've got to get over the pneumonia and let that leg heal. Then you're coming out to the Ranch. Storm's first two foals are on the ground, so you know you want to see them."

"What are—they-"

"Dixie, my gray mare, had a little gray filly that I'm naming 'Oahu Twilight Mist'. Missouri Midnight, the black mare, had a black colt that will be named 'Hawaiian Storm."

"Know—you're-happy-"

"I am, but now it's time for you to get some rest," she soothes, stroking his hair in a calming motion.

"Quit—that—no-fair," Danny tries to fight it, but fails, his eyes closing as his breathing settles into a slow, but less labored, rhythm.

"Quite a trick," Steve chuckles as he resumes his seat.

"Works for horses and dogs," Kris smiles in return, "Actually, I've also heard from the Ag Department. My black Morgan stallion, Silvershoe Midnight, and the ten mares have completed half of their quarantine with no problems. The State is waving the quarantine period when they arrive on the Island. And they've approved my request

to bring in a flock of Heritage Breed turkeys. So right now, Murray McMurray Hatchery has a Naragansette Bronze gobbler and six hens in their quarantine facility. They'll be there for two months, then sent here for another two. You'll find the meat very different from those big whites that are raised commercially—leaner with more flavor."

"Sounds like things are going great."

"They are. Don't get me wrong, I'm tickled with how things are going with the Ranch—it's fulfilling my dream to have one of the top ranches in the State." Kris' expression turns tender as she looks over at Danny, checking that he's resting comfortably, "But meeting and falling in love with someone like Danny, I never expected, never dared hope, that would happen. I'd given up on finding someone."

"Like when I first met Danno, I never expected us to become such close friends. I liked him from the first time we met, felt like he'd be someone I could trust with my life, but becoming best friends—totally unexpected."

"He didn't expect it either," Kris tells Steve, then changes the subject, "I've been contact with the University, they like my idea of growing the old varieties of plants that the ancient Hawaiians used as medicine, preserving them and hopefully seeing if they could possibly be of use today."

"I'd be interested in that myself."

Danny awakens to the sound of voices, low and soft. Keeping his eyes closed, he simply drifts—half listening to the conversation, but unable to really follow it. Of course he immediately recognizes the voice of the two people in the world he loves most: the soft, feminine voice with the pronounced Southern accent and the deeper male voice, with the faint New England accent. He relaxes, knowing that they're here with him, and won't let anything happen to him.

Steve notices that Danny's breathing has changed ever so slightly, and realizes that he's awake, "You with us, Kaikaina?"

Danny licks his lips, his throat still sore and dry, and a straw instantly appears so that he can sip the cool water, "Yeah-"

"How do you feel," Kris asks from the other side, a gentle hand on his.

"Weak—tired-"

"Are you hurting?"

"Not—really-"

Kris glances across at Steve, "I think something warm may soothe his throat. Maybe some soup." She vanishes out the door.

"She didn't leave until this morning," Steve comments as he raises the head of the bed a bit, so that Danny can breathe a bit easier.

"I knew—you two—were here—the whole—time-made me feel better-"

"Not going anywhere, Kaikaina. So relax and let us take care of you."

"Know—that—always known—that-"

"You've got to get better, or Kris may start doctoring you with some plants she's going to start in her garden—some the ancient ones used," Steve teases his best friend.

The phone on the bedside table ringing interrupts the teasing. Steve catches it on the second, "McGarrett-," there's a brief pause, then, "I'll be right there."

Kris returns a few minutes later and finds Steve grabbing his shoulder holster from where he hung it in the little locker, "What's wrong?"

"HPD just reported the body of Leo Atsukema at one of the local dives. I'm going to meet Chin and Kono."

"You need me," Kris asks, not really wanting to leave Danny, but willing if she's needed for some reason.

"I don't think so. I shouldn't be gone long. Take care of him."

"Of course I will. That goes without saying."

"When I return, we need to talk more about your job."

"I'll be here."

Chapter Forty-Four:

Once alone, Kris turns back to Danny, "The nurse is warming up some chicken broth. Won't be as good as my homemade, but it'll soothe your throat. When I go home in the morning, I'll fix some to bring back to you. You'll love it."

Danny accepts her mothering, knowing that she's doing it out of love and concern for him. It's a strange feeling, to have a woman looking after him, but one he decides he likes and can easily learn to love.

The nurse returns with a cup of warm soup, a fresh glass of ice water, and a lemon-lime soda (with cup of ice) for Kris. She sets the little tray on the table and smiles at the pair before vanishing out the door. Without making a big deal out of it, noticing that his hands are shaking ever so slightly, she lifts the cup for him to take a

few sips. And as promised, the warm salty liquid soothes his sore throat. She's quiet, giving him all the time he needs. After the soup, he drinks some ice water. So when he talks, his voice is a bit stronger, "Thanks."

"You bet. Feeling better?"

"Some." Danny picks up her hand and kisses it gently, "You like the ring?"

"Of course. I told you I love blue topaz."

"I asked Mr. Montague if I could buy it for you, and he let me have it at a discount. He likes you and said he'd do our wedding bands."

"You going to ask Steve to be your best man?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is," Kris bends to kiss Danny lightly on the mouth, causing him to smile up at her, "One of the most important days in your life, so of course you want him involved. I called my two best friends when I got home this morning. They're anxious to fly out and meet you, but we've got to wait until they're on school summer vacation. I've asked them to be co-matrons of honor. I promise, you'll like both of them and their husbands."

"Sounds great. How about your parents? Have you called them yet?"

"Actually, Dad called earlier—while I stepped out to get a bite to eat last night. He's anxious to meet the 'young man who captured his daughter's heart'. Come to find out, he was the medic with the Naval Rescue Squad that found Steve and his friends when they escaped from the North Koreans."

"See, we've already got a connection to one another," Danny grins, "Your father rescued my Kaikua'ana."

"Never thought about it that way," Kris laughs, then sobers, "But I'm glad fate had a hand in us meeting."

"And falling in love," Danny's voice is soft as he starts to drift back off.

"Especially that," Kris agrees as she kisses him again. Once assured that he's drifted back off. She resumes her seat and opens a newspaper, sipping her Sprite as she does.

Steve returns about nine, obviously tired. He finds Kris reading a book (this time on the history of the American Quarter Horse) and Danny dozing contentedly. He drops into his chair as she gets up and returns in just a moment with a fresh cup of coffee, which he accepts gratefully, "Mahalo."

"You're very welcome," Kris smiles, checking on Danny before resuming her seat. She sets her book down, "Bad?"

"I've seen worse," Steve admits, "Leo Atsukema was a two-bit drug runner who got into a fight with another two-bit drug runner over a girl, who turned out to be a prostitute. Yuko Naaleu got upset because Leo tried to steal the girl away from him, so he killed him in a bar fight. It was pretty bloody. Naaleu was surprised when Five-O showed up, so since he's facing a murder rap, he's decided to do some talking in hopes of lesser charges." He nods at Danny, "How's he doing?"

"Better, actually. His breathing is better and he drank some soup after you left. He was actually able to talk a bit. I told him about Cindy and Gail, and about the connection that you and Dad have. I promised him some homemade chicken soup tomorrow night."

"Chin and Kono will come by tomorrow. Knowing those two, they'll sneak him in some of his favorites."

"He'll love that. That reminds me: you need to tell me some of yours and Danny's favorites so that Margo can get everything."

"Some of those tomatoes we had that evening we were out there? They were outstanding."

"Glad you like them. Heirloom tomatoes are a special gardening interest, along with roses and medicinal plants." Kris changes the subject, "I hope I'm not speaking out of turn—but Danny's going to ask you to be his best man."

Steve can't help but be shocked, "You're kidding? I thought he'd ask Kono."

"Nope," she grins, "He'll be asking you when he feels a little better."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Of course. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I won't interfere in y'all's relationship."

"Mahalo."

The rest of the night passes quietly, with both Kris and Steve dozing off and on in their chairs. Every time Danny opens his eyes, both are at his side—offering comfort and encouragement. Reassured by their presence, he drifts back off.

Doctor Bergman returns at eight to check on his patient. He finds Danny dozing peacefully. Kris and Steve hover quietly as he listens to Danny's breathing, finding it much easier. He also examines the wound in his thigh, finding it nice and pink with no sign of infection. He looks at the young man, who's anxiously waiting for his report, "Tell you what—assuming you do well today—there's no reason why I can't release you tomorrow."

"That's great!"

Kris agrees, "I'll go by Queen's Pharmacy on my way home and pick up the bandages and other things I'll need. Then Margo and I'll prepare the bedrooms for our guests."

Niles nods in agreement, "That's fine. I'll call prescriptions for an antibiotic and pain pills into the hospital pharmacy, if that's all right. I also want you to check his vital signs about twice a day for about a week."

Kris nods, "I've got a BP kit at the house."

Steve gives Danny's hand a quick squeeze, "I'll run by your apartment and get your things."

"Shorts, to go over the bandages," Doc suggests.

"Don't forget my shaving gear," Danny grins.

"That's for sure. I like my men clean-shaven," Kris teases.

Niles chuckles, having clearly seen that Danny and Kris absolutely adore one another, "I think you're in safe hands."

"I think so too," Danny agrees with a cheeky grin.

Kris gives his hand a quick squeeze, "On that note, I think I'm going to head out. I've got a couple of errands to take care of before heading back to the Ranch." She bends to kiss his cheek, "Call me if you need me. Otherwise, I'll be back later. Get some rest." She then looks at Steve, "Same goes for you."

Once she's gone, Steve looks at Danny, who's still smiling, "You, my friend, are obviously smitten."

"Is it that obvious?" He then sobers, though still smiling, "I've got a huge favor to ask you: will you be my best man?"

Though Kris had warned him, Steve is still warmed by the question, "Of course. And I'm honored that you asked me."

"You've been a huge part of my life for a long time, I want you to be there when I marry the girl that you introduced me to." Danny's eyes close in contentment, "I think I'll catch a nap."

"Good idea. I'll be back later, but call me if you need me," Steve gives Danny's shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving for the day, heading home to shower and change before heading back to the office.

Chapter Forty-Five:

Once she leaves the hospital, Kris goes out to her Jeep and removes the top, so she can soak up the Hawaiian sunshine while doing her errands, letting the breeze blow through her hair. A few minutes drive takes her to the Ala Moana Shopping Center, near Downtown Honolulu. Parking, she takes a minute to change into her running shoes (which she keeps in the Jeep for doing errands) and heads first for an office supply store. There, she orders some business cards with her new title (but only a couple of hundred), locates a nice electric typewriter, and an office chair that will support her back better than the one that's in the office now.

Stopping at a snack bar, Kris gets a Tab and malasadas (the Hawaiian equivalent of doughnuts—brought to the Islands by Portuguese sailors and their families, but way better) and takes a few minutes to eat and watch people, a favorite hobby of hers—sunburned tourists bustling around, hunting for souvenirs and essentials for their stays on the Island, and locals going about their daily business. She enjoys watching the crowd, noticing what's going on around her.

For the first time in a long time, she's really happy. She's on the Island that she loves with a passion, has the home she's wanted since she was a little girl, is about to start a job that promises to be challenging (but with a boss that she genuinely likes and

respects), and has a fiancee' (who isn't after her money) that she absolutely loves and

adores. She can't help but smile to herself as she finishes her soda, soaking up the sunshine and enjoying the ocean breeze.

She's about to get up when a woman sits down at the little wrought iron table across from her. Her voice is soft, "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you can help me?"

"Sure, if I can."

The woman is older, looks to be in her sixties with snow-white hair and blue eyes. She's dressed in a pretty short-sleeve khaki dress. Her voice is low and cultured, but with a faint hint of a New England accent, "I am so sorry to disturb you, but I was told I might find you here. You look exactly as Mrs. McElvey described you."

Kris' eyes narrow at the mention of her high school guidance counselor, "What are you talking about?"

"She suggested I locate you on my arrival, since you have connections to the Island and kindly gave me your phone number. I called your Ranch and was told you'd be here doing some errands. I was doing one of my own when I happened to spot you. You look exactly as she described you."

The woman studies the younger woman for a moment. **She's very pretty, with honey blond hair (pulled** **back** **into** **a** **high ponytail), sparkling dark blue eyes, and a** **curvy figure that is accented by a** **teal blue and white Aloha shirt, crisp khaki slacks, (perfect for the warm Hawaiian weather), and white running shoes, **she thinks. Her voice is a strange mixture of Southern and Hawaiian accents, but quite soft, "I don't see how I can help you."

"Rosalind told me you are an investigator. I want to hire you."

Kris shakes her head, "You've been misinformed. I'm a victim/press liason, with Five-O, the Governor's Special Task Force. I handle press conferences and work with victims and their families. I'm not an investigator."

There's no mistaking the woman's disappointment, "Then you can't help me?"

"It depends," Kris glances at her watch, finding it's almost ten, "Look—I've got a couple of more errands to run before I head home. Why don't you come out to the Ranch so we can talk privately? Do you have a rental car?"

"Not yet, I just arrived on the Island. I'm staying at the Royal Hawaiian."

Kris nods, "I'm familiar with it, of course. Arrange for a rental car and take Highway 63 to where it turns into 83. Go up the Windward side of the Island, past the Byodo-In Temple, towards Sacred Falls. You'll see the signs for Ko'Olau Ranch. If I can't help you, maybe I can at least point you in the right direction. Can you come later this afternoon? I'm going to do a couple more errands, then take a nap. I've spent the last few days at the hospital with my fiancee', a detective who was injured in the line of duty. I'm sort of tired right now."

The older woman stands and her softly spoken, "Mahalo," startles the younger woman, who figures she wouldn't know any Hawaiian.

Leaving the shopping center, Kris makes a quick stop at Mauna Kea Grocery Store for some essentials: coffee mainly, but some sodas and other odds and ends that she'll need over the next several days. Her last stop is the Queen's Pharmacy for bandages, gauze, and tape—along with some of her allergy meds. She recently received a couple of tins of her favorite ointment (Bag Balm—an old remedy made in Vermont

by the original family, which she knows Doctor Bergman may not approve of, but she's seen it heal wounds that were difficult to heal) from a horse supply catalog and keeps it both in the barn and house.

Arriving back at the Ranch, Kris finds Margo sweeping off the porch. "How's Danny," she asks as the younger woman comes up the steps.

"Better. He's going to be released in the morning. I did some shopping before coming home. Since he and Steve are both coffee drinkers, Kona coffee, which Jenny told me that they both love."

"Great. By the way, there was a woman that called here looking for you. I told her you were at the hospital, but were going shopping before returning home."

"She found me at Ala Moana, where I was eating breakfast. Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"Nope, just that she wanted you to help her."

"Weird. Anyway, she's coming out this afternoon."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. But can you take some of my frozen lemon grass and ginger chicken broth out of the freezer and let it thaw?"

"Of course. Are you taking it back to Danny?"

"He wasn't to happy with the broth the hospital serves, so I promised that I'd take him some of my homemade."

"He'll love it."

Kris spends several minutes checking on the horses, discovering that there is now a bright red chestnut filly as well, which she decides to call "Hawaiian Sunset". After talking to Mik for a bit, learning that all three foals are doing great. Then she lies down for a while.

Chapter Forty-Six:

Promptly at three, a small gray car arrives at the Ranch. Having changed into a white cotton dress, the woman gets out to be greeted by two Golden Retrievers. She bends to pet and talk to them, all the while looking around for the girl she's hoping can help her, or at least point her in the direction of someone who can.

A voice comes from the porch, "Kelly—Dusty-leave the poor woman alone and come here."

She looks up as the two beautiful dogs go bounding up the steps of the large two story white frame house to see her standing there. She's changed from the khakis and Hawaiian shirt to white shorts and a royal blue tank top, with her hair loose and flowing in shimmering waves, plus she's bare foot. Her smile is warm and welcoming, "Aloha and welcome to the Ko'Olau Ranch. Did you have trouble finding it?"

"Not at all, thanks to your excellent directions. You live in a beautiful place."

"Mahalo nui loa. Sorry about the warm welcome from the dogs, but they love everyone. If they don't, I know something's wrong. Please, come in and cool off a bit."

The woman follows her into a spacious living area, furnished in casual Island mixture of white and pale blue, with splashes of color in plants and throw pillows. An air-conditioner cools the room to a comfortable temperature, while ceiling fans high overhead stir the air. There's even a hundred gallon tropical fish tank in one corner of the room, while a large desk sits in front of a picture window, complete with typewriter on a little side table, and filing cabinet next to it.

Kris waves her to the overstuffed couch, "Can I offer you something to drink? Iced tea, perhaps? Or homemade lemonade?"

"Tea, please. Sweet tea with lemon if you have it. Living in the South, I love it with a passion."

"Me too," Kris laughs warmly, "My family is Southern—so I grew up with it."

Margo appears instantly with two tall frosty glasses of iced tea, one with lemon the other with lime and mint, then vanishes into the guest room off of the living room to finish preparing it for its first occupant.

"I apologize for disturbing you so abruptly," the woman begins, "You mentioned that your—fiancee'-is in the hospital?"

"He's second-in-command of Five-O, the Governor's Special Task Force and was seriously injured in a shootout with a man behind a series of attacks on Native Hawaiians. We thought he was doing okay, then he developed pneumonia. Needless to say, I didn't leave the hospital until he was out of danger. I'll be returning later this evening to spend the night, which seem to be worse on him. His boss, Steve McGarrett will be there as well." Kris can't help but think that the woman reminds her of someone, but she can't quite put her finger on who it is.

"How is he now?"

"He's going to be released tomorrow morning, and I'm bringing him here to recover. Margo and I will watch over him, make sure he eats well, and gets plenty of rest. His boss will also be in and out, as his own home is being remodeled."

The woman nods, then takes a deep breath, "Rosalind McElvey and I are sisters-in-law, so she recommended I see if you could possibly help me."

"I will if I possibly can. But I'm not a detective," Kris warns, "I'm engaged to one, and will be working for Five-O here in a few weeks, as a victim and press liason."

"My name is Elizabeth Katherine Jinks, and I am married to Randal Jinks, of Saint Simon's Island, which is how I know your high school counselor."

Kris nods, "Go on."

Elizabeth takes a deep breath, "My memories of my younger years, are to say the least, somewhat hazy. For a long time, my first truly clear memory is of waking up alone in a hospital room somewhere. I eventually ended up marrying the doctor who attended me at the time."

Kris gets a sudden flash of insight, "That was here, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I found out later I'd been injured in the attack on Pearl Harbor. The hospital was Hawaii Medical Center. I had no memory of anything prior to waking up in the hospital. Randal allowed me to move in with his mother until we married, then he was offered a job with Bethesda Naval Hospital. I went to his family's home on Saint Simon's until after the War. Where he joined me and went into private practice."

Kris has an uneasy feeling about where this might be headed, "You never tried to find out about your past?"

"Things were so—hectic-with the attack, then the War, there wasn't time. But I've always felt that there is something, someone, missing in my life." Elizabeth sighs as she looks at the young woman, "Don't get me wrong—I am very fortunate in that I have a very loving and devoted husband, from a wonderful family. He has never been abusive and treats me very well. His parents and I got along great as well. Three months ago, however, I was injured in a rather nasty car accident, hit by a drunken driver. I was in a coma for several days due to the head injury. And when I awakened, I remembered everything about my past—my husband and my son."

"How did your husband take the news?"

"He's very supportive, and wanted to come with me. But unfortunately, one of his partners is very ill. My first husband is named Michael Williams."

"Do you remember your son's name," Kris asks, her voice calm though her heart and mind are racing. She knows where this is heading.

"Of course, it's Daniel Alexander. Michael and I named him after our brothers. He would've turned three the day after the attack. I realize that it has been over thirty years, so the odds of finding my son are very remote, and if I do find him—he may not want me as a part of his life. But I'd like to know how he's doing. Is he married? Does he have children? And I'd like to know what happened to Michael as well."

Kris is silent for a moment, but already knows the answer, "What did Daniel look like?"

"He had curly pale blond hair and pretty blue eyes, but lighter than yours. He was so full of life and mischief. I remember that he used to pretend to be a policeman. When I mentioned to Rosalind that I wanted to return here, to see if I could possibly find my son, she suggested that I speak to you."

**I can't believe that I'm actually speaking to Danny's mother**, Kris thinks as she tries to decided what to do, **That she has no idea that I'm engaged to her son.** She

takes a sip of her iced tea, then decides one thing she'd better do first and foremost, "I need to call my boss, who's head of Five-O. I think that between us, we may be able to help you."

"Of course, Dear. Whatever you think is best."

Kris goes to the phone and dial's the number she has memorized. Jenny picks up on the second ring, "Hawaii Five-O."

"Jenny, it's Kris. Is there any way Steve can meet me somewhere for an early dinner before we head back to the hospital? Something's come up that we need to discuss privately. It's really important."

"Of course. Hold on." Jenny returns in a few minutes, "Steve said to meet him at Dixie's Grill in an hour."

"Great."

Kris turns back to Mrs. Jinks, "Let me get changed into something more suitable for spending the night at the hospital, and pack my totebag, then we'll meet Steve."

"Wait, can you tell me what's wrong? What's going on?"

Kris becomes gentle, "You're going to have to trust me on this. I'm not trying to hurt you, or take advantage of you, but this is something that my boss needs to be in on."

Elizabeth waits as Kris vanishes upstairs and returns in a few minutes, looking cool and refreshed in a blue and white floral print sleeveless dress, that accents her curvy figure and long legs. Her shoulder-length golden brown hair has been pulled back in an elegant chignon, up off of her neck. She carries a large linen tote bag with royal blue trim. Margo hands her a Thermos bottle, "I heated the broth to a boil for a few minutes, then poured it in here, so it'll be nice and warm. I'll have everything ready when you two get home in the morning."

"Mahalo nui loa. See you about eight then."

Chapter Forty-Seven:

At Kris' insistence, she follows Elizabeth back to her hotel, then they take her Jeep to Dixie's Grill, a small spot popular with the locals and the few tourists with local connections, close to the Palace. They take a booth in the back of the room. And about five-thirty, Steve comes striding in like he owns the place. Mrs. Jinks is impressed by the tall, dark haired man in his impeccable gray suit, blue shirt, and gray tie. The waitress comes over as he sits down, and they all order iced tea.

Steve looks at Kris curiously, knowing he'd be seeing her here shortly at the hospital anyway. Then he looks at the older woman sitting with her and is immediately struck by the resemblance to his best friend. He looks back at Kris, "What's going on?"

Kris takes a deep breath, "Mrs. Jinks, this is my boss, Steve McGarrett—head of Hawaii Five-O. Steve, this is Mrs. Elizabeth Jinks. Steve—she's Danny's mother."

It's hard to say who's the most shocked at the announcement, Steve or Elizabeth. They both look at Kris in astonishment. Finally, they speak at the same moment, "Are you-"

"You know my son," she asks, her eyes going back and forth between them.

"That's why we needed to speak to you. You can't deny the physical resemblance

between the two." Kris looks at the older woman, "Based on everything you told me,

your son is Steve's best friend, and my fiance'." She turns back to Steve, "As his best friend, you needed to know so we can handle this, together."

Steve looks at the two women, "Tell me everything."

Elizabeth repeats her story, interrupted by the occasional question from the detective. When she finishes, she leans back in her chair—emotionally drained. She looks at the two, wondering what's going to happen now.

Steve looks at Kris, "Everything makes sense."

"I know it's a leap of faith, but it does. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Danny told me he dreams that his mother is alive and would one day come back for him. Looks like it's happened."

"Where's my son," Elizabeth asks, now so close to seeing her little boy.

Steve looks back at the woman, now able to see the resemblance between her and his best friend, "He's in Queen's Hospital. He was shot while making the arrest of the suspect in a series of racially motivated attacks, then developed pneumonia."

"I want to see him. I need to see my son," she demands huffily.

Kris interrupts what could be a nasty disagreement, "May I make a suggestion?"

Both look at her curiously, then allow her to speak, "Danny's getting out tomorrow and coming out to the Ranch to recuperate. Why don't you come out tomorrow afternoon? The setting will be a little more relaxed, and on neutral ground rather than the hospital. And that way, Steve can be there to support him."

"Kris is right. This is going to hit Danno like a ton of bricks. He's going to need me."

Elizabeth starts to argue, then realizes that they're right. Kris looks at her compassionately, drawing on her own background in dealing with the victims of violent crime, and their families, "Mrs. Jinks, you can't just barge into Danny's life, after thirty years, and expect him to fall into your arms like nothing has happened. Remember, he thinks that you're dead. He's a grown man, a cop, and his life has been very different than what it would've probably had been if you and your husband had been here. It's going to come as quite a shock. And he's going to need our support: his best friend and his fiancee', to come to terms with what happened. He needs to be somewhere safe when he learns that you're still alive."

"You're right," Elizabeth finally sighs, "Can you at least tell me how he's doing?"

"He was doing fine when we left this morning. His breathing was easier and he wasn't in nearly as much pain as he has been," Steve answers, "I called and checked on him before coming over here and he was resting comfortably."

"Normally, he'd go home with Steve to recuperate, but since Steve's having work done on his house, they're both coming out to the Ranch," Kris adds.

"I suppose I can wait," Elizabeth decides, then looks at Steve, "Can you tell me a bit about what happened, after the attack?"

Steve fills her in on Danny's life. She listens quietly, "So Clara ended up as Danny's guardian? I only met her a few times, but liked her immensely."

"She's quite a character. She usually comes to Oahu at Christmas for the holidays and spends a few days."

"Tell me about Danny's work—Five-O?"

Steve explains how Five-O was founded in 1959, then how he recruited Danny in 1968—from the Honolulu Police after having been a detective less than a year, and less than a year later promoted him to Second-in-Command, how he's turned into a top-notch cop and detective, with a great deal of talent. "Is Danny happy," Elizabeth asks when he finishes.

"He is, now that he's found Kris," Steve comments as he finishes his salad. Kris settled for a grilled chicken sandwich, while the older woman choose a hamburger and fries. "He's a great detective, and my closest friend."

"That's what I really want to know—that he's happy. Will you tell him tonight?"

"No, we'll wait until he's at the Ranch."

After dropping Elizabeth back at her hotel, Kris meets Steve back in the lobby of the hospital. "How did it go when you dropped her off," he asks as they take the elevator up to the fourth floor.

"She's anxious to meet him, and isn't happy about the delay, but understands why we made the decision we did."

Arriving in Danny's room, they find him picking at the dinner supplied by the hospital: an unappetizing looking piece of baked chicken, a pile of rice, sorry looking green beans, and pineapple salad. He smiles as his two favorite people in the world enter, "Hi guys!"

Kris sets her tote bag down next to one of the two chairs, then moves to give Danny a kiss on the lips, "Hi yourself, Sweetheart. How you feeling?"

"Bored out of my everlovin' mind," Danny gripes.

Steve chuckles as he gives Danny's hand a quick squeeze, "I'm sure. But be honest with me."

"I'm hurting," Danny admits as he settles back into the pillows, "But not as near as badly I was. And I'm breathing better."

Kris sets the thermos on the little rolling table and opens it, pouring the still hot broth into the cup, "Maybe this will help. This is some I had in the freezer and warmed up for you." Steve fetches a cup of ice water and himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Danny finds the broth rich, with a hint of ginger and lemon grass. With her help, he manages to drink most of it. He finally puts his hand on hers, stopping her, "That's enough."

"You sure?"

"Positive. It's good though."

While Kris goes and gets herself a Sprite, along with a cup of ice, Steve helps Danny to use the urinal. She returns as Doctor Bergman steps in to check on his patient.

The doctor greets all three warmly before listening to his heart and lungs, then examines

the wound. Draping his stethoscope around his neck, he looks at them, "Ordinarily—I'd like to keep you another few days, but you're doing so well—I think I can release you in the morning." He then looks at Kris, "I'll have the antibiotics and pain meds sent up from the Pharmacy first thing in the morning."

"I ran by Queen's Pharmacy on my way home and picked up gauze and tape."

"You'll need some ointment to go on the wound. I recommend Neosporin."

"Bag Balm, works wonders every time."

Niles nods, "If that's what you prefer. I've heard of it, but never seen it."

"The manager of the stable at college swore by it, so I keep it in the house and barn now. I've seen it heal some pretty nasty injuries, and not only on animals. It's made by a family owned and run company in Vermont and comes in ten ounce tins. It's base is lanolin which acts to keep the skin soft and supple, plus lessens scarring."

The doctor then turns back to his patient, "I see you didn't much care for your meal, again."

"Chin and Kono brought me lunch from Chin's uncle's place. And Kris just brought me some homemade chicken soup."

Niles takes a sniff of the rich broth, "Smells wonderful." He then looks at the two visitors, "I assume you two are spending the night again."

"Not going anywhere."

"Same here."

Once Niles has left, Kris tells Danny about the new foals, and her errands before going home. Once he's asleep, she opens the latest edition of "The Blood Horse"-devoted to Thoroughbred racing. Steve decides to study a couple of files, which he ends up getting her input on and is delighted by her keen observations and insight.

Chapter Forty-Eight:

At nine the next morning, Tuesday, March eighteenth, Niles returns to release Danny (to all their relief). The hospital pharmacy delivers the antibiotics and pain meds to the room as Steve's helping him to change from the hospital gown into khaki shorts

and a white t-shirt, with sandals. Kris has her Jeep pulled around to the front entrance by the time the nurse has pushed the wheelchair down. Together, they get Danny installed in the front passenger seat and buckled in safely. His overnight bag and shaving kit are safely tucked in the back seat.

"I'll bring lunch," Steve tells them as Kris makes her way back to the driver's seat, "Italian okay?"

"Fine. I'm going to fix y'all a traditional Southern style dinner: baked chicken, dressing, green beans, and sliced homegrown tomatoes."

"Sounds great. See you two in a couple of hours."

The ride to the Ranch is quiet, with Danny dozing—content to allow her to drive. She decides against turning on the radio, instead preferring the silence. And a little before ten, she parks the Jeep at the foot of the steps that lead up to the porch. He awakens when it stops moving and looks around tiredly, "We home already?"

"Yups. Margo's got your room already, so you can lie down for a bit." Kris gets out and comes around to help him out, allowing him to lean on her without a word, not making him feel like he's a burden. She carefully helps him up the steps and into the cool, air conditioned room. "You want to go to the bedroom or lie on the couch," she asks.

"Couch, that way you can keep me company," Danny manages to smile, though tired and in pain.

"Couch it is then," Kris smiles in return, "And I'm glad to have your company."

Margo appears from the kitchen and goes into the bedroom, returning with a couple of overstuffed pillows and a lightweight cotton throw blanket. Together, they get him settled onto the couch, propping his injured leg on a couple of throw pillows, himself on the other pillows, and covering him with the blanket. Kelly, the lighter of the two Golden Retrievers, parks herself beside him—where his hand rests on her head.

"Looks like she's pulling nurse duty," Kris laughs as she perches on the edge of the coffee table next to him. Margo returns from the kitchen with a glass of ice water and a pill bottle. Exhausted from the trip, Danny doesn't argue about taking the pain pill, then drifts off into a tired nap. The gentle dog assumes her position as guardian as her owner vanishes up the steps to change clothes.

Going back into the kitchen, Kris has changed into khaki shorts and a navy blue polo shirt. Margo is snapping green beans as her boss begins mixing cornmeal with egg, buttermilk, and baking powder to make a large pan of cornbread to make Southern-style dressing with. The cornbread is quickly made, then stuck into the oven to bake. More eggs are laid on the kitchen counter to come to room temperature, while homemade chicken broth is warmed on top of the stove. Tomatoes are in the fridge, waiting to be peeled and sliced.

"How many chicken breasts do you want to prepare?"

Kris thinks a minute, "Make it a dozen. I can make salad with the left-overs."

"Danny and Mr. McGarrett will like that. Everyone loves your chicken salad."

Kris smiles in return, "Thanks. At church functions, that's what they always ask me to bring. It's just my version of traditional Southern style."

"Like your potato salad," Margo comments, then lowers her voice, "When is Mrs. Jinks coming?"

"Sometime this afternoon," Kris sighs as she takes the green beans and rinses them, "And I really want Steve here when she does. I put her off until after lunch. But she wasn't happy."

"I'm sure," Margo answers as she fills a pot with cold water, adds salt and butter, then sets it on the stove to bring to a boil. Once the water is boiling, the green beans are dumped in and the heat turned down to a simmer. "You want me to stick around for a while?"

Kris shakes her head, "Nah—everything's under control." She looks at her long-time housekeeper/friend, "Mahalo nui loa, for everything you've done over the last two years, and for everything you'll do over the next two years."

"I should be thanking you, for hiring me to look after you. You hired me when I'd been out of work for years, raising a family, and gave me a job I love and look forward to."

"You've more than paid me back. You take great care of not only the house, but me as well. I don't know what I'd have done without you over the last couple of years."

The two women hug, then Margo leaves—taking the rest of the day to do some personal errands. Kris checks on the cornbread, then returns to the living room to check on Danny, finding him sleeping peacefully, with Kelly at his side—her dark brown eyes soft and gentle, but alert. She realizes that if he were to make a sound or move, the dog would instantly alert her.

Sitting down at her desk, she removes three registration forms from the file cabinet and fills out one for each foal, in her best handwriting, noting markings on the side views. When she mails them in, they'll be accompanied by four pictures: front, back, left side, and right side—showing all their markings. And by registering them all at one time, she'll get a ten percent discount off the cost of each. While she's not a miser by any stretch of the imagination, she doesn't mind saving a little where she can.

About eleven-thirty, she removes the cornbread from the oven to cool, then cuts the green beans off for now. She's washing her hands when she hears a car door open, then shut. Heading for the living room, she finds Steve coming up the steps, toting two large bags. She greets him with a warm smile, taking one of the bags, "Mahalo."

"I brought shrimp scampi, lasagna, salad, and brushetta, from Assaggio's," Steve explains as they head for the kitchen, finding the table already set.

"Yum," Kris smiles up at him, "Their shrimp scampi is to die for."

"Next to mine, their lasagna is the best on Oahu," Steve chuckles as he returns to the living room to check on Danny, who's starting to wake-up at the smell of Italian food.

"How you feeling," he asks, perching on the edge of the coffee table.

"Hungry," he admits, throwing back the blanket and sitting up.

"So what else is new," Steve chuckles as he helps him to stand, steadying him a bit, before heading to the bathroom off of the guest room.

Kris pours glasses of iced tea and helps plates while waiting on their return. Lunch is eaten while talking over different things. Steve, for example, learns that she is indeed part Irish (hence her love of horses—racing in particular—and dogs) and that is a member of the State Historical Society, even serving on the Board of Directors. In return, she learns that he's an excellent cook and is active in several local charities. And that Danny enjoys hiking the various trails on the Island when he has time. Once he's healed, they agree for her to take them riding in the State Park that the Ranch adjoins—so that they can try the Missouri Fox Trotter's famous gait on the trails. With a smile, she promises that they'll never want to go back to hiking once they've tried the smooth gaits of the Fox Trotter, along with experiencing their outstanding temperament and surefootedness. She's even taken the dogs, Storm, and Duke (the dapple gray gelding) to Molokai and ridden the trail to the old Leper Colony, exploring and camping out overnight in the little village (very spooky experience), and returning to the top the next day, then exploring the Forest Reserve (her horses are the very few allowed into the Reserve, but only because she's an experienced camper).

Once lunch is over, they help Danny back to the couch—after he takes another pain pill. He relaxes as they cover him up, drifting off with a sigh of contentment. When he's settled, she shows Steve to the second floor guest-room, done in off-white, with dark blue trim work, and oak furniture and has it's own air conditioner. He returns to his car and brings in his luggage, along with his briefcase. He decides to change clothes before heading back downstairs: khaki slacks, a red and white print Hawaiian shirt, and loafers.

Returning to the living room, he finds Kris in the kitchen, crumbling up the pan of cornbread into a large bowl, with half a dozen fresh eggs on the counter beside it. Several sprigs of parsley have been rinsed, then finely chopped, before being put into the bowl as well. Tomatoes have been peeled and sliced before being arranged on a plate. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he peers into the bowl, "What's this?"

"Southern-style cornbread dressing. Trust me, you'll love it."

"How was he this morning," Steve asks, sitting down at the little table.

"He slept the entire way out here, then again when he was situated on the couch." Kris nods at the pretty Golden Retriever that is lying at Danny's side, "Kelly's appointed herself as his nursemaid."

"Any idea as to when Elizabeth will be here?"

"I look for her any time." She uses a big wooden spoon to mix the cornbread, eggs, cream of chicken soup, and chicken broth until a soupy, lumpy consistency, before pouring it into a buttered baking dish, which she puts into the large fridge until later.

Chapter Forty-Nine:

Dusty's barking alerts them to the arrival of a stranger. Kris wipes her hands on a kitchen towel before going to the front door. Elizabeth changed into a simple white cotton dress and heels, she notices as she steps out onto the front porch, "Aloha."

"Is he here yet?"

"Just got through with lunch. And is lying down. Come on in."

Steve stands to greet the woman as she enters the living room. She immediately spots the figure lying on the couch and lowers her voice, "How is he doing?"

"Resting comfortably," Kris answers, "I brought him home earlier and he's been dozing ever since."

"Has he eaten yet?"

"Steve brought his favorite Italian."

Steve goes over to the couch and perches on the edge of the coffee table, gently shaking Danny by the shoulder, "Danno—think you can wake up now?"

Slowly, reluctantly, Danny opens his eyes to find his best friend shaking him lightly, "Umm—yeah-"

"You've got company," Steve helps him to sit up, while Kris props him on the pillows.

Perching on the edge of the nearby easy chair, Elizabeth watches, touched at how gentle and concerned they are about their friend/her son. The younger woman fetches a glass of iced tea, then holds it for him to take a few sips. The older man vanishes, then returns with a damp washcloth for him to wash his face off, helping him get more awake.

"What's going on," Danny asks after a few minutes, feeling a little more alert and awake now, looking at the woman curiously.

Sitting on the edge of the couch next to him, Kris takes a deep breath, uncertain of how to begin, not wanting to hurt him, but realizing that no matter what—he's going to be hurt, "Do you remember when we were talking, how you said you used to dream that your mother had survived the attack, and would one day come back and find you?"

Danny searches his memory, "Yeah—I think so-" He looks at the woman in the chair next to the couch, instantly remembering that face. His voice suddenly sounds like a little boy's, "Mama?"

Kris moves aside so that Elizabeth can take her place, while Steve remains where he is, standing behind his friend with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. For the first time in thirty-one years, mother and son hug. Then he looks at his best friend and fiancee, "How long-"

"Don't blame them," Elizabeth soothes, "I approached her yesterday at the Ala Moana Mall, then told her yesterday afternoon. She insisted that we tell Mr. McGarrett."  
>"It was our idea to wait until you got here to tell you," Steve tells him quietly.<p>

A sudden wave of nausea sweeps over Danny, causing him to start gagging, though he tries to fights it. Reacting instinctively, Steve grabs a small trashcan and holds it for him. Kris vanishes into the kitchen and returns with a cool wet rag. He heaves violently for a few seconds, as Elizabeth watches helplessly. Then he collapses back onto the pillows, exhausted, "Damn—I hate when that happens."

Kris sets the trashcan in the utility room to be taken care of later, then returns with a small basin, just in case. Her voice is gentle as she wipes his face, then puts the rag on the back of his neck, "Ssh—it's okay now. Nerves got the best of you."

"How you feeling now, kaikaina?"

"B—better-I don't—understand-"

Elizabeth speaks up, "Don't blame your friends for not telling you sooner. Given your reaction, I now think it was a wise idea. They really care about you."

Danny takes a sip of his iced tea, letting the sweet, lemony, liquid wash away the taste of vomit. He looks at his mother, "What happened? Why now?"

Elizabeth tells her story, not skipping the agony she felt when she woke up three months ago and realize what was missing in her life, then concluding, "It's ironic now.

My sister-in-law is the high school guidance counselor where Kris finished school back in Georgia and recommended that I contact her, to see if she could help me find you. Only to find out that she's engaged to you."

"When she introduced herself to me, I knew there was a resemblance to someone I knew, then when she came out here and we started talking—I realized who she reminded me of-you."

"Kris called me, so we could talk and decide how to handle things so it wouldn't be so hard on you," Steve adds, from where he's sitting on the edge of the easy chair.

**I should feel hurt and betrayed, by the two people I trust most in the world**, Danny thinks, **But I don't. I'm just grateful that they're here, looking after me.**

The other three are silent, allowing Danny time to absorb the news. Elizabeth wants to pull him back into her arms, but realizes that he might need a few moments to come to terms with what he's just learned. He leans back against the pillows, forcing himself to relax by taking some deep breaths and reaching out a hand, "Steve?"

"I'm here," Steve's hand catches Danny's, "What do you need me to do?"

"Help me—to the bedroom," he asks, "Need some—time-"

"Of course, kaikaina," Steve helps Danny to sit up, then make his way to the bedroom, where he aids him in stretching out on the soft bed. "Do you want me to leave you alone," he asks softly, sitting on the edge beside him.

"No," for the first time in a long time, Danny breaks down in tears. A bit awkwardly, but wanting to comfort his little brother/best friend, Steve pulls him into his arms, allowing him to sob into his shoulder. Unsure of how to respond to the tears, and unaccustomed to them from his usually strong friend, he simply rubs his back in a soothing motion, allowing him to let the years of pain, so carefully hidden beneath a tough shell, to escape. Then after tucking the blanket around his little brother, he stays until he drifts off. Kelly, having followed them into the bedroom, parks herself at her patient's side, lying down with her head on her paws, her brown eyes gentle and alert.

Chapter Fifty:

"How is he," Elizabeth asks when Steve returns to the living room.

Steve accepts the cup of coffee that Kris hands him, "Asleep, finally."

"I didn't realize how big of a shock this would be. I guess I just figured that my son would welcome me with open arms, even after all this time. I'm so sorry that I hurt him," she finally admits that she's been a little selfish in all this.

"Give him time to absorb the news," the older man advises.

Kris sticks the chicken breasts and dressing in the oven, checking the time on her watch, "Steve's right. Danny's been through a lot the last few days: getting shot, asking me to marry him, the pneumonia, and now this. It's a bit much for one person to deal with at one time."

She heads into the guest room to check on Danny, finding him sleeping but obviously not peacefully, judging by the way he's moving restlessly and talking in his

sleep. Perching on the edge of the bed beside him at his hip, she rubs his shoulder in a soothing motion. He startles awake, but relaxes at the familiar touch, "Kris?"

"I'm here, Sweetheart," Kris tries to calm him.

"Is it true—that's my mother—out there," he asks drowsily, seeming to accept whatever she says.

"It is. What do you want to do?"

"I—I've always dreamed she'd come back, but now—I'm a grown man, a detective, with a life I love. I can't just walk away from all this, simply because she's here now."

"She doesn't want to disrupt your life, just be a small part of it—get to know the man you've become, not the boy you were," Kris answers softly, rubbing his shoulder gently, causing him to relax into her touch.

"You called him 'kaikaina', what does that mean," Elizabeth asks, curious about the life her son now leads.

"It's Hawaiian for 'little brother'," Steve explains patiently, "My father was a cop, killed in the line of duty when I was twelve. My mother died about the time I was tapped to head Five-O. And I have a younger sister that lives in Los Angeles. Not only is Danny my second-in-command, he's the little brother I never had."

"What does he call you?"

"'Kaikua'ana', which means 'big brother'. They're terms of affection between us. We spend quite a bit of our off duty time together—hiking, sailing, running. And he's asked me to be the Best Man when he marries Kris."

"You seem very fond of him," Elizabeth comments.

"He's my best and closest friend," Steve admits, "That's why I felt like I needed to be here when he learned that you are alive."

"Of course. The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt him."

"What do you think I should do," Danny asks drowsily.

"I can't tell you that. As much as I love you, I'm simply going to be here for you, no matter what you decide," Kris continues the soothing motion, hoping it will help to calm him a little, which it does. "I love you so much," she whispers.

"Love you too," he murmurs in return, finally drifting back off.

Kris waits until he has fallen back asleep before going back into the living room. She finds Steve sipping a cup of coffee while Elizabeth is drinking another glass of iced tea. The older woman looks at her, "How is he?"

"Asleep, but he was having a nightmare when I went in. I got him calmed down and back to sleep."

"How bad of a nightmare?"

"I didn't ask because I didn't want to pry. He'll tell me if he wants me to know."

"I know he's had them in the past about the attack," Steve comments.

"That's what the one he had that first night we were at the house was about."

"It's hardly surprising. That event was a turning point in his life, even at that young age," Steve comments thoughtfully, "But it's not turned him into a bitter, lonely, man who blames everything on that one event. A lot of men would've done just that."

"You're right," Kris agrees, sipping her iced tea, "But he's not. Instead of it breaking him, he rose above it to become a wonderful man."

"How did you two meet?"

"Blame Steve," Kris grins over at the man who's become a good friend already, "He asked me to help out in a case, introduced me to Danny, and sort of played match-maker. And for what it's worth, I do love him very much."

"Can I ask when the wedding is?"

"We haven't set a date, yet. My two best friends work with Mrs. McElvey, so it'll be sometime in August. I've already spoken to my pastor," Kris looks at Steve, "Dwight Smith—pastor of Honolulu First Baptist—a former Navy Chaplain." She returns her gaze to Elizabeth, "He's agreed to perform it. And the Governor's wife, Mary Jameson, has offered to help plan it."

"Why on earth would the Governor's wife offer to help plan the wedding?"

"She's very fond of Danno," Steve answers with a smile.

"I hope Danny will allow me to return, and perhaps meet Randal."

"I'm sure he will."

Elizabeth looks back at Steve, "Did he have a happy childhood?"

"All things considered, he did. He lived with Clara from after the War until he returned here to go to high school. So he experienced the theater and music, then the Hawaiian life until he left for Berkley. Very much an Island Son," Steve answers.

"When he's not working, he's swimming and surfing—even competing in some amateur meets. He's still close to the Hawaiian family that took him in after the Attack, and that he lived with when he returned to finish school."

"My poor baby," Elizabeth sighs.

"Don't pity him," Steve warns, "He doesn't want or deserve that. Admiration, yes. But not pity. He's made his own way in the world and thrived, despite what happened."

"That's true," Kris tells her, "Danny's a great guy, with a terrific sense of humor."

"And one hell of a detective. He's got so much courage that I worry about him—taking risks to save a victim, catch a criminal, or solve a case."

"Pot meet kettle," Kris laughs, "You take the same risks."

"Is his job dangerous?"

"It is. But he's good at it," Steve admits.

"You worry about him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But at the same time, I realize that he is great at what he does. I wouldn't have tapped him for Five-O if he hadn't been."

A little before five, Steve goes into the bedroom and helps Danny to the bathroom before bringing him to the kitchen for dinner. The little table is set with an actual pristine white Irish Linen tablecloth, pretty white plates with a seashell pattern, tableware in a shell pattern, and Irish Waterford Crystal glasses filled with perfectly sweetened iced tea.

"Where did my mother go," Danny asks as he sits down in a comfortable chair.

"She decided to go back to Honolulu before dark."

"I suggested that she check out Pearl Harbor, since she's curious about the attack and what happened to your father," Steve adds as Kris sets a plate in front of him with dressing, piece of baked chicken breast, and spoonful of greenbeans. He uses his fork to spear a few slices of tomato.

She sets an identical plate in front of Danny, "She's going to call tomorrow some time and see if you feel like talking to her again." She bends to kiss his cheek gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

Kris sits down next to him, "Have you come to any decisions?"

Danny eats in silence for a moment, then looks at the two people in the world most important to him, "I want—no need—to talk to her, to find out what happened to her after the Attack. And I want to learn more about my father—to find out what kind of man he was. Does any of this make sense?"

"Of course it does. But I can already tell you what kind of man he was: a fine one. Because his son is," Steve comments thoughtfully, taking a bite of the dressing—finding it absolutely perfect: rich and moist, with not to much black pepper.

Having regained most of his appetite, Danny enjoys the baked chicken, dressing, and green beans. Even he has to admit, the tomatoes are the best he's ever had: a rich selection of several different kinds, picked fresh from the garden this morning, sweet without the acidic taste of most store-bought varieties.

Desert is a homemade lemon pound cake, served with lemon sauce. While Steve helps Danny back to the couch, Kris then cleans up the kitchen, putting everything in the dishwasher and storing the left-overs for tomorrow. Afterwards, they discuss a couple of cases that Five-O is working on. About nine, Steve helps Danny change into pajamas and get into bed. As before, Kelly takes up guard duty beside the bed.

Chapter Fifty-One:

The next morning, Wednesday, March nineteenth, Steve is out and gone by seven-thirty. Kris allows Danny to sleep late while she showers and changes into khaki riding pants and a white cotton tank-top (applying plenty of sunscreen to her face and arms), pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. Margo sets an omelet down in front of her as she steps into the kitchen, complete with a Tab over ice and glass of ice cold milk. "I checked on Danny before coming in and he's sound asleep," she tells the older woman.

"I'm sure he was exhausted after getting out of the hospital. Mik said that if you would like, he'll help Danny get a shower."

"He'd probably appreciate that after having been in the hospital for a few days. Then afterwards, I'll put a fresh bandage on his wound."

Danny awakens in a strange room, at first startling him. Then he realizes that he's not in a hospital, nor at Steve's place. When he rolls over, he finds a pretty Golden Retriever standing there watching him. Almost immediately, the dog lets out a low bark, which causes the door to open and Kris to appear. She's at his side in an instant, a hand on his forehead to check for a fever, sitting on the edge of the bed at his hip, her smile gentle concerned, "How you feeling?"

"I've been better," Danny admits with a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty. Steve's been gone about an hour." Kris carefully helps Danny to stand, gently supporting him as he makes his way to the bathroom. While in there, after taking care of business, he changes into shorts and a t-shirt. "Would you like a shower after breakfast," she asks, handing him the crutches that Niles sent home with him.

"I'd love one, but you—I mean-," Danny finds himself blushing furiously.

Kris saves him the embarrassment, "It's okay. Mik's offered to come in and help you. Then I'll put a clean bandage on the wound."

Danny can't help but smile in relief at her understanding as he hobbles into the kitchen, "Mahalo." Margo sets a cup of coffee in front of him, then a fluffy omelet with ham and tomatoes, along with fresh juice. Kris sips a glass of juice as well as he eats.

"Why is Kelly staying so close to me," he asks as he finishes his meal and takes his pills.

Kris shrugs with a smile, "She's a Golden Retriever. She's just a sweet dog that loves everyone. And she's a bit of a mother hen. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. All things considered," Danny admits.

"Steve checked on you before he left. Said he'd call later and see how you're doing." Kris vanishes then returns in a moment with a blood pressure cuff. She jots down his breathing (twenty and easy) and pulse (strong and steady at sixty) before checking his blood pressure (one twenty over eighty-five).

Mik arrives a little after nine and repeats his offer to assist Danny with a shower, which he gratefully accepts. He finds his toiletries already on the marble counter and in the shower stall, so he has his familiar items. He has to admit, he feels better after a shower and shave. Kris comes in once he's pulled on a pair of shorts to put on a fresh bandage. Her touch is gentle as she removes the now damp one, carefully cleans it, then applies a thin coating of Bag Balm. A layer of gauze is laid over it, then more rolled around his thigh to hold it in place, then tape to hold it down. She then helps him finish dressing.

Danny returns to the kitchen looking much better, and feeling a bit better: freshly shaved and smelling of Aqua Velva aftershave, his hair washed, and wearing white shorts, with a navy blue polo shirt. He finds Kris hand shredding several chicken breasts into a large bowl, "What are you making?"

"My version of Southern-style chicken salad," Kris answers, stopping to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before he sits down in one of the comfortable chairs. Kelly, as usual, is right at his side. "Feeling better," she asks as Margo vanishes to make the bed in the guest room.

"Much. Nothing like a shower to make you feel better, after days of bed baths."

Kris smiles, "I can understand that." She finishes shredding the breasts, then mixes in heaping spoonfuls of mayo, fresh chopped dill and parsley, chopped dill pickle, and chopped hard-boiled egg (the eggs fresh from the chickens that are currently feeding in the garden). Once everything is fully mixed, it's covered with foil and stuck in the fridge. She washes her hands, "Steve told me he's never been crazy about chicken salad, so I told him this would make him change his mind."

Margo returns from the guest room, "That's true. Everyone loves Kris' chicken salad."

The ringing of the phone interrupts the conversation. She catches it on the second ring, "Ko'Olau Ranch."

"Kris—this is Mary Jameson. I was calling to check on Danny and see if it would be convenient to come out and meet you."

"Of course. I've got three foals on the ground for you to see as well."

"Terrific. How's Danny doing?"

"Better, now that he's out of the hospital. He just ate a bite of breakfast and got a shower."

"Wonderful. Would you like for me to bring lunch? I can call Jenny and find out Danny's favorite Chinese."

"That's not really necessary," Kris tries to protest, but it doesn't do a bit of good.

"Nonsense. I certainly don't mind. What do you like?"

"Nothing with onions or coconut—I'm highly allergic."

"Gotcha," Mary laughs warmly, "See you in a bit."

Kris hangs up with an amused smile, looking at Danny and Margo, "Mary Jameson is going to bring lunch."

"You'll like her."

Margo appears, carrying her purse, "I'm off. I'm going to the post office, the market to pick up a few things, then the grocery store."

"Got your list?"

"Yups. And I added the extra lemons and limes you requested."

"Don't forget the juice."

"I don't suppose you would consider getting some chocolate milk," Danny asks wistfully.

"Of course," Margo smiles, jotting it down on her list.

Chapter Fifty-Two:

Kris takes a minute to slip into her black Western boots and pick up her straw hat before installing Danny on the front porch, lying comfortably in the swing with the phone within easy reach, along with a glass of ice water, complete with a wedge of lemon. A fan turns overhead, keeping him cool. Kelly resumes her sentry duty at his side, lying at his feet. He watches from behind his sunglasses as she goes down the steps and meets Mik, who's leading Storm—saddled with a silver-trimmed black Western sidesaddle and wearing a matching bridle, with a low-port grazing bit. She mounts with the grace of someone who's spent a life-time in the saddle. After a minute, she swings her right leg over the pommel to the correct position. **She's really good**, he decides as she puts the big stallion through his paces: walking, fox-trotting, and cantering in circles, serpentines, figure-eights, even flying lead changes.

Danny's watching when he spots the little gray car pulling up in front of the house. Elizabeth gets out, in a simple white linen sundress. She hesitantly walks up the steps and sits in a chair next to the swing. She follows her son's gaze to the riding ring, where Kris is now cantering Storm over some poles set on the ground. "She's quite a good rider," she comments thoughtfully, "I ride a bit, but not nearly as well as she does."

"This is the first time I've seen her ride. She's going to take Steve and I out on the trails when my leg heals more."

"How are you feeling," Elizabeth asks as she watches her son's fiance'.

"Better. I slept pretty well, and Mik—Margo's husband—helped me get a shower earlier today. Then she changed the bandage on my leg. I'm still a bit weak though," he admits.

"Have you had anything for pain?"

"I usually don't take pain meds, but did this morning after the shower. My blood pressure was also almost normal. And the incision looked good when Kris changed the bandage," Danny motions towards the stark white bandage wrapped around his upper right thigh. "Would you like something to drink? I'm sure that Kris won't mind if you fixed something"

"I think I will." Elizabeth vanishes and returns in a moment with a glass of iced tea, complete with lemon. Kelly glances up, then returns to her snoozing, flopped out on the porch. She looks at her son, seeing him not as the little boy she lost, but as the man he's become, "I suppose you have some questions."

"A few. What was my father like?"

"Michael was a very special man. He was your height, maybe an inch or so taller, and with the same blond hair and blue eyes—which you obviously inherited. He wanted to be a police officer after the War, preferably here in Honolulu, and had asked to be transferred to Naval Intelligence—where he felt he could be of more use. He had been accepted and was waiting for his transfer to go through when the Attack happened. That is why he was still on the Arizona."

"It's ironic."

"What Dear?"

"Steve transferred to Five-O from Naval Intelligence."

"You're right, that is ironic. I took your boss' suggestion and went out to the Arizona first thing this morning. I found his name there. His body is still down there, I guess."

"I usually try to visit on the Anniversary, but don't always succeed, because of the Ceremony at the Punchbowl, since Five-O is involved with security for the dignitaries. Sometimes, I go out to Kaena Point, where the souls of the dead are supposed to leave for Paradise and just sit for a while, thinking about things," Danny's voice is soft as he watches Kris, who's now walking Storm around a series of cones set in a line.

"Michael was a fine man, don't doubt that. He was very intelligent, and had a wonderful sense of humor, but he didn't put up with a lot of crap either. He was so proud of you—bragging to his friends when you were born. He was delighted when your first word was 'Dada'."

"I wish I could remember him, or you for that matter."

Elizabeth shakes her white head, "It's okay, Dear. I know he's very proud of you for everything you've accomplished. I asked the manager at the hotel—he knows you, of course, and had so many nice things to say about you. How good of a detective you are, what a fine man you are, and how nice you are to everyone." For a moment, mother and son are content to simply sit and sip their iced tea, while watching Kris ride Storm. "Do you like being a detective with Five-O," she finally asks.

"Yeah, I do. For a lot of reasons."

"Such as?"  
>"I'm making a real difference, by putting away some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. I'm helping the people of Hawaii in a way I couldn't as a simple HPD detective, by making it safer for them to raise their families. Everyday is different,<p>

no two are the same—one day, I may be searching records and interviewing witnesses, the next on a stake-out, the next in court. Sure, we have our days when things are deadly dull, but they're usually far and few between. But two things make it more of a calling than a simple job."

"What are they?"

"The guys I work with. Chin Ho Kelly, whom you'll meet at some point, is half Chinese/half Irish. He's sort of the wise old uncle, but has a wise-cracking side. Kono Kalakaua, pure native Hawaiian with a thousand years of history behind his family—his ancestors were the body guards of Hawaiian Royalty. He's kind of our muscle man, and is very concerned with the plight of his fellow Native Hawaiian's. We surf together when we have time. Between the two of them, their contacts in the Oriental and Hawaiian communities come in handy all the time. And we're all friends. We get along great, which helps in the office and our work."

"And your boss, Mr. McGarrett?"

Elizabeth doesn't miss the grin that crosses Danny's face, "Steve's the best. He can be scary when you first meet him, but he's terrific. Once I started working for him, we became friends, then best friends. I can't tell you how many times he's sat by my side while I was waking up from an injury—being the first face I see when I open my eyes, or that I've done the same for him. Whenever I've needed him, he's always been there for me. A while back, I'd met a girl I was seriously thinking about marrying. She ended up being murdered by a man who was trying to get rid of his wife. He was there for me during the funeral and afterwards, don't know what I'd have done without him. But it works both ways, when his nephew died—I was there for him as well."

"I heard him call you 'kaikaina'."

"It means little brother in Hawaiian. I call him 'kaikua'ana', which means big brother. We also call each other 'aikane', which means friend."

"He referred to you as 'Danno' though."

Danny can't help but laugh, "You're not the only one to wonder about that. The only way I can explain it is that shortly after we started working together, he called me that all the sudden and it's like he'd been calling me that all my life. He told me later that it'd been the nickname of his best friend growing up, who was killed in Korea. It's just something between the two of us. His way of reassuring me that he's there for me."

Elizabeth watches as Kris walks Storm out of the riding ring and dismounts, speaking to Mik as she flips the reins over the stallion's long neck, "You've got quite a terrific girl there."

"She accepts my life. And my relationship with Steve. I could never marry someone who didn't accept that I'm a detective, and who understands the life I lead."

"What do you mean, Dear?"

"As a detective with Five-O, I work long hours, and have been injured in the line of duty—though I take as few risks as possible, but things happen. And I'm on call at least one weekend a month, and at night for a week at the time. Not every woman accepts that."

"She does?"

"She also accepts the fact that Steve is my best and dearest friend. Plus, they actually like one another. I could never get involved with a girl who didn't like him, or whom he doesn't like."

"She's also very pretty," Elizabeth comments, watching as she now mounts a pretty palomino (gold with a white mane and tail) Morgan mare, wearing a dark brown cutback saddle (so as to show off her high stepping action) and matching double (with both snaffle and curb bits) bridle.

"Yeah, she is," Danny smiles as the mare walks, trots, and canters around the arena, performing some of the same maneuvers that Storm did as well.

"Can she cook?"

"She's a great cook."

"Are you going to be okay with her working with you?"

"Of course. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be working with her directly. She's going to be doing press relations and working with the victims and witnesses. She'll be reporting to Steve, rather than me." Danny then looks at his mother, "Tell me about your husband?"

"When I woke up in the hospital, I was blinded by flash burns. Randal was my doctor, and since I had no memory of my previous life, and apparently no one had reported me missing in the aftermath of the attack, he sent me home to live with his mother for a while. His father was descended from old Hawaiian missionaries, while his mother was from Brunswick, Georgia. We eventually married, and I lived there until after the War. His father died, and he accepted a job with a private practice in Brunswick. Randal is as tall as Steve, but stockier built and now bald. His sister suggested I get in touch with Kris, since she knew she was living here and working for the District Attorney's office. She gave me her phone number, thinking she could help me find you."

"Has your life been okay?"

"Very, though we never had children. He doesn't drink and isn't abusive in any way. He wanted to come with me, but one of his partners is seriously ill."

"That's understandable."

"I hope you two will like one another. It will make things much easier for all of us. Tell me something: are you happy with your life?"

"Yeah, I am. I've got a job I absolutely love, a boss that's my best friend, great co-workers, a fiancee' that I adore, and I live in the best place in the world."

Elizabeth nods, "I can tell by the way you talk about things that you're happy here, but I had to know for sure."

Danny smiles in understanding, "I'd be surprised if you hadn't asked."

"What do you do when you're not working?"

"Go surfing, or hiking. I surf mainly with Kono. And hiking by myself, or with Steve. And now that I'm engaged to Kris, I'll be spending most of my free time out here. I'm anxious to try out the horses on the trails. I'd love to ride the trail to the Leper Colony on Molokai, which she's done. I also read a lot, which Kris does as well."

Leaving Duchess in Mik's capable hands to cool out then turn loose (almost none of her horses are kept in stalls—she feels it's healthier for them to be outside), Kris walks up the steps to find Danny dozing and Elizabeth keeping him company while reading a magazine. She automatically goes to check him for fever, finding his forehead cool to the touch. She looks up at the older woman, "Everything okay?"

"It is now. We've talked quite a bit, and I've learned a lot about his life here on the Island. I'm happy now that I know that he's content in his life here."

"Great."

Chapter Fifty-Three:

A little white sports car comes up the driveway and parks next to Elizabeth's sedate gray car. A tall, older woman, with carefully styled blond hair, dressed in a flowing white and red print Hawaiian print dress. Carrying her over-sized purse and two large bags, she comes up the steps to greet the three, in a soft voice with a faint trace of a British accent, "Danny?"

Danny looks up, "Mrs. Jameson?"

Mary sets her packages down and bends to kiss his cheek gently, "How are you, Dear?"

"Much better, Mahalo," Danny smiles up, then makes the introductions, "Mary, this is my mother, Elizabeth Jinks. Mother—Mary Jameson, wife of Governor Paul Jameson."

At Mary's confused look, Kris explains what happened. Then she understands better. "This is something out of a novel," she exclaims, sitting in a handy chair.

"Tell me about it," Kris laughs, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Please tell me you've got iced tea."

"I'm a Southerner, of course I've got iced tea."

The four make their way inside to find the kitchen table already set for four. Since Elizabeth's not very familiar with Chinese food, she goes with sweet and sour shrimp, rice, and vegetables. Kris, Danny, and Mary divide up the Kung Pao chicken, egg drop soup, fried rice, and vegetables.

After lunch, Elizabeth decides to head back to Honolulu, meeting up with a friend who is on the Island to visit family. Danny decides to go lie down for a while. While

Kris takes Mary on a tour of the Ranch, showing off the new foals, Storm, the mares and geldings, and her garden. Afterwards, the two women return to the house and sit down under the AC with glasses of fresh iced tea.

"Have you decided what sort of wedding you'd like," Mary asks as Kris returns from checking on Danny (having found him sound asleep).

"Island Casual, I guess. Brother Dwight has asked the Board of Deacons at the First Baptist Church, which I joined when I returned here two years ago, for their permission. And it's been granted. It's been tentatively set for August, depending on when my two best friends can get here. They both work for the same school, back in Brunswick, Georgia, so we're waiting on their husbands to get off work—they both work for the same Sheriff's Department. Lee's actually the Assistant Sheriff, with Mike a deputy."

Mary nods in understanding, "I've spoken to Paul (the Governor) and we'd love to be able to host the reception on the Palace Grounds, as long as alcohol isn't served."

Kris is floored by the offer, "I—I don't know what to say-"

"The grounds themselves are pretty spacious, so our thought is to rent tents, to keep off the sun and keep everyone cool, perhaps even have fans to circulate the air. And we'd love it if you would consider hiring a local caterer."

"Actually, Chin Ho Kelly's wife, Mai, and her sister, Lin, own a catering company. I thought we'd use them. I've got to talk to them to come up with a menu, featuring mostly Hawaiian foods, but some traditional Southern as well. I'll get the recipes for Southern style fried chicken and buttermilk biscuit from my cookbooks."

Mary takes a sip of her iced tea, "Do you have a florist in mind?"

"Danny's foster sister, Leilani Kulani, is a florist. Thought I'd get her to do both the flowers and church decorations."

"Sounds great. Have you picked out your dress yet?"

"Haven't even thought about one," Kris admits with a smile.

"Haven't had time yet?"

"Something like that. Things have been so hectic, what with starting work with Steve, Danny being injured, then the State Horse Show the end of April."

"Pick a day and we'll go shopping. I know the best shops to find exquisite dresses suitable for a Hawaiian wedding—something light and cool," Mary advises.

"I was thinking something vintage. But I want something pretty and feminine, but short-sleeved because of the weather."

"Sounds lovely. How about your family, how have they reacted to the news of your engagement?"

"My mom's not happy."

"Why is that?"  
>"I'm not marrying a rich, Southern blue-blood. Instead, according to her, I'm marrying a 'working class man with no breeding'. She's more concerned with what her friends will think than my happiness."<p>

"And your father?"

"Long as I'm happy, he's happy. As it turns out, he was the medic with the squad that found Steve when he escaped from the North Koreans. But he could care less about Danny's family background. He's more concerned with what kind of man he is."

"Sounds as if he's got his priorities in order."

"He wants me to be happy. For example, he had no problem with my returning here after I graduated from college. Mom, on the other hand—pitched a hissy fit."

Mary nods in understanding, "My own parents weren't to happy when I met Paul, in London, and moved here—that was in nineteen fifty-six, because it was a continent and two oceans away. But I was in love, and then fell in love with the Islands and the people here."

"Me too. Unlike the South, it's such a melting pot here. And it's all pretty harmonious, unlike back in Georgia." Kris stands to look at her calendar, "How about this coming Saturday, twenty-second?"

"Sounds terrific. Think you can get away?"

"Steve will be here to keep an eye on Danny. Want to meet at the food court at Ala Moana?"

"About nine? I know of some nice little vintage clothing shops that might have something of interest."

"The family that makes my riding clothes is also in the Center, so if we find something that needs alterations, that's not a problem. I also need some clothes suitable for wearing when I'm working with Five-O." Kris pulls the calendar off the wall and makes a note on it. Then she looks at her desk calendar, "When would you like to start your riding lessons?"

"Would Friday work for you?"

Kris checks her calendar again, "Mrs. Bouquet is scheduled for ten, so any time after that is fine."

"One then?"

She jots it down, "You'll need a helmet and boots. You can get both at Island Tack, which does Hunter/Jumper and Western. Saddleseat, you would have to order from National Bridle Shop, in Tennessee. Do you want to learn English or Western? I can teach either Hunt or Saddleseat, even Sidesaddle if you're interested."

"What do you ride your Fox Trotters in?"

"Western."

"Then I'll get Western boots and a helmet. Fair warning, it's been years since I've ridden, and that was Hunters while growing up."

"You'll love Fox Trotters, no posting. Easier on your back and knees. I even ride Storm sidesaddle, which is easier since there's no trotting."

"Sounds lovely." Mary then picks up her purse, "Did you say Hyacinth Bouquet is your student?"

"Sort of. Her friend Caroline boards her blood bay Arabian mare here, so she comes out and takes sidesaddle lessons on her. She considers anything other than Arabians or Thoroughbreds beneath her. I'll also be showing the mare at the State Show in April, in the Sidesaddle and Ladies Country Pleasure Classes."

"You poor dear," Mary sighs as they walk out onto the porch, "I know her and she's a pill—always concerned with everything being done properly and keeping up appearances."

"Tell me about it. She's another one who's not happy that I'm engaged to Danny. She thinks I should have found someone with a better job and more 'breeding'-maybe from the old Missionary families. And she's really unhappy that I took the job with Steve. But as I said, it's my life—not theirs. And I'm happy with my choices."

"How does your father feel about you're working with Steve?"

"Again, as long as I'm happy—he's fine with it. It promises to be a demanding job in a lot of ways, but I genuinely like Steve and we get along great."

Mary nods in understanding, "He's a tough man to get to know, but Paul and I both like him. Even if Paul does have to rein him in once in a while."

Kris agrees with a laugh, "I'm sure. But he told me he was looking for someone he could get along with. I guess I fit the bill."

"It takes a special person to get along with Steve," Mary admits with a wry smile.

"I can get along with almost everyone though. And that includes him. In all seriousness, I hope I can help by taking some of the load off of him."

"Me too."

Chapter Fifty-Four:

Steve arrives back at the Ranch about six, to find that Kris has the table set, with a bowl of chicken salad, coleslaw (homemade), and sliced tomatoes fresh from the garden. While he changes clothes, she puts ice in the glasses.

Though not really a lover of chicken salad, he has to admit that her's is excellent: finely shredded chicken breasts, dill (just picked from the garden), creamy with mayo, and a hint of a crunch from the chopped dill pickles. The coleslaw is also excellent: rich and creamy. The tomatoes just add to it.

"How'd it go with your mother," he asks Danny when they retreat back to the living room.

"All things considered, not to bad. She's happy with her new husband. And she was able to answer the questions I've had."

"Mary Jameson came out and brought lunch," Kris calls from the kitchen, where she's washing dishes, "Elizabeth had never had Chinese, so we steered her in the right direction for the milder stuff."

"How did you like Mrs. Jameson?"

"We got along great. She's coming out Friday for a riding lesson. And Saturday, we're going shopping. Since Mom's apparently not going to be a part of this, she's offered to help plan the wedding." Kris comes into the living room, having finished, "She's suggested having the reception on the grounds of the Palace, using tents to provide shelter from the sun, and running fans. As long as there's no alcohol served."

Steve nods, "I've never thought about how much planning could go into a wedding."

"Course not. You're a guy," Kris laughs.

"Some of my surfing buddies have formed a little band, so how about getting them to perform at the reception? Some popular and Hawaiian music. Some of them were even extras in 'Blue Hawaii'."

"Sounds great. Can you talk to them?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, once we get a date firmed up."

"I was thinking about having someone from the Music Conservatory perform 'Waiting for Thee', from the 1926 operetta 'Prince of Hawaii', during the ceremony."

Steve nods, "I've heard that song a few times. It's pretty. Got someone in mind?"

"Michael Crawford. I've heard him a time or two, and his wife is one of my boarders. They're both really nice. And I'd also like to have the George Beverly O'Shea hymn, 'How Great Thou Art', performed. I first heard it a couple of years ago at a funeral service at Christ Church on Saint Simon's Island, and ordered the sheet music as soon as I could. We've performed it at Church a few times for different occasions since then. It sort of fits, because of the beauty of the Hawaiian Islands."

"Never heard it. Then again, I was raised Catholic," Steve comments

"So was I. Do you play the piano," Danny asks.

Kris shakes her head, "Never tried it—despite Mom's trying to convince me to take lessons. I fool around with the guitar, just enough to relax—and sometimes in church. I sing in the choir when I have time. They sometimes ask me to do solos."

"I play the guitar a bit myself," Steve admits, "Just to relax after a stressful case."

Danny then looks at Steve, "Anything going on I need to know about?"

"It's quiet. Chin and Kono would like to come out this weekend, if that's alright," Steve looks at Kris.

"Of course it is," Kris smiles warmly, "Ask Chin if he'd like to bring Mai and his kids, they might enjoy seeing the horses. And that will give me a chance to talk to her about catering the wedding."

"I'll tell them then."

Kris stretches, "I'm going to make a last check of the horses." Dusty (the darker of the two Golden Retrievers) follows her out the door.

Steve then looks at Danny, "How are you feeling, Aikane?"

"I'm hurting, a bit," Danny admits with a sigh, "But not as bad as I did for the first few days. You mind getting me a pain pill, then helping me to bed? I'm wore out."

"Of course." He gets Danny a Darvocet, fairly strong pain pill, and watches as he takes it. After a few minutes, he helps him into the bedroom, change into pajama bottoms, the bathroom, then the bed. He stays with him until he falls asleep, in less than ten minutes.

Kris returns a few minutes after Steve comes back to the living room, finding him sitting in one of the comfortable chairs, "Danny in bed?"

"He was hurting, so I gave him a pain pill. He's out for the count."

"Good, he needs it. It's been a rough day," Kris nods in gentle understanding, "Talking to his mother for a couple of hours was pretty stressful, I'm sure."

"How did that go?"

"All things considered, not to bad—at least in my opinion. He was able to get some answers to some questions about his father. And she was able to find out what his life is like as an adult, not the child she remembers."

Steve takes a sip of his iced tea, "What's on your agenda for tomorrow?"

"Nothing really. I spent the morning working Storm and Duchess, so they can rest. I need to do some writing tomorrow."

"What sort of writing?"

"I was asked to submit an article to 'Horse Illustrated' about keeping horses in Hawaii-part of a series they're doing on what they call 'extreme horsekeeping'-on having horses in remote or difficult locations. I've written a rough draft, so I need to go back and type it. That's the morning, then I've got a meeting of the Board of Directors for the State Historical Society at one."

"I didn't realize that you're a member."

"I almost minored in History, but it wouldn't have worked very well with the Criminal Justice major," Kris smiles, "I love Hawaiian history, and it and English were my two best subjects in school. Anyway, I joined the Society when I moved home, and then last year, I was asked to join the Board of Directors. We have representatives from each Island. We work to preserve old buildings and sites."

"I'll be in court in the morning, an old case is up for appeal—so I've got to testify about the crime itself."

"Bad?"

"Not to—drug dispute turned deadly," Steve shakes his head, then changes the subject, "How did it go with Mrs. Jameson?"

"Pretty good. She's coming out Friday for her first lesson. That's at one, but Mrs. Bouquet will be here at ten. And Saturday, Mrs. Jameson and I are going to meet at Ala Moana for some shopping. I need outfits to wear when doing press conferences and working with the victims."

"Don't go to fancy. I don't expect you to wear a suit, just something neat and business-like."

"Slacks okay? Maybe a nice skirt?"

"Whatever you want is fine."

Chapter Fifty-Five:

While Danny relaxes the next morning, Kris types the magazine article she'd written before all this happened with Five-O, rechecking for misspelled words and errors in grammar as she does. After a light lunch, she goes upstairs to change clothes.

Danny, in khaki shorts and a white t-shirt, looks up in approval when Kris comes down the steps. She changed into khaki slacks and a navy blue sleeveless polo shirt, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She kneels to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, "My meeting shouldn't take but an hour or so. Then I've got a three o'clock appointment to get my hair cut."

"Don't let them cut to much off, I like the length it is now," Danny smiles, returning the kiss, "Such a pretty golden brown, with just a little curl in it."

"Thanks, but it needs a trim to get the split ends off."

Margo steps out of the kitchen, smiling at the couple, genuinely happy for them and liking Danny, "I'll have dinner ready by six: rice, steamed veggies, and lomi-lomi salmon."

"Yum, one of my favorite meals," Kris smiles, slipping her feel into a pair of loafers.

"I asked Mr. McGarrett if that was alright before he left and he said it was fine. I'm making a mango tart for desert."

"Sounds great," Danny smiles up at the two women.  
>"You, get some rest. When Niles called this morning, he wants to come out tomorrow to check on you, and he's bringing Doris to see the Ranch," Kris tells him.<p>

Arriving at the State Museum for the Board Meeting, Kris greets her fellow members, a mixture of native Hawaiian, Chinese, Japanese, and Haole (white), that represent each of the Islands (with the exception of the privately owned island of Niihau). Those from the other islands fly in the day before and stay in various hotels.

Board President Tony Hale (descended from one of the original Missionary families and from the Big Island of Hawaii) calls the meeting to order. Financially, the Society is in fine shape, with about ten thousand sitting in a savings account, according to Treasurer Peggy Sherman (a Honolulu resident). Then under old business, the Baptist Church that she attends is now recognized by the Society as a Historical Site, along with couple of homes on Kaui and Molokai that date to the late 1800's. Under new business, the Spring Quarterly meeting is discussed. Kris offers to host it at the Ranch, earning the gratitude of the Board, as the previous location fell through due to a death in the

family of the host. It is decided she will give a talk on the history of Five-O, since she now works for the Agency (she's sure Steve will give her some background, and it

will be good publicity), as well as giving a tour of the property and showing off her horses (since most people have never seen Missouri Fox Trotters and Morgans). As usual, the members will bring food. She is also officially congratulated on her new job and her engagement to Danny.

Leaving the Museum, she heads for a nearby beauty shop, where she submits to having her hair washed and conditioned before the split ends are trimmed off. The shop, located near the Capitol, is frequented mostly by upper-class Haole women, but she started coming there when she was a child, so she continues because the service is good and she's comfortable there, plus she can pick up on the latest gossip. The owner and head beautician was the wife of a fellow Naval officer, which made it all right with her mother. As the woman works, Kris is congratulated on her engagement, which has become common knowledge (to her surprise). "How are you going to wear your hair for the wedding, Dear," Mrs. Lashley asks as she applies the conditioner.

"I don't know yet, seeing as how I haven't even looked for a dress. I'm going Saturday morning with a friend to Ala Moana to see what I can find. But probably down, with flowers from my garden. Danny likes it down."

"Let me know and I'll do your hair for you. And those of your bridesmaids."

"Thank you. Will you want us to come here?"

"That won't be necessary, I can come out to the Ranch. I assume it's going to be at the First Baptist Church?"

"Brother Dwight has agreed. The reception's going to be held on the grounds of the Palace, in tents."

"How in the world did you arrange that," an older woman asks.

"Governor and Mrs. Jameson are quite fond of Danny. So they offered to host it. I'm thinking about using that old carriage, that used to belong to MacKenzie family, for the drive from the Church to the Palace."

"Sounds lovely," another woman comments.

"The carriage was in one of the old barns on the place, so I had it restored. It's white with brass trim and white seats. I figure that my palomino Morgan mare would look pretty pulling it. With flowers in her mane and tail, and on the carriage itself. I'm going to talk to Leilani Kulani about doing the flowers for the wedding."

The first woman, whom Kris doesn't know, speaks up again, "You own a ranch?"

"Ko'olau, named for the mountain range. I raise the State's only herd of Missouri Fox Trotters and I'm working on establishing Morgans as well. Come to the State Fair and Horse Show in April and you'll see me riding and showing."

"How's Detective Williams doing," Mrs. Lashley asks as she finishes towel drying Kris' hair and begins combing it out, "I heard about his being hurt in that shootout with that guy behind those attacks on natives."

"Pretty good. The wound itself wasn't that bad, but the pneumonia he developed afterwards was pretty serious. He was pretty sick for a while. But he's at the Ranch to recuperate."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," one of the older women, her hair in curlers, comments, "Both of you unmarried-"

"No worries there. My housekeeper's there during the day, and Mr. McGarrett there at night. Besides, Danny's been to sick to give me any trouble," Kris smiles, "He's been spending most of his time lying around on the couch or on the porch—watching me ride or work with the horses. I'm hoping to get him up on a horse when he's recovered. He's even talked about our going back to Molokai, riding down to the Leper Colony, and camping out. I've done that, but he's never done it. It's beautiful, but very spooky at night."


End file.
